Entiwined in your heart
by Clairisant-JAG
Summary: JAG Story


TITLE: Listen To Your Heart AUTHOR: Clairisant CLASSIFICATION/RATING: AJ/other and as for rating any chapter that is not a G rating will be marked. SPOILERS: The story starts as a tie in to the Code of Conduct episode and then takes off on it's own. FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. Clairisant@revealed.net   
  
Chapter 1   
  
Wednesday, 17 January 2002 1012 EST JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia   
  
PO Tiner received the strangest phone call of his career the Wednesday morning after the Admiral slapped that kid at Will Rogers High School on Friday. Some operator informed him that the Admiral had a call from a deaf person. Tiner informed his CO, who was intrigued and curious as to how a call with a deaf person would work.   
  
The operator explained that she would talk to him telling him what the caller said, and then she would type his answers to the caller so she could read them on the screen of her TTY phone.   
  
"Admiral Chegwidden," the operator mispronounced his name, "This is Katherine Kelso and I'm a teacher at Will Rogers High School."   
  
Even as the operator continued to speak, the Admiral interrupted, "If this is about the incident in the parking lot on last Friday, you should speak to the lawyer handling the case. That would be Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie. I am not allowed to talk about the case." There was a pause while the operator typed what he said.   
  
"Thank you, Admiral, I'll call him, can you give me the number?"   
  
"I will have your call transferred to her office."   
  
During the next forty-five minutes, AJ tried very hard to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him, but to no avail. He knew Mac would come to discuss the call as soon as she finished, but the wait was taking its toll on his nerves.   
  
Finally, Tiner announced that Colonel Mackenzie wanted to see him.   
  
"Send her in."   
  
"Take a seat, Mac. What did Mrs. Kelso have to say?"   
  
She was trying very hard to keep an ear-to-ear grin from her face. "Admiral, I just received a very illuminating call about the case."   
  
AJ tented his hands in front of his face. It was a great effort not to grill her like a hostile witness. "Continue, Colonel."   
  
"It seems that one of the teachers at the school witnessed the whole incident."   
  
"And why did this teacher wait until the day before the trial to come forward?"   
  
"From what she told me, her husband did not want her to get involved, but she felt that she needed to. We have an appointment to meet with her, during her lunch hour." Mac paused to gage her CO's reaction.   
  
"How will that work, Colonel? Do we need to call an interpreter?"   
  
"I asked, and Mrs. Kelso said she'd bring one with her."   
  
"Just where was Mrs. Kelso that she saw what happened? The only people I saw around were those reporters."   
  
"She was in her classroom looking out the window." Mac couldn't hold in her triumphant grin any longer, "Admiral, she saw him spit on you!"   
  
"You're sure?"   
  
"Yes, Sir, she was very definite on the phone."   
  
"Wonderful!"   
  
"This will go a long way in helping your case. Until now it was the word of a battle trained SEAL against that of a boy who lost his father in the Gulf War."   
  
AJ looked into Mac's eyes trying to read her meaning. "Colonel, you do believe I was provoked, even if that is not an excuse for what I did, don't you?"   
  
"I do, Sir, but I was merely stating how a civilian jury might view it."   
  
"All right, Colonel, just making sure."   
  
*********** Wednesday, 17 January 2002 1205 EST JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia   
  
Tiner was waiting at the elevator prepared to leave the building for lunch, when the doors opened and he saw two women talking animatedly with their hands. He couldn't help but stand there and stare open-mouthed. The women stopped talking when they realized the doors had opened. They both smiled at him and the younger blonde woman asked, "Could you direct us to Colonel Mackenzie's office?"   
  
"Oh sure!" Tiner exclaimed. "I can take you there. Follow me."   
  
"Thank you," the blonde replied.   
  
Tiner knocked on the door jam to Mac's office door, "Colonel, these two ladies are looking for you."   
  
"Thank you, Tiner, I am expecting them." She stood and came around her desk to greet them. "Good afternoon ladies, thank you for coming."   
  
The older of the women began to speak with her hands, the blonde immediately began to interpret, "Hello, Colonel, I'm Katherine Kelso, we spoke on the phone. This is my interpreter Misty Austen."   
  
Mac shook hands with both ladies, "I'm please to meet you both. I've set up in the conference room and Admiral Chegwidden will join us there."   
  
Mac wasn't surprised that Tiner was still handing around the bullpen. There was no one nosier that the young Petty Officer. "Tiner, please tell the Admiral that Mrs. Kelso is here and we will be in the conference room."   
  
"Will do, Colonel." He hurried to the Admiral's office.   
  
The women had just taken their seats when the Admiral strode into the room.   
  
"Good day, ladies, Colonel," AJ said, as he sat down.   
  
"Admiral, I would like you to meet Katherine Kelso and her interpreter Misty Austen."   
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you both."   
  
"Okay, then let's get started, I know Mrs. Kelso has to be back for a class. Why don't you tell us what you saw and where you were at the time?" Mac said.   
  
Katherine began to sign her story and Misty to translate for her, "I was in my classroom, which is on the second floor. My students were finishing a test before heading to the assembly. I was looking out the window when Admiral Chegwidden pulled up, and got out of his vehicle. His uniform made him stand out, and got my attention. That's when I saw James Olefant get out of his car and begin to talk to the Admiral. They argued, James spat on him and the Admiral slapped him."   
  
"How did you know they were arguing from that distance, Mrs. Kelso?" Mac asked.   
  
She smiled, and signed, "You mean other than the spitting and slapping?" Katherine paused when Mac and her interpreter laughed, although she noticed the handsome Admiral did not. In fact he looked like his thoughts were far away.   
  
AJ had been watching her face through the explanation, Katherine was not beautiful, in fact she was on the plain side, until she started to sign, then her face lit up with an animated glow. She looked to be in her early thirties, with auburn hair and hazel eyes. Katherine was very petite, standing barely above five feet tall.   
  
Brought back by the silence, AJ realized all three women were watching him for some reaction to something he had obviously missed. "Please, go on Mrs. Kelso," he said hoping that would be enough to get the attention off of him.   
  
Once again her face lit up as she began to sign, "They both seemed very agitated. They were arguing about a parking space at first, and then honor." It was at that point, Katherine turned and looked directly at AJ, she looked sad. "Admiral Chegwidden, I am sorry to tell you that James lied to you."   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 2   
  
Very startled by what he had just heard, AJ asked, "How in the world could you know what was being said from inside the building? There is no way you could have heard us!"   
  
Mac and Misty gasped at his statement, then AJ realized what he had said. He began to apologize.   
  
Katherine held up her hand, and signed, "It is alright, Admiral. To answer your question, I can lip read."   
  
AJ look skeptical, so Katherine asked if he would like a demonstration. Mac responded to her offer, "If we are to use that in your testimony when we get to court, I am sure Mr. Olefant's attorney will insist on a demonstration."   
  
"Why don't you and the Admiral go to the far side of the room and talk about something that I would not know anything about? Misty will tell you what I see you say."   
  
Looking to her CO for his approval, Mac said, "You should wait until the conversation is finished to relay it back to us. That is what you are doing with the incident on Friday, so it will be a better test."   
  
AJ agreed, and walked with Mac to the far end of the room.   
  
"Face each other and stand in profile," were the instructions Misty relayed to them from Katherine.   
  
Mac thought for a moment about what she should talk about, and then just decided to ask about the Admiral's evening. She knew he had had dinner at the Roberts' and had seen his namesake. "How is little AJ, Admiral?"   
  
Smiling he responded, "Colonel, you know he is not so little, you have seen him recently yourself."   
  
"Yes, he just gets bigger every time I see him," she smiled warmly.   
  
"I was over at the Roberts' last night for dinner and Harriett got to tickling him, he was kicking around like nobody's business!"   
  
"Oh, I wish I could have been there for that!" Mac's face lit up at the thought.   
  
"Yes, the more the merrier when it comes to entertaining that little man."   
  
Misty's voice interrupted them, "Please stop! This conversation is much too personal!"   
  
Both Mac and AJ looked puzzled at this, but saw that Mrs. Kelso was blushing furiously.   
  
"But we were just talking about little AJ!" Mac protested.   
  
Misty gasped, as Katherine signed, "Yes, 'little AJ'!" and her eyes dropped to the Admiral's crotch before averting her eyes and turning even redder.   
  
AJ's eyebrows climbed high on his forehead as understanding dawned, and he mentally replayed the conversation. Then his face started to redden also. As she saw her CO blushing, Mac finally realized Katherine was thinking they had been referring to the Admiral's penis! Her blush was instant!   
  
Mac stuttered and gasped, "Oh! NO! We were talking about the Admiral's namesake! He's the Roberts' son and is only three years old."   
  
Misty tried to sign this to Katherine, but her eyes were lowered. Seeing this, the Admiral took pity on her embarrassment, and overcoming his own, he went down on one knee by her chair. He placed one finger gently under her chin to raise her eyes to his.   
  
Katherine was still blushing madly when she looked into the kind chocolate brown eyes of the man kneeling before her. AJ shook his head 'no' several times trying to let her know that her assumptions had been wrong. He finally directed her gaze to Misty who explained.   
  
Her sheepish grin said that Katherine understood. When everyone was back in his or her seats Mac decided not to ask Katherine to repeat the conversation that had caused such a fuss. She chose instead to go back to the last thing Mrs. Kelso had said before the demonstration.   
  
"Ms. Kelso, you said something about the Olefant boy lying to the Admiral?" as Mac was asking this she noticed her CO writing something.   
  
AJ passed the note he had written to Katherine just as she started to sign her answer to Mac. "He told the Admiral that his father died in the Gulf War. That was not true."   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 3   
  
Katherine looked down at the note the Admiral had just handed her, it read, 'I am so very sorry for the embarrassment that we caused. Any offence was purely unintentional. Please accept my apology.' She pulled a note pad that was on the table to her and began to write, 'I am sorry that I made such an assumption. The only explanation I can offer in my defense is that I thought you might be involved with Colonel Mackenzie.'   
  
AJ smiled when he read her note and shook his head 'no'.   
  
Mac saw the interaction between them and wondered what could be in the notes they were passing. But she needed to get back to business now. "Do you mean, his father did not die in the Gulf?"   
  
"No, he did not, in fact, he is not dead at all. Last I heard, he was living in Florida," Katherine replied.   
  
"Are you sure?" the Admiral questioned.   
  
"Because if you are, that and the fact that you saw him spit on the Admiral will go a long way in discrediting Mr. Olefant."   
  
"I am sure, that is what he told the class when we were doing the 'family' project."   
  
Mac smiled and told her, "I will have Bud check it out. He is amazing with that computer of his. Thank you again for coming in, Mrs. Kelso, I know you have a class you need to get back to, so we won't keep you any longer. We will see you tomorrow in court."   
  
Thursday, 18 January 2002 0900 EST JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia   
  
The next morning, Colonel Mackenzie and Admiral Chegwidden were sitting at the defense table in the courtroom when Mrs. Kelso and her interpreter arrived. Mac thought she looked a little pale, but that could have been from nerves about testifying. AJ also saw Katherine and Misty arrive, he too noticed how pale she was as well as how slowly and carefully she seemed to be moving.   
  
Mrs. Kelso was one of the first to testify that morning. When she was called to the stand, everyone saw how long it took her to make the short trip to the front of the room. She could barely negotiate the small step up to the platform where the witness stand was.   
  
The Judge, noticing this also, asked, "Mrs. Kelso, are you alright? Are you sure you are up to testifying?"   
  
Katherine nodded, and Mac explained to the court that Mrs. Kelso was deaf and that they would be using an interpreter. Misty was called forward and sworn in first so she could translate the oath to Katherine.   
  
Katherine placed her hand on the Bible, she winced in pain as she raised her right hand to take the oath. She sat down slowly and Mac began to question her about what Katherine had seen.   
  
The change in Mrs. Kelso's signing from the day before was dramatic! Her face had been so animated in the conference room, but here, it was as if every move of her arms caused her pain.   
  
Other than the fact that Katherine looked like she was about to cry from whatever pain she was feeling, her testimony went smoothly. She was calm, even through the rigorous cross-examination by the prosecutor. When asked for a demonstration of her lip reading skills her eyes briefly met AJ's and she blushed.   
  
He smiled at her, remembering the conversation she "thought" she had seen. AJ was surprised that when she tentatively smiled back at him he felt a stirring in "little AJ". 'Down, sailor!' he told himself, 'She is a married woman.'   
  
AJ did not know if it was because he had been watching her so closely or whether his SEAL training had kicked in, but when she left the stand to go back to her seat, he saw her falter. He was on his feet and around the desk before the bailiff could even move to stop him. AJ caught her just before she hit the ground and sunk to the floor with her lying in his lap. Her eyes met his and she made a weak movement that looked like a circle on her chest, before she passed out.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 4   
  
Misty was squatting next to them when he looked up from the woman in his arms. "She said, 'sorry', Admiral," Misty told him.   
  
He looked for Mac next, knowing she would have her cell phone with her, and said, "Call for an ambulance!" Mac already had the phone to her ear waiting for her 911 call to be answered. AJ turned to Misty and said, "You should call her husband and let him know what happened."   
  
"I don't think she would want me to, Admiral."   
  
"Why not Ms. Austen?"   
  
"I would rather not say, Sir."   
  
"Are you implying that he has something to do with her condition?" AJ demanded, as he checked her breathing. Her face was cool to the touch, she was very pale, and her pulse was slow.   
  
"Mac, loosen her clothes so she is not constricted in any way."   
  
"Yes, Sir!" she said as she kneeled next to them to comply. Quickly unbuttoning Katherine's blouse, Mac gasped at what was revealed.   
  
AJ had been so busy checking her vital signs that he not been looking at what Mac was doing, he also wanted to preserve Katherine's privacy. However, at Mac's gasp he glanced at the area she had just uncovered. Katherine's entire rib cage was covered in bruises of different ages. Some very new, through to some that were almost healed. He drew in a hissed angry breath.   
  
It did not take long for the ambulance to arrive. The quickly placed an oxygen mask over her face and laid her on the stretcher. Misty was going to ride in the ambulance with her in case she came to and needed her interpreter.   
  
"I will stop by the hospital later and see how she is doing," AJ told Misty.   
  
"That's not a good idea, Admiral. Her husband thinks she went to school as usual this morning," Misty said, as she followed the stretcher out of the courtroom.   
  
The rest of the trial was over quickly after that. Katherine's testimony had pretty much wrapped up the case for them. AJ and Mac left the courtroom together and he asked her to join him in his office.   
  
"No calls, Tiner," the Admiral said as the walked passed him.   
  
"Aye, aye, Sir!"   
  
"Mac, what do you make of what Ms. Austen said about Mr. Kelso?"   
  
"If I had to hazard a guess, I would say he is the one beating her."   
  
"Ms. Austen seemed to think that me visiting her would be a bad idea, but maybe another woman..." he trailed off, looking at her expectantly.   
  
"One not in uniform, too, Sir, if her husband did not know she was here today."   
  
"Good thinking, Mac."   
  
"I will change and go right after work."   
  
"Call me at home then, Mac, and let me know how she is."   
  
"I will, Sir."   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 5   
  
Katherine Kelso had been in the hospital for less than an hour when Clayton Webb walked into her room. "Good morning, Katherine, what story have you told the doctors this time?" he signed to her.   
  
"Clay, how do you always know when I am in the hospital?" she signed back with a sad smile.   
  
"Why are you always in the hospital?"   
  
"Why do you always answer a question with a question?" Katherine glared at him.   
  
"When are you going to report Scott for what he does to you?" he glared back.   
  
"Clay, I love him! You work with Scott, how can you ask me to report him?"   
  
"Katherine, someday he'll kill you! One day he won't be able to stop himself and I will be visiting you in a morgue, not in a hospital! Do you think I want that on my conscience?"   
  
"Clay, you are a good friend, please leave things as they are! Scottie is always sorry, and he really does love me!"   
  
"He may love you, Katherine, but he can't control his temper! Anyway, he leaves for the Sudan tomorrow morning."   
  
"Why do you always send him away after... my accidents?"   
  
"Because, to date, I have not figured out when you are going to have one of your... accidents, or I would send him away beforehand!"   
  
"Please don't let him be gone long. I miss him so, Clay."   
  
Thursday, 18 January 2002 2100 EST AJ's home McLean, Virginia   
  
His phone rang as AJ was cleaning up after his dinner, "Hello?"   
  
"Admiral, its' Mac. I just returned from seeing Mrs. Kelso, she is doing well, but her story is that she fell down a flight of stairs."   
  
"They believed her?" AJ asked incredulously.   
  
"I doubt it, Sir, but she is clearly not willing to press charges, so I think they are ignoring it."   
  
"How can any woman, in this day and age, not know that there is help out there?"   
  
"There are so many reasons why women stay in abusive relationships, Admiral. It's hard to know what hers' are."   
  
Friday, 19 January 2002 1012 EST JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia   
  
"Tiner, I would like to see the Admiral," Mac told PO Tiner.   
  
"Admiral, Colonel Mackenzie would like to see you, Sir," he said into the intercom.   
  
"Send her in."   
  
Once Colonel Mackenzie was in his office, AJ invited her to sit down. "What did you need, Colonel?"   
  
"Admiral, I stopped by the hospital this morning to see how Mrs. Kelso was doing. She was being helped into a car as I pulled up."   
  
"I am sure they would not have released her if she was not well enough to go home, Mac."   
  
"No, Sir, her going home was not the surprise, it was how she was going home with that was the surprise."   
  
"Not her husband?"   
  
"Not unless she is married to Clayton Webb!"   
  
"Webb?! What the hell can that mean?"   
  
"I don't know, with your permission, I thought I would have Bud look into it?"   
  
"Good thinking, Mac, keep me updated on what he finds."   
  
"Yes, Sir."   
  
45 minutes later   
  
AJ entered the break room to get a cup of coffee and found Colonel Mackenzie already there doing the same thing.   
  
"Admiral! I was just about to come and see you."   
  
"Well, I'm here now, what did Bud find?"   
  
"Scott Kelso, Katherine's husband, is CIA. Webb trained him. Today he was sent out of the country, at Webb's request."   
  
"Thank you, Colonel, thank Bud also. I am going to call Webb and see if I can get some answers!" he strode out of the break room without the coffee he had come to get.   
  
Back in his office, AJ dialed Webb's cell phone number. As soon as the call was answered, he demanded, "Webb, what the hell is going on with the Kelso's?"   
  
"What's your interest in the Kelso's, AJ?"   
  
"Katherine was beaten for testifying on my behalf yesterday, and collapsed in my arms afterwards! That is my interest."   
  
"Damn it! So that is what set him off. I have my eye on the situation, AJ, leave it at that," Webb snapped, and hung up.   
  
Knowing it would be useless to call Webb back and demand more information, AJ left it at that. Over the next several weeks he thought of her often, then occasionally in the next few months. But gradually, other people and other things replaced the memory of Katherine Kelso.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 6   
  
Tuesday, December 20, 2002 1920 EST Kelso home Falls Church, Virginia   
  
"Who was that guy I saw you with today?" Scott shouted the question at his wife even though she could not hear him. He never signed to her, he saw it as an indication of weakness. Scott also saw it as a test of her lip reading skills, and another reason to 'discipline' her if she failed to read his words correctly.   
  
"He was just a student of mine, Scott," she signed. Her husband could read sign language, but he never used it with her, unless it was to warn her she was doing something wrong on the rare times he would take her with him to functions.   
  
"Student? You're going to have to come up with a better explanation than that!" he yelled as he backhanded her across the face. She fell to the floor from the force behind his blow.   
  
"It's true!" she signed back. Just as he was about to haul her to the feet to hit her again, the lights in the room flashed off and on a couple of times. It was a slow flash indicating someone was at the door, rather that a fast flash that meant there was a phone call.   
  
"I should answer that," Katherine signed.   
  
"You don't do anything unless I tell you to!" he screamed at her, and kicked her in the ribs for good measure, causing her to knock against an end table and send the lamp crashing to the floor.   
  
Clayton Webb stood on the other side of their front door and heard Scott yelling at his wife. When he also heard the sounds of violence coming from inside, he tried the door, and finding it unlocked, he opened it and rushed into their living room.   
  
He saw the still red mark on Katherine's cheek from where she lay on the floor clutching her ribs. Tears rolled down her cheeks when she saw him. Not happy tears at being rescued from the beating Scott was giving her, but sad one's because she knew the beating she would get later because Clay had seen what was happening, would be even worse that the one she was getting now.   
  
Scott, seeing Clay come into the room, shouted for him to get out of his home. Instead of listening to Scott, Clay placed himself between Scott and Katherine, to protect her.   
  
"Back off, Scott, I'm not going to let you hurt her again!" Clay said and signed so Katherine could understand without lip reading through her tears.   
  
"You always have been in love with my wife, haven't you Clay-old-buddy?"   
  
"Are you drunk? What in the hell set you off this time?" Webb demanded.   
  
"The tramp has been seeing other guys behind my back! Hell, she's probably been 'doing' you too!" Scott came right up in front of Clay and screamed the last part in his face.   
  
"You really have lost it this time, Scott! Katherine is the most loyal woman in the world! Although why she stays with a jackass like you is beyond me!"   
  
Scott took a wild swing at Webb, which he easily dodged. This infuriated Scott even more. The fight that ensued between the two CIA agents had Katherine diving for cover. Furniture was knocked over, both men were bleeding, and the fight did not look like it was going to stop anytime soon.   
  
Most of Scott's punches went wild, but the few that he did land, managed to do some damage. Webb had a split lip, and either a broken or badly bruised rib, he would also have a black eye in the morning.   
  
On the other hand, Scott had a bloody nose, and a cut above his right eye. The difference was, Scott was trying to cause as much damage as possible, and Webb was simply trying to avoid being hurt and to keep Scott from hurting Katherine anymore.   
  
"I'm going to take Katherine somewhere safe and then come back here and we can talk this out, Scott. You need to get some help!" Webb told him at one point between punches.   
  
"Like hell you are! I knew you had the hots for Kathy all this time!" this time he lunged at Webb with deadly fury. Webb tried to fend him off, but Scott had the strength of a man possessed. He just kept coming at Clay no matter how much Webb was trying to avoid hurting him. In the end, Webb knew he was going to have to knock Scott out so he could get Katherine out of there safely.   
  
The problem with that plan was Scott. He wanted nothing more than to kill Webb at that point. The fight went for some time, and finally Webb was able to land a solid punch to Scott's nose. He fell squarely onto the coffee table, breaking the legs on it and crashing to the floor with it.   
  
Scott did not move after the blow, Webb turned to look for Katherine and found her huddled in the corner, behind an over stuffed chair. He went over to her and helped her to her feet.   
  
"Is it over?" she signed.   
  
"Yes, he's out cold," Webb told her. "Go and pack a bag, while I check on him. I'm getting you out of here!"   
  
"No, Clay, I need to stay here and take care of him. He'll be very upset that you knocked him out," she started to go over to Scott, but Clay stopped her.   
  
"I'll check on him, you get the first-aid kit," he waited till she left the room to go over to Scott. Clay wanted to make sure Scott would stay out long enough for him to try again to convince her to go with him to a safe place. As it turned out, Clay did not have to worry about how long Scott would be out.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 7 When Webb went over to check on him, he realized Scott was dead. Clay was not really all that upset about killing the other agent. A man who beat his wife was scum as far as he was concerned, and Scott had been doing that for the eleven years he and Katherine had been married. Katherine had been in the hospital more times that Clay could count because of this man. His only real concern was how to tell Katherine. For some strange reason, she truly loved this man, he worried how Katherine would feel about him when he did tell her.   
  
Although he had tried to never let his feelings show, he had been in love with Katherine for years. He only prayed that now she would not cut him from her life completely. Clay pulled out his cell phone and called the office. They told him to call the local authorities and to get himself a good lawyer, the agency would pay for his defense.   
  
Katherine came into the room, hesitantly, she was afraid that Scott might already have regained consciousness. Webb had just placed the call to the police when he saw her enter the room.   
  
"Is he awake?" she signed.   
  
"No, Katherine, he's not. Come into the kitchen, I need to talk to you," Clay signed back to her.   
  
"I should be here when he wakes, he'll be mad if I'm not."   
  
"He won't wake, come with me please," he took her by the hand and led her out of the room where her dead husband lay. Once they were in the kitchen, he held out a chair for her. Going down on one knee in front of Katherine, Clay looked deeply into her sad eyes. How he wished he could be on one knee in front of her for a much different reason!   
  
He slowly began to sign, "Katherine.... Scott is...I'm so sorry, but Scott is dead."   
  
She sat there staring, at him, her eyes were completely blank. Clay was more worried about this reaction than if she had hit him or cried. Outside he could hear the sirens approaching, usually always in command of any given situation, he was at a loss here. He looked for some reaction, any reaction, from her, but there was none. Even the lights flashing to indicate someone was at the door didn't get a response from her.   
  
"Wait here, I need to answer the door," Clay signed to her, he looked back when he got to the kitchen door to check on her but she had not moved an inch.   
  
Katherine was not aware she had moved after Clay left her in the kitchen, but when the police came into the room she was sitting in the living room with Scott's head in her lap. She was signing to him, "Wake up! Wake up!" over and over again.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 8   
  
"What is she doing?" asked one of the cops as they came farther into the room. The paramedics were at Scott's side by this time and one of them tried to move Katherine out of the way so they could examine Scott.   
  
She resisted the man who was trying to move her. Clay signed to her, "Katherine, they need you to move so they can help Scott," he also said this aloud, adding the explanation, "Mrs. Kelso is deaf."   
  
Katherine moved away from her husband and went to sit on the couch. When she did this, Webb noticed that there was blood on her skirt where Scott's head had rested in her lap.   
  
"Mr. Webb, if you have a lawyer, you had better call him, this man is dead," the detective in charge told him.   
  
"I told you that when I called you," Webb replied, pulling out his cell phone and hitting a number he had on speed dial.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Mac, it's Webb. I need a good lawyer, know of any?"   
  
"What kind of trouble are you in now, Webb?" Colonel Sarah McKenzie demanded.   
  
"I killed a man, Mac."   
  
"Damn it, Webb! Where are you?" she was already throwing off her bathrobe and starting to get dressed to go out again.   
  
Webb gave her the address and directions, and at the last minute added, "Mac, this has to be on your own time, no uniform."   
  
"Got it," she replied, "See you soon."   
  
Next Webb placed a call to Katherine's friend and interpreter, Misty Austen. He was sure the detectives would not want him to be acting as a go- between when they questioned Katherine.   
  
"Why aren't they taking him to the hospital, Clay?" Katherine asked.   
  
"What did she say?" asked one of the detectives.   
  
"She wants to know why you are not taking him to the hospital," Webb answered.   
  
One of the paramedics pulled a sheet up over Scott's face before the question could be answered. Katherine looked at her friend, Clay, as a single tear slid down her cheek. "He is dead?" she signed.   
  
Clay moved to sit next to her on the couch putting his arm around her shoulders and nodded, 'Yes'.   
  
Katherine buried her face in her hands and wept. She was not sure if it was completely sorrow because he was dead or if it was just a tiny bit of relief that the beatings would finally stop. Then she was overcome with guilt for even thinking that!   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 9   
  
Just then the coroner arrived and quickly began taking pictures of the body. At this, Clay suggested that they move into another room so Katherine would not have to watch.   
  
"Damn, it's going to be impossible to question her!" the detective said looking at the weeping woman.   
  
"Her interpreter is on the way here, but it will be a few minutes. You could either write out the questions or start with ones that you don't think I would change her answers on," Clay told them, after they had moved into the kitchen, and Katherine had had some time to calm down a bit.   
  
"Alright, I guess we can try that. Ask her to tell us what happened in her own words."   
  
'Oh yeah! That is a good way to start!' Clay thought as he signed the question to Katherine. He did not think much of this detective or his methods.   
  
"Well, Scottie and I were...talking about our days when Clay arrived at the door...um they got into a fight, and Clay knocked Scottie..." she burst into fresh tears.   
  
The detective was about to ask a follow up question when the lights flashed. "Huh? What?" he asked, startled.   
  
"Someone is at the door," Webb informed him, getting up to answer it. Mac and Misty, both stood there, having met on the sidewalk.   
  
"Where is Katherine?" asked Misty.   
  
"In the kitchen," Webb told her.   
  
When Mac found out the body was still there, she went to take a look, telling Clay she would join them in the kitchen shortly.   
  
Back in the kitchen, the detective was wasting no time in questioning Katherine, "So you were talking with your husband when Mr. Webb came in and started attacking him?"   
  
"No! Clay was trying not to hit him!" Katherine tried to correct the detective.   
  
"How did he end up killing your husband if he was trying NOT to hit him?"   
  
Both Misty and Katherine gasped at the abruptness of this question. "Clay was protecting...um, he was trying to keep Scottie from hitting..." Katherine stopped when she realized there was no way she could make the detective understand that Clay had not started the fight without making it clear that Scottie had been beating her when Clay arrived.   
  
"Your husband was hitting you when Mr. Webb arrived? Did he do this often?" At these questions, Katherine buried her face in her hands and began to cry again.   
  
Mac had entered the kitchen in time to hear the detective's questions and when no one else responded she said, "This is at least the second time he had been abusing her, the first that I am aware of was on January 18, 2002, the night before she testified on behalf of Admiral Chegwidden. She passed out after being on the stand and was taken to the hospital. Mr. Webb can confirm this he picked her up the next day."   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 10   
  
"Is that true?" the detective asked Webb.   
  
"You do not have to take anyone's word on it, detective. Simply check the hospital records."   
  
"You will need to come down to the station for further questioning, Mr. Webb."   
  
Misty gently touched Katherine on the shoulder, and when she looked up, signed to her, "Scott can't hurt you any longer, but unless you tell the truth about what happened, Clay could go to jail."   
  
Anyone looking at Katherine could see the internal battle that was being fought, her face showed the struggle she was having about breaking eleven years of silence. She turned to look at Clay, warring emotions gripping her. She loved Scottie, but not how he treated her, and Clay had always been a good friend to both of them. He had killed her husband! But he had been defending her at the time. She could not let him go to jail for what she was sure was an accident.   
  
Finally, Katherine began to sign. "Scottie had seen me having coffee with a student of mine today, and he was jealous. He had hit me just as Clay came to the door. Scottie started trying to hit Clay because he would not let him hit me anymore. Clay tried to get him to stop so he could take me away, but Scottie just kept after him. Finally Clay punched him. I thought he was just knocked out..." she was crying again by this point.   
  
"That would put We...Mr. Webb's actions in the self-defense category," Mac informed the detective.   
  
"Yes, it does seem that way Counselor. Mr. Webb, you don't plan on leavin town anytime soon do you?"   
  
"Not unless my job would call for it. I'll inform the director that I need to stay 'in country' for a time."   
  
"Fine, I think we can get out of here in that case. We will be in touch."   
  
"I don't think Katherine should be alone tonight," Webb said.   
  
"I'll stay with her," Misty offered.   
  
"Okay, thanks, Misty." Then Clay turned to sign directly to Katherine, "I can't tell you how sorry I am for what happened, Katie. If you don't hate me, I will come back in the morning and help with any arrangements that need to be made."   
  
"Oh, Clay, I could never hate you!" she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then quickly looked around as if to see if anyone was watching.   
  
Clay knew that she was still expecting an angry response form her husband. The guilt he felt, warred with the hope that now she was free that she might one day come to love him.   
  
Mac was surprised at the emotions she saw on Webb's face. She had never thought of the spy in love with someone, but there it was on his face as he spoke to Katherine. 'Wow,' she thought, 'that must have been tough, to be in love with his friend's wife.' Mac wondered how he really felt about killing her husband.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 11   
  
"Webb, can I see you outside?" Mac inquired.   
  
Clay said his good-byes to Misty and Katherine and walked out with Mac. "What did you need, Mac?" he asked when they got out to the cars.   
  
"Just wanted to suggest that you be careful about letting your feelings for Mrs. Kelso show around the detective."   
  
"She is my friend, Mac!"   
  
"You love her, Webb!"   
  
"How the hell did you know that?" he exclaimed.   
  
"It's written on your face every time you look at her. Not very spy-like to let your feelings show like that," she advised.   
  
"Damn it, Mac! Yes, I love her! Do you have any idea how hard it has been to stand by while he beat her for the last eleven years?"   
  
"My God! No wonder I have never seen you with anyone! You have loved a married woman for eleven years?!"   
  
"Yeah, have a good laugh at that one!"   
  
"You think I am so heartless that I would delight in the pain that must bring you? Wow, Webb, low opinion of me!"   
  
"Sorry, Mac, it's been a hell of a day."   
  
"Yeah, I gathered that. Go home, sleep, tomorrow is another day!"   
  
"Sounds like a plan. Night, Mac, and thanks for coming out tonight."   
  
"Forget it. Try and sleep," she said as she got in her car. 'Damn!' Mac thought as she drove away, 'I wish someone loved me like that!"   
  
Wednesday, December 21, 2002 0945 EST JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia   
  
The next morning, Mac was sitting at her desk reviewing a case file for an upcoming trial, when her phone rang. It was the Coroner with news on Scott Kelso. He informed her that it had not been a punch that killed him, but a shard of glass from the coffee table. When it broke under Scott's weight, a piece of the glass had driven itself into the back of his head right at the base of the brain stem.   
  
With a huge grin on her face, Mac placed a call to the detective in charge of the case. He reluctantly admitted that, with Mrs. Kelso's statement that Mr. Webb acted in defense of her and self-defense that the charges against him would be dropped.   
  
Her next call was to Webb's cell phone number.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Webb, it's Mac. I just spoke with the Coroner and the cause of Kelso's death was a shard of glass from the broken coffee table, not you! The detective is dropping all charges!"   
  
"Thank you, Mac, that's good to know."   
  
"You don't sound very happy about this, Webb."   
  
"No, I guess I don't. I still have to face the fact that if I had not punched him he would not have fallen on the table and died. I am here with Katherine now, helping her make arrangements. Thank you for the call, Mac, I need to get back to her now."   
  
"Alright, Webb, but don't blame yourself for an accident, and you did stop him from inflicting any more beatings on his wife. If there is anything else I can do, please give me a call."   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 12   
  
Monday, June 02, 2003 Seven months later   
  
Webb was home and recovering from the mission to Paraguay. Mac and Harm were also back in the States and had returned to work at JAG. Harriett's baby was due in just a few weeks. Admiral Chegwidden had had a volatile break up with Meredith Cavanaugh, and was now in Italy visiting his daughter Francesca. Mac was in charge while he was gone.   
  
It was the last week of school, finals were over at last, and Katherine Kelso's senior sign language class was ready for their senior trip. They had been making plans and holding all kinds of events to raise money to go. Excitement had been at a fever pitch for the last month. Katherine had all she could do to try and keep them on track through finals.   
  
Twelve students and Katherine were going to spend six days in Florence, Italy at the international sign language conference. Since all twelve students were either seventeen or eighteen years of age, the high school administrators had decided that Mrs. Kelso was the only chaperone they needed. The class consisted of eight girls and four boys.   
  
Knowing of Katherine's fear of enclosed places with a large group of people, her good friend, Clayton Webb had offered her the use of his family's private plane for the trip.   
  
It had been a wonderful six days in Italy for Katherine and her students. They had behaved well, learned so much, and make her very proud to be their teacher.   
  
Sunday, June 08, 2003 0700 EST Sarah Mackenzie's apartment Falls Church, Virginia   
  
However, the past week had not been so great at JAG Headquarters. For some reason, that Mac could not fathom, Harm had decided to try and cheer up Meredith after her break-up with the Admiral. He had taken her flying because she enjoyed it so much.   
  
On Friday, Mac had found out that Meredith had given Harm a pet hamster named King Leer. Her new pet name for Harm was 'The Harmster' and the hamster's name was because Harm had such a cute leer. Meredith admitted to her friend Mac that she and her Harmster had started dating!   
  
Mac had spent over an hour on the phone with Harm on Friday night trying to convince him of the foolishness of his actions, but he would not listen. Then he hung up on her because he needed to leave for another date with Meredith!   
  
But here it was Sunday morning, and Mac was trying to blot the week out of her mind. She decided to start the day with a run to clear her head.   
  
An hour later, she returned to her apartment feeling much better about things. Grabbing a bottled water from the fridge, she went to check the messages on her machine.   
  
There was only one call, from Kresge Medical Center's nurses' station asking her to call as soon as she got the message. Mac's heart sunk into her shoes, her first thought was for Harriett and the baby she was carrying. Remembering how devastated everyone at the office had been when Harriett lost baby Sarah, Mac dialed as fast as she could.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 13   
  
"This is Sarah Mackenzie, I had a message that someone there wanted me to call?"   
  
"Yes, Ms. Mackenzie, we have you listed as the in-town-contact in case of emergency for a Harmon Rabb..."   
  
"Harm? What happened? Is he alright?" Mac shot the questions out like she was grilling a hostile witness.   
  
"Ms. Mackenzie, if you give me a moment I will explain. It seems that Mr. Rabb and a Ms. Meredith Cavanaugh were in a small plane that crash-landed this morning. We found your name and number in his wallet."   
  
"Why is he not at Bethesda? ...Oh, never mind! What is wrong? Is he okay?"   
  
"He is in critical condition, and at present, he is in surgery. We have not been able to locate any contact information on Ms. Cavanaugh, but she keeps calling for someone named AJ, and seems overly concerned about her hamster."   
  
"That is her pet name for Commander Rabb," Mac informed the nurse.   
  
"Oh we thought it had something to do with the hamster the police found in the plane at the crash site."   
  
"What?! Oh never mind! I am on my way. What is Ms. Cavanaugh's condition?"   
  
"She is also critical. Is this AJ person someone we should contact?"   
  
"I will take care of that," hanging up the phone, she grabbed her cell and ran for her car. Mac hit the Admiral's number on her speed dial before she even thought of what she was going to say.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Sir? It's Mac, um Sir...are you...I mean you better...or should..."   
  
"Mac, what is it?" he interrupted.   
  
"Sir, there's been an accident...Harm and Meredith...well, it seems he took her flying and they have crashed. I am on my way to the hospital now, but the nurse said they are both in critical condi...Sir, Meredith was asking for you." Mack did not know how to go on. He now knew all she did, well, almost all. There was that weird thing about the hamster in the plane and the fact that Harm and Meredith had been dating, but she was not about to tell him that.   
  
"Mac, take a breath! I will be on the first flight I can get. Call me with updates as soon as you have them."   
  
His steady, authoritative voice calmed her nerves somewhat and having clear instructions on what to do helped a lot as well.   
  
"Alright, Sir, I will call when I know anything more. If you need to be picked up when you get back here, please let me know."   
  
"I will, Mac. Keep good thought," he told her and hung up.   
  
Mac found nothing new when she arrived at the hospital. Both Harm and Meredith were still in critical condition. Harm came through surgery as well as could be expected, they told her, but they still were not upgrading his condition.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 14   
  
Meanwhile, in Italy, AJ was having no luck in getting a flight out. After more than half a dozen calls to both commercial and military flight options, the best he could find was a mid-morning flight the next day. Hating to bother Webb, when he was still recovering from his injuries from Paraguay, AJ still thought the spy might have some other connections that would get him back to the States faster.   
  
"Webb, I hate to bother you while you are recovering, but I need to get back to the States as quickly as possible. Rabb and Meredith Cavanaugh were in a plane crash and are in critical condition. Are there any strings the you can pull to get me out of here before mid-day tomorrow?"   
  
"Sorry to hear that, AJ. But man, do you live right or what? Can you be ready to leave in 90 minutes?"   
  
"Yes, of course! What flight it leaving in 90 minutes? I could find nothing before tomorrow!"   
  
"A friend of mine, is a teacher with a class on a senior trip, she has my family's plane there because of her fear of flying in a crowd of strangers. They are returning to the States today, and will be taking off from Florence shortly. If you get there, I will call the pilot and let them know you are on the way."   
  
"I am about a twenty-minute drive from Florence and am already packed, yes, I can make it. Thanks, Webb."   
  
"Don't mention it AJ. I owe you several for putting Sarah Mackenzie in so much danger in Paraguay."   
  
"Mac knew the risks when she took the job, Webb, but the longer you keep that attitude, the better we will get along."   
  
As it turned out, AJ arrived in Florence at the airport with very little time to spare. Traffic had been awful. He found the plane with little difficulty, it was surrounded by teenagers when he arrived. AJ found himself wondering where their teacher was, as he got out of the cab and paid the driver.   
  
The group of what would normally be boisterous teens were extraordinarily quiet. They were all using sign language, and AJ's thoughts raced back to the young woman he had met a year ago when he had been on trial for slapping that high school student.   
  
Just then, the pilot approached from the hanger and announced that there was a bad storm front moving in and they needed to leave now if they wanted to stay ahead of it. AJ saw several of the teens turn to one of the girls and begin to sign to her. It was then he realized he knew her! It was Katherine Kelso, the woman who had testified on his behalf a year ago.   
  
There was no more time for reminiscing then, as the pilot encouraged them all to hurry. As everyone was gathering last minute belongings, Katherine saw AJ for the first time. Her eyes widened in surprise. When Clay had called her to say a friend of his needed to 'hitch a ride State-side' she had no idea she would know him! She remembered Admiral Chegwidden from the trial, but he looked different without the uniform.   
  
The next several minutes were filled with everyone getting settled on the plane. AJ waited for everyone to choose his or her seats before he chose one for himself. When all were settled there were two choices, three of the four front row seats were open. He could either sit alone on the left, or next to Katherine on the right. He really did not want to be alone with his thought of Rabb and Meredith on this trip so he chose to sit next to Katherine.   
  
She smiled shyly at him when he sat down and AJ returned her smile. As he buckled himself in, a flash of lightning lit up the plane. It seemed like the storm had caught up with them.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 15   
  
After take off, AJ turned to Katherine and made a writing motion with his hands. She nodded and reached into her purse for a pad of paper and pen.   
  
The first thing AJ wrote was an apology for not having paper. 'I usually do when I have my briefcase with me.'   
  
She wrote back, 'That is okay, Admiral. I didn't know you and Clay were friends.'   
  
'I am not sure you would call us friends, but I have known him many years. So this is your class?'   
  
'Yes, on their senior trip. We were at a weeklong international sign language conference. How are things at JAG? Is Colonel Mackenzie well?'   
  
'That is why I need to get back. One of my staff was in a plane crash. Colonel Mackenzie's partner, Commander Rabb.'   
  
'I am sorry. I hope he was not seriously injured?'   
  
'He and his passenger are both in critical condition, which is why I am rushing back.'   
  
'Well, I'm glad we were here for you!'   
  
'So am I. Actually, I would like to keep my mind off of it right now, how about teaching me some sign language?'   
  
'I can do that, why don't we start with the alphabet?'   
  
They spent the next thirty minutes or so of the flight working on the alphabet. She made him spell his name out. Katherine would not allow him to get by with just AJ. She tried to restrain her giggle when he finally spelled it out, but he saw it.   
  
Outside, the storm was getting worse, and the pilot recommended that everyone put their seat belts back on.   
  
The plane ride became more turbulent as the time passed, and the skies were so dark, it was if night had fallen. The students were getting edgier by the moment. There was fearful whispering, and a couple of the girls were even crying softly. AJ unbuckled his seat belt, and when Katherine put her hand on his arm with a questioning look, he spelled out 'It is ok,' to her and turned in the aisle to face the students.   
  
"Everyone calm down! Planes fly through storms all the time and come out just fine." The class seemed to calm down at his reassuring words, but just as he retook his seat, a flash of lightning lit up the interior of the plane as if it were daylight.   
  
One of the girls in the back of the plane screamed, and Katherine clutched AJ's arm. The plane shuddered and the interior lights went out. AJ was about to try calming the students again when he saw something that even alarmed him.   
  
The left engine of the plane was on fire!   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 16   
  
Sunday, June 08, 2003 1230 EST Kresge Medical Center Falls Church, Virginia   
  
Mac sat in the waiting room outside of the intensive care unit, waiting for her five-minute visit with Harm and Meredith. That is all that they would allow her, five minutes every hour. She had been here for long enough for three visits with Meredith but only two with Harm. When she had arrived, he had still been in surgery. Meredith had sustained two broken legs and an arm, as well as minor internal injuries. She had been in and out of consciousness during Mac's last brief visit, and all she kept saying was AJ's name. Harm, on the other hand, had sustained a head injury and had still not regained consciousness, as well as a punctured lung, ruptured kidney and broken collarbone.   
  
Mac had considered calling the Admiral several times in the last few hours, but he had told her to call if there was any change in their conditions, and there had not been. So she sat, hour after hour, waiting on the few minutes that she would be allowed in to visit her two friends.   
  
As Mac waited for her next visit to the intensive care unit, she was startled to see Clayton Webb coming slowly towards her. He was still walking with a limp that the cane he relied on did nothing to hide. But this time, it was not his injuries she was thinking of as he came down the hall, it was the grim look on his face.   
  
She jumped to her feet and went up to him. "Clay, what is it?" she had stopped calling him 'Webb' after their time together in Paraguay. She just couldn't think of him that impersonally ever again, when he had nearly given his life to protect her.   
  
"The plane AJ was...is on, is overdue. They should have landed over an hour ago. There has been no contact with them for longer than that. We're afraid they went down in the storm."   
  
There was nothing that Webb could do to keep Mac from hitting the floor. His reflexes were not up to normal yet, and he was not expecting this tough Marine to faint on him.   
  
Sunday, 08, 2003 1130 EST Somewhere over the ocean   
  
The plane dropped several hundred feet and AJ headed for the cockpit as several people screamed. When he got there he informed the pilot that he was a former Navy SEAL and asked if he could help in any way.   
  
"Keep 'em calm, while I look for a place to land. You'll be of the most use when we get down, Sir," the pilot told him.   
  
"Okay, just call out if I can be of assistance," AJ returned to the passenger section to get them ready for a rough landing. Once back there, he instructed them to remove all sharp objects and glasses and to get into crash positions. Then he sat next to Katherine and tried to spell things as quickly as he could.   
  
Up front, the pilot was frantically looking for a place to set the plane down. Just as he was about to give up hope and put it down in the water, he saw a small patch of land in the distance. He tried to send out an SOS but the lightning strike had taken out the entire electrical system. Shouting to the passengers that he saw land and was going to try for it, he also told them to prepare for a crash.   
  
Because Katherine could hear none of this, AJ put his arm around her shoulders and his hand on the back of her head to remind her to keep it down.   
  
As the pilot was lining up for landing on the tiny speck of land he had spotted, there was another crack of lightning that once again lit up the plane. He saw that he was not going to be able to make the landing he wanted. There was little he could do to control the plane with only one engine in the turbulent weather.   
  
The pilot's last thought was, 'Mr. Webb is gonna to kill me for wrecking his plane!'   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 17   
  
The plane hit the water like a wall of concrete, but as soon as they stopped moving, AJ was on his feet firing instructions at the group.   
  
"I need a show of hands for those that cannot swim!" Two hands went up as one of the boys translated for Katherine. But then the bad news came at him, two that could swim had suffered a broken leg and broken arm in the landing, so they would have to go in the rubber life raft that AJ was already in the process of opening. "Gather any of your belongings that you can and anything else you can carry, like blankets and pillows, and get them into the raft with the four that are riding. Everyone get your shoes off, and if you are not a strong swimmer, hang onto the ropes on the side of the raft. The rest of you swim towards the landmass out there. The ones of you that can paddle the raft, do so, I will help guide it. Now let's move!"   
  
The students moved to the front of the plane, two of them helping the girl with the broken leg. AJ was impressed at how quickly the teens responded to his directions and how little panic he saw in them. Not taking the time to analyze it then, he was nonetheless grateful that he did not have to cope with terrorized teens as well as the emergency at hand.   
  
The plane was taking on water and sinking fast. AJ encouraged everyone to move as quickly as possible. He saw Katherine at the door of the plane, making sure each one of her students got out safely. When the last one was out and only AJ and she remained, he turned to her, and motioned for her to stay close to him and indicated that she leave the plane first.   
  
Rain lashed their bodies and the wind seemed intent on them not reaching land. With every stroke, it pushed against them, seemingly to prevent them from reaching their destination. Even as good a swimmer as AJ was, he had to admit the trip to land was not an easy one.   
  
Exhaustion and relief warred on every face when they finally reached land. Most lay on the sand, trying to recover from the arduous swim. Once he had made sure all were safe, even though he knew he would soon need to find them all shelter, AJ headed back towards the plane.   
  
The pilot was unaccounted for and AJ needed to go back for him. Although he feared the man was dead it was still part of the code AJ lived by, 'never leave a man behind'. By the time he had swum back to the plane, the door was under water. Swimming in and to the cockpit door, AJ opened it to find what he had feared was true. The impact of the plane hitting the water had shattered the front window, and a quick check of the pilot told AJ that his neck was broken.   
  
Undoing the harness that held the body in, AJ started to swim back to the door of the plane. That was the first time that he realized that Katherine had followed him. He was amazed at her courage. Knowing the air in his lungs was getting short, he motioned her out of the plane and followed right behind her.   
  
Katherine kicked her way to the surface to gasp for some much needed air. As she broke the surface, she felt something underwater pummel her body.   
  
AJ, who was still underwater, took much more of the force of the explosion when the engine that had been on fire when they crashed, blew up.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 18   
  
Katherine trod water, looking for AJ to surface. She knew he had been right behind her, and he should have been up by now, even if he was dragging the pilot's body with him. Sparing one glance towards the beach where her students were, Katherine dove back under the water to find the Admiral.   
  
It seemed to take an eternity to find him. Katherine had to surface for more air before she discovered him, unconscious, she prayed, and not dead. Dragging him with her, she swam for land.   
  
Several of her students had been watching for them to come back from the plane, so when she got close to the beach with AJ, they ran to help. They pulled his body up on the sand as Katherine got to her feet and followed them. She knelt down by AJ, and placed her hand on his neck.   
  
Katherine couldn't find a pulse!   
  
Sunday, June 08, 2003 1245 EST Kresge Medical Center Falls Church, Virginia   
  
When Mac came around, she was laying on a couch in the waiting room with a nurse bending over her, waving smelling salts under her nose. Clayton Webb was sitting in a chair nearby with a worried look on his face.   
  
"What happened?" Mac asked.   
  
"You fainted," Webb answered her.   
  
"Marines don't faint," she snapped back. She saw that he was about to make a snide comment, and lifted a finger to point at him, "Don't say another word!....IF you know what's good for you!"   
  
The nurse, seeing that the Colonel was going to be okay, left them alone to talk.   
  
"God, Clay, tell me it was some kind of sick joke that you were playing when you said the Admiral's plane is missing?"   
  
He looked at her sympathetically, "No, Sarah, I wasn't. Believe me, I wish I were. Katherine Kelso is on the plane also."   
  
For just a moment, Mac looked confused, then her memory clicked in, and she said, "The woman you love? Oh, Clay...God what can we do?"   
  
"I have already put every contact I have on it. Why are you here all alone?"   
  
"I called the Admiral to come, and look what happened!" Mac snapped, jumping to her feet and stalking to the window. She was not content to stand there long though and started pacing back and forth.   
  
"Mac, you should not be here alone. What about the Roberts'?"   
  
"God, no! Harriett is due any day! There is no way I want to put her through this. And the longer we can keep her from hearing about the Admiral, the better. She loves him so!"   
  
The nurse that had been allowing Mac in to see both Harm and Meredith came over to tell her that she could go in and see them again for her five- minute visit. Mac walked over and placed a hand on Webb's shoulder, "I will be back in ten minutes, don't go anywhere, okay?"   
  
"I'll be here, Sarah."   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 19   
  
Katherine started mouth-to-mouth right away and seeing what she was doing, Jenny Davis, whose mother was a nurse, began chest compressions. The seconds crawled by as Katherine and Jenny worked on AJ's lifeless body. Katherine didn't even realize that tears were joining the rain streaking down her cheeks.   
  
Then...suddenly...there was a slight movement under her lips. AJ's lips moved! Seconds later, she felt his body convulse and helped him to turn on his side to expel all the water he had breathed.   
  
Coughing and sputtering, AJ was nonetheless alive!   
  
"Jenny, I will watch the Admiral, can you see to Mark's broken arm and Ann's broken leg?" Katherine signed. Jenny nodded and went to see what she could do to help her classmates.   
  
Once AJ had stopped coughing up water, Katherine helped him to lay flat again, with his head pillowed in her lap. He tried to speak but she laid a finger on his lips and shook her head 'No'.   
  
Many thoughts were flashing through AJ's mind as Katherine laid her finger on his lips. The ringing in his ears from the explosion of the plane engine kept trying to pull him away from things his SEAL training told him needed to be done. First was to check on the injured students, and then find shelter and food for all of them, he also spared a thought as to what happened to the pilot's body? They also needed to try and call for help, he knew the radio from the plane would be dead because of the fried electrical system, but their cell phones might still work, and even after vomiting up all that water there was till the faint taste of Katherine's lips on his, from when he had come to.   
  
Katherine looked up as Brenda Jordan, a blonde cheerleader and usually the perkiest of her students, came over to sit down next to her, looking like she was about to cry.   
  
Because Brenda distracted her, Katherine's finger slipped from AJ's lips and he fought the ringing in his ears, and took the opportunity to say, "Katherine, I have to check on the injured students."   
  
It was not until Brenda answered, "Mark and Ann are the only ones with more than bruises, Sir," that he realized he had not heard her, or his own comment for that matter. Testing this discovery, AJ stated, "I need to get up," again he didn't hear his own words. He couldn't hear!   
  
Sunday, June 08, 2003 1300 EST Kresge Medical Center Falls Church, Virginia   
  
"Meredith?" Mac said when she saw her friend move as she sat next to her bed during her brief visit.   
  
Moaning, Meredith muttered, "Where am I? What happened?"   
  
"You were in a plane crash, Mere, and you are in the hospital. Let me get the nurse."   
  
As Mac rose from her seat to go to the door, Meredith reached out and touched her hand, "Harm? Is he...?"   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 20   
  
"Harm is alive, honey. He's here in the hospital. You just rest," Mac encouraged Meredith.   
  
"AJ..."   
  
"What about AJ, Mere?"   
  
"Tell AJ...I'm sorry..."   
  
"Sorry about what honey?"   
  
"That I fell in love with Harm. He's everything that AJ could be if he would just loosen up, but don't tell him that part, please. Just tell him I'm sorry."   
  
"Mere, you can tell him yourself when he gets back from Italy. Rest now, I am going to see Harm."   
  
"Tell him I love him."   
  
"I will." 'Sure, I will!' Mac thought as she went to see Harm. 'I tell him that and he will have heart failure for sure!'   
  
Mac stopped by Harm's bed, but as she expected, he was still unconscious. She sat there for the five-minutes they allowed her, and then went back out to the waiting room and Clay.   
  
************** Back on the beach.   
  
'He was... No, he didn't even want to think the word. 'Suck it up Squid, there are a bunch of kids relying on you! Get to your feet and get to work!' The pep talk helped only slightly. The ringing in his head still called to him to close his eyes and sleep. Forcing himself to stand, even though Katherine was trying to keep him from doing so, he went over to the teen with the broken leg.   
  
Her classmate had put a splint on it, but AJ knew that if her leg was ever going to heal right, it needed to be set. "Can you hear me?" he asked as he knelt in the sand next to her. She lifted a tear-streaked face and nodded. "This is going to hurt, but it needs to be done for your leg to heal properly. Do you understand?"   
  
Katherine had followed AJ when he went over to Ann. Brenda tagged along, and when AJ started talking to Ann, she translated for Katherine.   
  
Motioning for AJ to wait a minute, Katherine felt for the pressure points she knew would work the best for what he was about to do. Finding the spots she wanted, Katherine applied pressure and then nodded for AJ to go ahead.   
  
AJ took hold of her leg, and telling Ann to take a deep breath, he jerked sharply, snapping the bone back into place. Ann only gave a small gasp at the suddenness of his action, but did not cry out in pain at all. AJ was amazed when he looked up and found her patiently waiting for whatever he would do next. He told, Jenny, the girl who had originally put the splint on, to redo it, and then went in search of the young man with the broken arm.   
  
Katherine did the same little pressure point maneuver to Mark as she had to Ann, and once again AJ was surprised when the teen showed little reaction to the very painful act of setting his arm.   
  
AJ pressed the heels of his hands to his temples in a vain attempt to stop the ringing. Katherine saw the motion and came over to him. Indicating that he should sit down she closed her eyes and ran her hands over his head. She had a way of 'seeing' where the pain was with her fingertips, she couldn't explain it, she just seemed to be able to tell where the pain came from. Once she located the source, she applied pressure to the nerve endings that she knew would shut the pain down. He winced as she hit the hypersensitive spots, but almost instantly the ringing stopped and the stabbing pain was now just a dull ache.   
  
Promising himself that when things finally settled down a bit he would ask Katherine how she did that, AJ rose to get back to work. It was still raining hard, so shelter should be the next course of action he decided. Asking the students if anyone had camping or scouting experience, he was rewarded with three that had. Brenda, the perky cheerleader, and her very shy sister, Toni, and a young man named Rick. When AJ explained that he wanted them to help him scout out some shelter for the group, Brenda said that she and Rick would pair up, and that Toni should go with AJ.   
  
AJ instructed Brenda and Rick to hike along the beach in the opposite direction that he and Toni would take, looking for anywhere they could all get out of the weather. If they had not met back up in a half an hour, both teams would return to the main group.   
  
Before they set off, AJ remembered his earlier thought about the cell phones to call for help. He once again called for the attention of the group. "Do any of you have a cell phone that did not go swimming with you, one that was in a purse or backpack? We might be able to call for help if the phone remained dry."   
  
Several of the students reached into pockets for their phones, all of them were soaked with salt water. Only one girl, Rita Atkins, ran over to the raft to look for her purse among all the belongings there. Digging it out, she searched for her phone and dialed her home number. Nothing happened. AJ asked her to try several different numbers, but to no avail. They were without a way of contacting the outside world. Who knew how long it would be before they were found?   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 21   
  
Sunday, June 08, 2003 1320 EST Kresge Medical Center Falls Church, Virginia   
  
When Mac got back to the waiting room, she caught Clay popping some pills and downing them with coffee. He passed her the other cup that was sitting next to him, "I figured you could use that."   
  
"Yeah, and maybe some of the pain pills too?" she tried to make a joke.   
  
"Sarah, how long have you been here?"   
  
"Four hours, thirteen minutes and forty-eight seconds."   
  
He smiled gently at her. "The four hours would have been enough info. Have you eaten at all?"   
  
"Not since last night. I went for a run first thing this morning, and the message from here was waiting when I got back. I came right over."   
  
"Then, why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get some food? I will stay here and come and get you if there is any change."   
  
"Any change? You promise?"   
  
"Yes, Sarah, I promise."   
  
"All right then, I won't be long," she told him.   
  
He watched her walk away, and his thoughts once again turned to Katherine Kelso. Clay was not often a praying man, but he prayed now that she was okay. At least if the plane had to go down, she had AJ with her. Clay knew of no other man who was more capable of coming through something like that than AJ Chegwidden.   
  
Back on the Beach.   
  
Brenda was doing more flirting with Rick than she was looking for shelter for the group. They held hands as they walked down the beach. She thought that if it weren't for the dang plane crash, this would be kind of fun! Rick was trying to look for a cave or something, but the rain was keeping Brenda's T-shirt wet, and since she was not wearing a bra it was very hard to keep his mind on finding shelter.   
  
On the other side, of what AJ now believed to be a small island, he and Toni were having better luck. About twenty minutes out of camp, the beach ended and rocky cliffs began. It only took another five minutes of searching before they found a cave large enough for the whole group. AJ knew it would be crowded, but beggars couldn't be choosers, and they all needed to get out of the rain. AJ indicated to Toni that they needed to head back to the others. She nodded and they turned to go back.   
  
Rick had managed to keep track of the time, so both scouting parties arrived back at the group within minutes of each other. AJ instructed everyone to carry as much as they could from the raft, and asked for a volunteer to bring the raft along as well. One of the boys wanted to know why AJ was not going to help them carry things.   
  
"Because I have something else to carry," he informed the boy, and walked over to Ann, the girl with the broken leg. AJ lifted her into his arms and led the way down the beach towards the cave he and Toni had found. Everyone quickly gathered up supplies as they had been instructed to, and followed him.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 22   
  
Mac ate a quick meal, without tasting a bite of it. She really did not know what to do. Tomorrow morning, the staff would expect to see both her and Harm. They would also be hurt that she had not told them today. But she just did not have the heart to burden them with the news about both Harm and the Admiral all at once. 'Maybe, I should tell them about Harm tonight, and wait for more news about the Admiral. Yes, that was what she would do!'   
  
Pulling out her cell phone, Mac called Sturgis first. She explained about Harm and Meredith and the plane crash, she did not tell him about the Admiral. "Could you call Tiner for me, please? I still need to call Bud and Harriett." When he said he would she hung up and dialed the Roberts' number.   
  
"Bud, is Harriett nearby?...No, don't get her, I need to talk to you, but did not want her to over hear. You will need to find a way to break this to her gently." Mac waited for Bud to agree to do this before she told him the news of Harm and Meredith.   
  
Bud, being Bud, immediately offered to come to the hospital to keep her company and to do any thing else that she need him to.   
  
"No, Bud, there is nothing you can do here really. Just stay there and take care of Harriett and that baby she is carrying. I will call if there is any more news, and Commander Turner is on his way over as well, so everything will be all right."   
  
Back in the Cave.   
  
Katherine had explained the tradition of sign names while she was teaching him the alphabet on the plane. Now that things were settling down somewhat, and most of the students had fallen asleep upon reaching the cave, AJ's thoughts went back to that conversation. She had told him that a sign name was something very special in the Deaf community. It could only be given to you by a deaf person, you could not even choose your own. Some people had more than one sign name also, because you were different things to different people, your sign name could change according to the significance you play in the life of the person giving you the name. For instance, because she was a teacher, and the sign for teacher was tapping your forehead with four flattened fingers, her name among her fellow teachers and students alike was double K's tapped against the forehead because of the two K's of her name.   
  
He watched her graceful movements among her students as she checked on each of them to make sure they were okay. He wondered if because he was... yes, he had to think the word now...because he was deaf, if he could give her a sign name.   
  
Once she was sure that all the students were fine, Katherine came over to sit next to AJ. She signed to him, "How is your head feeling?"   
  
AJ spelled out, "Fine," to her, but she still seemed to need to check for herself. Running her hands over his head, she did tap one or two small spots and the pain he had been feeling returning, receded once again. When she was finished she again sat next to him.   
  
"Would you show me the sign for 'cat'?" he asked her. She did, and he smiled, and repeated the gesture but using the letter K instead of the normal three fingers drawing whiskers on the cheek. Katherine reached out to correct his mistake, and he captured her fingers in his. It took him some time since he had to spell out every word but he finally got the message across to her that he was giving her a new sign name. He was going to call her Kat, because she was so graceful, it was also the first part of her name, and much easier than spelling out the whole name all the time, he teased.   
  
She blushed, that he would be thinking that much about her, and nodded that she would accept that name from him.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 23   
  
Sunday, June 08, 2003 1410 EST Kresge Medical Center Falls Church, Virginia   
  
Sturgis arrived at the hospital just minutes before Mac's next visit time. He came over to where she and Clay were sitting. Mac looked up and smiled sadly.   
  
"How are you holding up, Colonel?"   
  
"I'm fine, and it's Mac here Sturgis. They'll let us in to see Harm in seven minutes and thirty-four seconds," Mac told him. "But the last time I was in, he had still not recovered consciousness from the surgery."   
  
"And your friend, Ms. Cavanaugh? How is she?"   
  
"I talked to her an hour ago, and the doctor has down-graded her condition from critical to guarded. They even indicated that they would be moving her to her own room soon and out of ICU. Let me go and add your name to Harm's visiting list so you can go in with me," Mac said getting up to go over to the nurses station.   
  
Sturgis looked down at Clayton Webb, after Mac left and asked, "What is she not telling me Mr. Webb?"   
  
"Isn't that for her to say?" Clay rejoined.   
  
"There is something more going on here than what she has said. I can feel it."   
  
Just then Webb's cell phone rang. He answered it to find that there was no new news on the search for his missing plane. If possible, his shoulders slumped even lower, and for a minute Sturgis thought the spy was going to pass out.   
  
A single tear rolled down Webb's cheek as Mac came back. Seeing this she hurried over to kneel in front of him, "Clay what is it? Have you had more word about AJ and Mrs. Kelso?"   
  
Back in the Cave.   
  
Once all of the teens were asleep, and even Kat had finally allowed herself to relax enough to drop off, AJ permitted himself to close his eyes for just a few minutes. But even as he did, he was mentally cataloging what still needed to be done. Food would be the first concern when everyone woke up, AJ needed to get more supplies out of the plane, as soon as there was a break in the weather they needed to get a fire started, they also needed to look for a fresh water supply, and he wanted to try and find the pilot's body.   
  
He did not want to accept it, but he had to face the fact that they might be stranded on the island for some time, and plan accordingly. Webb would be aware they were overdue by now and have alerted search and rescue. Mac would also be wondering where he was. For the first time in hours, he spared a thought for Rabb and Meredith. AJ prayed they would both be okay, but for now he had more immediate concerns.   
  
Several hours passed, and although AJ did not sleep, he did rest. The storm seemed to be lessening also, he noticed as the first of the students woke up. Soon they were all stirring and he knew it was time to wake Kat. Since the teens could hear him, he spoke to them, while one of them translated for Kat.   
  
"The first order of business right now is to assess our situation. Please go through your belongings and look for food and dry clothes. Share the dry clothing with those who do not have any right now. I don't want anyone catching cold. Kat and I will hold up a blanket to separate the cave so that everyone can change at once. Then we need to divide up the food we have until I can get more from the plane and scout the island for some."   
  
Once all the students were in dry clothes, AJ asked two of the girls to take over the blanket screen so Kat could change. When he was asked why he was not changing as well, he told them that he needed to go back into the plane so there was no need right now.   
  
Kat insisted that he was not going alone, she suggested that he take two students that could row the raft with him, and then he could bring supplies up to the raft. This would make things go quicker than having him swim back to shore with each load that he brought up. He smiled to show her he was pleased at her clever idea, and asked for volunteers to row the raft. Perry stepped forward and said that he and his boyfriend Daren had been on a white water rafting trip the previous summer and would be glad to help. AJ told them to get back into their wet clothes and once that was done he helped them carry the raft back to where the plane had crashed.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 24   
  
Sunday, June 08, 2003 1415 EST Kresge Medical Center Falls Church, Virginia "Colonel, are you referring to the Admiral?" Sturgis asked, when Mac was trying to find out why Webb had a tear on his cheek.   
  
The guilty look on her face told him that he was right. "I'm sorry, yes, I was referring to the Admiral. I didn't want to pass along the information until we had more news...... Clay?"   
  
"There's no more news at this point, Sarah. There's no news at all!" he sighed sadly.   
  
"They'll be found Clay, I know it. There's no one more capable than the Admiral, he'll keep them all safe until they are found, you know that."   
  
"What is it about the Admiral that you have not told me, Colonel?" Sturgis interjected.   
  
She turned and looked at him, sighing she told him the news that she had wanted to keep to herself for a while longer. "I called the Admiral when this happened and he said he would come right home. His plane is overdue and presumed lost."   
  
Late afternoon. Back on the Beach.   
  
AJ suggested that they eat, and asked that all the food they had found be brought out. Once that was all together he realized that there was hardly enough to go around. Dividing the meager findings into thirteen piles, he encouraged them all to eat.   
  
Kat noticed what he had done, not taking a portion of the food for himself, and she slid her share back into the other piles also. AJ, seeing this, frowned his disapproval. He was about to take her to task for it when she started organizing the teens into groups for the jobs that still needed to be done.   
  
Toni and Brenda, the sisters with scouting experience, would take Sherry with them and look for a fresh water supply. They agreed although Brenda would much rather have been partnered with Rick. Rick, Rita, Dawn, and Robyn were assigned to gather firewood. Jenny was asked to stay with the two that were injured and for the three of them to go through all of the supplies that they had and make a list. Daren, Perry, and Kat would go with AJ to bring back supplies from the plane.   
  
The rain had finally lightened to sprinkles by the time everyone had eaten and received job assignments. Nightfall would be early that night because of the weather, so AJ instructed them not to be long at their tasks. Everyone was to be back to the cave before dark.   
  
AJ tried to talk Kat out of going into the plane with him but she would not 'listen' to him. He told her she was as stubborn as a certain Marine Colonel that he knew, and she had the gall to thank him for the compliment! The four of them went out in the raft together until they had reached the spot that AJ thought would be right over where the plane was. He and Kat dove into the water and began their search for the plane. It did not take long to find it, AJ's direction sense had been very close to the mark. They surfaced for more air and to tell the boys in the raft to move it just a bit closer for them.   
  
Returning to the plane, AJ went in first and was glad to find that it had gone down so fast that there was still a pocket of air at the top of the passenger cabin. This would allow them to work better without so many trips to the surface for air. He indicated that Kat should take the bedroom area and find clothes and bedding that might be useful. Kat nodded that she understood and swam to the back of the plane as AJ headed to the galley for food supplies. Finding plastic trash can liners he filled them with any thing that he could find that had not already been ruined by the salt water.   
  
By the time they met up again, both had several trips' worth of supplies to transport to the raft. Smiling at her as they grabbed one more lungful of air, AJ motioned that they should get started. They both made four trips before everything was in the raft. The two boys in the raft were surprised at all they had found. There was so much that there was no room for Kat and AJ in the raft, so they swam alongside it as they all headed to the beach.   
  
Once back at the cave, AJ asked each team for their reports. He was pleased when the three girls assigned to find fresh water reported that they had found two ponds, one was shallow but good for a drinking supply, and the other was deep enough to bathe in. The firewood team had found quite a lot of wood and it was in the cave drying already. They had also found some coconut trees and bought several of them back for the group. And the inventory team had also finished, and was ready to start another list of the things recovered from the plane.   
  
AJ told them that dinner that night needed to consist of anything from the plane that would not keep without refrigeration. Kat said that she enjoyed cooking so would start dinner preparations and Sherry asked if she could help her. AJ checked on the two injured students, before he asked Brenda to go with him and show him where the ponds were.   
  
When they returned, dinner was ready. After dinner was over, AJ told the group that the males would take morning bathing time, and the afternoon and evenings the pond would be off limits to them so the ladies could have privacy while bathing.   
  
The teens were soon asleep, but Kat and AJ were still awake when the rain finally stopped and the night sky cleared. He asked if she wanted to take a walk with him. She nodded.   
  
They walked for a distance and then as if by unspoken agreement paused and looked out at the water. AJ turned back to face her with concern on his face and began to spell out what he had just thought of, "Your husband must be frantic with worry about you by now."   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 25 "AJ, my husband died seven months ago. I would have thought Clay would have told you?"   
  
"Webb? Why would he have told me?"   
  
"Because you are friends, and he and Scottie were fighting when Scottie died."   
  
"Are you saying Webb killed your husband?"   
  
"Well, not exactly. You see, Clay was protecting me from... and ...well, he hit him and Scottie fell on the coffee table and a piece broke off and killed him. Your Colonel Mackenzie was there, I am surprised she did not tell you."   
  
"Mac was there when your husband died?"   
  
"No, Clay called her, and she came over to the house as his lawyer."   
  
"Seven months ago?" When she nodded, he shook his head, "No, I am sure that she did not handle the case."   
  
"She was in civilian clothes when she came over. Maybe she took the case on her own time?"   
  
"Did it go to trial?"   
  
"No, it was found out to be an accidental death, so there was no trial at all."   
  
"Kat, I am so sorry for your loss."   
  
"Thank you, AJ. I loved Scottie very much, but he was not always kind to me. Since his death I have been going to a support group, and that has helped me to deal with things."   
  
"But it is still hard for you to talk about the things that he did to you, isn't it?" AJ gently inquired.   
  
"Yes, for so long, I was afraid that if I talked about it or told anyone, he would just be more violent with me. Clay was always so worried about me. He would send Scottie away every time something happened, and he was there for me after Scottie died also."   
  
"So you and Webb are dating now?"   
  
"Oh, no! Clay is just a very good friend. He is like a brother I never had. There has been no one but Scottie. I mean, we were college sweethearts and married right after we graduated. We were married eleven years."   
  
"You never wanted children?"   
  
A tear slid down her cheek at that. AJ was stunned that his question had caused this reaction. "Oh, no, I love children and always wanted a houseful, it was just not meant to be for me, I guess.....I was pregnant once, but I lost the baby. After that I was careful not to get pregnant again. I could live with not having children, but not with losing another baby."   
  
AJ wanted to take her hands in his, but because they were both using sign language to communicate he could not and still ask her, "Kat, how did you lose the baby?" "I was about four months along, and the baby had just started kicking so you could feel it if you touched my tummy. Another teacher at the school had just found out his wife was pregnant, also. We were in the lounge and the baby started kicking, and I reacted to it. When he saw that, he asked if I would mind if he felt it. It was the end of the day and I was waiting for Scottie to pick me up. Doug was touching me when Scottie came into the lounge. He was very upset. When we got home......I ....um...he..." she could not go on.   
  
Taking the crying woman in his strong arms, AJ rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her. They remained that way until the sun was coming over the horizon.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 26   
  
Sunday, June 08, 2003 1420 EST Kresge Medical Center Falls Church, Virginia "And just when had you planned on telling us that, Colonel?" Sturgis asked.   
  
"I was planning on telling you tomorrow, when the news about Harm might have improved. I was not planning on telling Bud and Harriett until we had news that he had been found. She loves him so much that I don't know what it would do to her at this stage of her pregnancy."   
  
Just then, the nurse came over and told them that they could have their visits now. Mac suggested that Sturgis go in to see Harm while she visited Meredith, he agreed.   
  
When Mac arrived, they were preparing Meredith for a transfer to her own room. "Why don't I come and see you when I can stay longer, Mere?" Mac asked.   
  
"All right. Mac, did you tell Harm that I loved him?"   
  
"I will as soon as he wakes up, Mere. He has been unconscious from the surgery. You get settled in your new room and I will be in to see you soon."   
  
Arriving in Harm's room, Mac heard Sturgis talking to him, "What happened?" she heard Harm ask.   
  
"I don't know, buddy, I just got here myself," Sturgis answered.   
  
"You were in a plane crash, Harm," Mac said coming farther into the room.   
  
"Meredith?"   
  
"She's fine, Flyboy. A couple of broken bones, but she is already out of ICU and in her own room."   
  
"The hamster..."   
  
"Hamster?" Sturgis interrupted.   
  
"I'm afraid he didn't make it, Harm," Mac answered.   
  
"Meant that Meredith wanted to take him for a ride, he got loose... I was trying to catch him... she was helping..."   
  
Sturgis looked even more confused by this time. "It's all right, don't worry about it now. You just concentrate on getting well again. Our visiting time is up, but we will both be back in an hour," Mac reassured her good friend.   
  
"Mac, are you still mad at me for dating Meredith?"   
  
Sturgis' eyes opened wide at that question. "No, not mad, Flyboy. But you are both my friends, and she is on the rebound from the Admiral, and I don't want to see her hurt."   
  
"I won't hurt her, Mac."   
  
"You will, Harm, she thinks she is in love with you."   
  
It was Harm's turn to open his eyes wide, "She does?"   
  
"Yes, she told me to tell you that she loves you."   
  
"And you weren't going to do it, were you?"   
  
"No, I wasn't!" Mac snapped.   
  
"I won't hurt her, Mac."   
  
"You said that, Flyboy."   
  
"I mean it, Mac."   
  
"You may have all the best intentions, Harm, but you will hurt her. She is not blonde and with your love'em-and-leave'em attitude...well, she doesn't deserve that." Mac headed for the door after saying that.   
  
Just as she was about to walk through it she heard faintly from the bed, "I won't hurt her, because I love her too."   
  
Knocking into Sturgis as she spun back around to face Harm, she demanded, "Say that again, Flyboy?!"   
  
"I love her. I know she is not my usual type, that is why I know that it's real. She's the one, Ninja-girl, she's the one. But let me tell her, okay?"   
  
"Sure, Harm, sure." Mac was in a daze. She looked into the face of her best friend and realized that he really meant what he had just told her. She was stunned, never in a million years would she have thought of Harm and Meredith as a couple. When he had told her he was dating her, Mac figured he just wanted to see what the Admiral had had, weird and warped as that might be. "I hope that it works out for the two of you, rest now, we will be back later." And once again, she headed for the door.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 27   
  
Sunday, June 08, 2003 1830 EST Kresge Medical Center Falls Church, Virginia   
  
It was several hours later before Sturgis could convince Mac to go home, eat and get some rest. What finally convinced her was seeing how tired Clay was getting. He said he would not leave without her, so she agreed to go to dinner with him and then back to her apartment to rest. Sturgis promised to call if there was any change and they promised to call him if there was any word on the Admiral.   
  
Leaving the hospital, both Clay and Mac decided that they were too tired for the effort of a restaurant so instead stopped at Callisto's for some Italian take out. They had finished eating and sat down on the couch to talk, when both were overcome with the stress of the day. They soon fell asleep.   
  
Monday, June 11, 2003 0530 EST Mac's apartment Georgetown, Washington, DC   
  
Mac was not in her bed, but she was warm and comfortable. She stirred slightly and felt a pair of arms tighten around her. Startled, she froze. She did not remember going to bed with a man last night....she was baffled as to what was going on in her still half asleep state. That was, until she heard the man she was laying on top of mutter the name, "Katherine". 'Clay, she was sleeping with, Clay! But how had that happened?' Then she remember how tired she was when they had come home from the hospital and the last thing she knew they had been on the couch together, which it seemed they still were!   
  
When Clay pulled her even close and began nuzzling her neck, Mac knew it was time to put a stop to this. "Clay, wake up! We both need to check with people to find out if there has been any news." She pulled herself out of his arms as he shook his head trying to drive the sleep from his brain.   
  
Clay reached for his cell phone and dialed. Mac was also on the phone. Several minutes later, they faced each other, both wondering who should give their news first.   
  
Finally, Mac spoke, "Meredith came through the night very well, and Harm should be transferred out of intensive care sometime this morning. Both of their conditions have been down-graded."   
  
"My news is not so good. There is still no sign of the plane. They will continue the search today, and keep me posted of any progress."   
  
"God, this day is going to be hard! I am going to stop by the hospital before heading into the office, so I need to get in the shower. Please let me know as soon as you hear anything at all, Clay."   
  
"I will, Sarah, you know that."   
  
On the Island. Monday morning   
  
It had been a long time since AJ had been in a public bath/shower. He had never been shy, per se, but if given the choice, if he was to share that time with anyone, he would much rather it have been a lovely lady, in fact for that matter he would rather it were Kat he was bathing with rather than four teen-age boys!   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 28   
  
AJ would have let them have the pond to themselves and go by himself a while later, but Kat had asked that he keep an eye on Daren and Perry. The boys had been dating for a just over a year already and had taken a lot of ridicule and mockery from the other students at the school. Kat thought that all of her students were tolerant of them, but with all of the other stresses going on right then she wanted to be sure the other two boys would not lash out at them.   
  
He was learning sign language words at every turn, which this made things much easier than spelling out every thing. The teens seemed delighted to teach him what they knew. He could also see that this pleased Kat. One of the first things he learned was that there was no sign for 'beach', so you used 'sand-area'. AJ was amazed at how quickly he was picking it up. But then, desperation was always the mother of invention, and he was very afraid that this might become his main language. The ringing in his ears was gone because of Kat's treatments, but he was still not able to hear a thing. If they were...no, WHEN they were rescued, he would have to face that his Naval career would be over.   
  
Maybe it was being with Kat and the kids that made this deafness he was experiencing, not seem so bad. Kat seemed to treat it so naturally, and the teens were so comfortable signing, that AJ felt the odd man out, by not knowing what they did.   
  
Monday, June 11, 2003 0715 EST Kresge Medical Center Falls Church, Virginia "Sturgis, have you been here all night?" Mac asked him when she found him in the intensive care waiting room.   
  
"Yes, Harm is doing better this morning, and they are talking about moving him out of ICU and into a room later this morning," he replied.   
  
"Do you have anything urgent on your calendar this morning?"   
  
"Nothing earth shaking, why?"   
  
"Then go home, take a nap and shower, and come in after lunch," she told him.   
  
"Mac, you are already so short handed, I got some sleep here on this couch, and I will be fine. I will take off now and go home and change and grab some breakfast, but I will be there for the staff meeting."   
  
Mac sighed, knowing that she would need him at JAG. She watched as he walked off and wondered how two men who were so different as Harm and Sturgis could remain such good friends all these years.   
  
"Morning, Flyboy," she said when she saw Harm was awake.   
  
"Hello, Ninja-girl. Have you seen Meredith yet this morning?"   
  
"No, I came to see you first, why?"   
  
"They won't tell me how she is, do you know something? Has she taken a turn for the worse?" Harm was becoming more agitated with each question. Mac was amazed at this change in her friend. It really did seem like he cared for Meredith.   
  
"Harm, she's fine. She is in her own room, in traction but other than that she is better off than you. Please, calm down or they won't let me in to see you again."   
  
"I need to talk to her, Mac. I just need to hear her voice."   
  
'Boy! He has it bad!' she thought. Looking around and not seeing any of the medical personal close by, Mac pulled out her cell phone and dialed Meredith's room.   
  
A groggy, "Hello," came across the line.   
  
"Meredith, sorry to wake you, but there is someone here that just had to talk to you," she passed Harm the phone.   
  
"Merry? Are you really all right?"   
  
"Oh, my dear Harmster! Yes, sweetie, I am fine. Can you ever forgive me for bringing Kingie along in the plane? He was so scared that he just kept wiggling until he got away from me!"   
  
"Its okay, Merry, as long as you are all right!"   
  
"But your beautiful plane!" she wailed.   
  
"I restored her once, I can do it again," Harm tried to reassure her.   
  
"Oh! Harmmy (Can't you just see Miss Piggy saying Oh Kermmy here????) I don't think there is much left to restore. We crashed, you know!" this time it sounded like she was really crying.   
  
Trying to get her mind off of the plane-- and his, too, he was going to miss 'Sarah' he loved that plane-- Harm said, "Merry, there was something good that came from all this, you know..."   
  
"What is that?" she sniffled.   
  
"I found out something that came as a surprise to me..."   
  
When Mac realized what he was about to do, she reached out and covered the mouthpiece of the phone with her hand. He looked up at her, startled and a bit upset at being interrupted when he was about to bare his soul to the woman he loved.   
  
"Harm, a woman wants to hear those words face-to-face for the first time not over the phone!" Mac informed him.   
  
"Great, now what do I do? She is waiting for me to say something."   
  
"I don't know, Flyboy, but I do know she would rather you wait to tell her you love her."   
  
Turning his attention back to the phone, Harm said, "Merry?"   
  
"I'm still here."   
  
"As soon as I can see you, I want to...well I have something very important to tell you... but it can wait till I can see you."   
  
"Oh, Harmmy! I love you, too!"   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 29   
  
Monday, June 11, 2003 0830 EST JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia   
  
Mac sat in the Admiral's office, but she was not working. Everywhere she looked she was reminded of him, of some time when she had seen him use every item in the room, of him standing and staring out the window. She could not comprehend how deeply her loss would be if he were not alive. He was the heart and soul of JAG, and everyone in these offices would be devastated at his death. Mac was trying hard not to think the worst, but she usually got a feeling about those she cared about when they were in trouble, or danger. That was why she was thinking he might be dead. She was not sensing that he was in trouble, so that could only mean one thing, in her mind... he was gone.   
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks when she finally allowed herself to admit that fact. 'How am I going to tell the staff? Well, Sturgis knows his plane is missing, but not that he is dead. And Bud and Harriett! This will kill them!'   
  
She walked into the bullpen thirty minutes later, her eyes still red-rimmed from crying.   
  
Harriett was the first to notice, as usual, "Oh, Ma'am! You've been crying...is Commander Rabb worse?"   
  
Before Mac could answer that, Tiner spoke up, "Ma'am, I have been trying to get the Admiral on the phone since last night to tell him about Commander Rabb, and I have not been able to reach him. I even tried his daughter's number in Italy. She said that someone had already called him and that he had left yesterday morning to return to the States. Is he at the hospital with the Commander?"   
  
"If you will all come into the conference room and sit down, I do have some news that...please just come in and sit down." Mac led the way. The staff followed her, exchanging worried glances. Only Sturgis knew what was coming and he did not envy her the next few minutes in the least.   
  
When they were all sitting, each face turned to her expectantly, Mac hardly knew how to go on. There was no way she wanted to tell these people who were her friends that the Admiral was probably dead. She chose to start off with the little good news that she had, "Harm will be moving out of ICU today and into a private room. Ms. Cavanaugh was moved into a private room yesterday and seems to be in good spirits."   
  
"And the Admiral, Ma'am? Is he at the hospital with Commander Rabb and Ms. Cavanaugh?" Bud asked.   
  
The tormented look on Mac's face prepared them only marginally for what was to come. Harriett reached out to take Bud's hand, Sturgis looked down at the table in front of him, so he did not have to meet anyone's eyes, Tiner looked up at her, confused, not really knowing what was coming.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she said, "I called the Admiral early yesterday morning to let him know about Harm and Meredith's accident. He couldn't find a flight out until today, so he called Clayton Webb and as luck... um...Clay's family plane was already in Italy and was going to be returning home. The Admiral managed to make the flight, but..."   
  
By this time Harriett was clutching her husband's hand, when Mac paused, Harriett started crying, "Something bad has happened, hasn't it, Ma'am?"   
  
Bud slid his arm around his wife, as they all waited for Mac to answer. "There was a storm, the plane went out of radar contact. They should have landed at Dulles around noon yesterday. There has been no word. They believe the plane went down. Rescue efforts were started immediately and have been going on non-stop since early afternoon." Tears were rolling down her cheeks, as well.   
  
Harriett got to her feet and came over to Mac, clutching her arm, "Ma'am, can't you tell them where the Admiral is? You have been able to do that before. For Chloe, when her horse threw her, and for the Commander, when his plane... when he had to eject from his plane. Can't you do that for the Admiral too?" she pleaded.   
  
Mac did not want to answer her. She looked at all the faces turned to her, waiting, hoping, and expecting her to save the day. She drew a shaky breath, "I have tried to get a feel for where he is, Harriett. But...every time I try, I come up with nothing. I don't sense that he is in danger, or even in trouble."   
  
"That is good then, right, Ma'am? If he is not in danger or trouble, that is good, right?" Harriett begged Mac to reassure her.   
  
"Harriett, I get no sense of him, at all........"   
  
Silence hung heavy in the room as her words sunk in. Each one of them came to understand at almost the same moment. Harriett moaned, she turned as if to reach out to Bud, but did not make it. She grabbed for the table edge instead, gasping and holding her stomach. With a sharp cry, she collapsed on the floor.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 30   
  
Mac and Bud reached her side first. Calling out for someone to call 911, Mac knelt down by Harriett to see what she could do. Bud was calling his wife's name, but she was unconscious and not responding. Checking her for any obvious signs of injury, Mac saw that Harriett's water had broken. Not sure if this had been caused by the fall or the shock, Mac was very concerned about the baby. She knew how devastated these two had been at the loss of baby Sarah, as had they all, but she did not know if they could go through that again with this child.   
  
Harriett had not regained consciousness by the time the ambulance had gotten there. The paramedics placed her gently on a stretcher and said they would take her to Bethesda. Bud walked along beside the stretcher, never once letting go of his wife's hand.   
  
That was the final straw in the workday at JAG. After Harriett had been taken off in the ambulance, Mac knew that nobody left would be getting any work done. Every where she went, there was talk and speculation about one of the three that they were all concerned about, either Harm, the Admiral, or Harriett, were all anyone could concentrate on.   
  
On her lunch hour, Mac made stops at both hospitals. She went to Bethesda first to check on Harriett and Bud. Stopping at the nurse's station, she was directed back to labor and delivery. Bud was just coming out of the delivery room in his scrubs when Mac got back there. He looked weary but happy as she approached.   
  
"Bud? How is Harriett?"   
  
"Oh! Ma'am! I was just going to call the office. Harriett is great! She came to in the ambulance and her labor went normally after that. The doctor said she had just passed out from the shock about the Admiral. But the good news is, we have a daughter!"   
  
"Bud, that's incredible! I am so happy for you both!" Mac reached out and hugged him.   
  
"Ma'am, if you don't mind, Harriett wanted me to ask you if it were okay that we name her Mackenzie?"   
  
"Oh, Bud, no! I don't deserve that kind of honor. Especially now! I mean after I got the Admiral killed!"   
  
"Ma'am, you don't know he is dead! He is strong, and resilient, and knows survival! Remember how he came out of the woods when he ejected from that F14? He will be all right! And even if he isn't, it is not your fault, how could it be?"   
  
"He would still be safe in Italy with his daughter if I had not called him about Harm and Meredith."   
  
"How would he have felt if you had not called him and one of them had died? Would he not have wanted to be here? And if the situations were reversed, would you want him blaming himself if you were gone like that?"   
  
She looked up at the man everyone in the JAG offices considered a goofy younger brother. She saw, what AJ saw, the day Bud told him he had a lot to learn yet, and the Admiral had replied, 'Not as much as you might think, Mr. Roberts'. Here was a man, a lawyer, a Navy Lieutenant Commander, and a good friend to her too.   
  
"Thank you, Bud. That means a lot coming from you. Tell Harriett that I would be honored for you to name your daughter Mackenzie. What will her middle name be?"   
  
"We thought about using my mother's name, Margaret."   
  
"Mackenzie Margaret, that is lovely, Bud. Is there any chance we could take a peek at her?"   
  
"They should have her in the nursery by now. They want to keep her an extra day, just to be on the safe side, but she is six pounds so they are just being careful because she is a week early."   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 31   
  
On the Beach   
  
Once again, AJ and Kat sat at the mouth of the cave watching the sunset. Their second day on the island went reasonably smoothly. Everyone had worked together to get things done, although AJ had gone off on his own late in the afternoon. After making sure that everyone was occupied elsewhere, he dove into the water near where the plane had gone down. He was searching for the pilot's body. It took him several dives before he located the man, but it did not take long after that to pull him to the beach, and carry him some distance into the brush to bury him.   
  
Kat had also warned him that they needed to keep an eye, well-- maybe both eyes-- on Brenda Jordan and Rick Andrews, and she had been right. Those two had taken every chance they could to head off on their own together. Kat was their chaperone and did not want any hankie-panky going on between the teens in her charge.   
  
But now the day was ending and everyone was settling down. Some of the students were already asleep. They had worked hard, in the fresh air and sunshine, and were more worn out than they had ever been before. But it was a good feeling to know that they were helping, contributing to their time on the island. There had been talk of rescue, and plans made for a signal fire if they spotted search planes. But there had also been talk of what would happen if they were not rescued. AJ and Kat had been proud of the adult manner that they were handling that possibility.   
  
When the teens were all settled for the night, AJ signed Kat, "Would you like to take a walk along the beach before turning in?"   
  
She smiled and nodded. Standing, AJ offered her his hand to help her stand. As they turned towards the beach, well, who could fault a man for holding onto the hand of a lovely young woman, as they walked in the moonlight? They strolled along in silence for a time, not even signing just enjoying the sunset.   
  
Kat was the first to break their handholding so she could sign to him, "We may be here for quite some time, couldn't we, AJ?"   
  
"I am sure that by now both Webb and my people have rescue units out in force looking for us. Believe me, Colonel Mackenzie will not give up until they have found us. In fact, she has this...talent...ability...it's hard to know what to call it but, she seems to be able to sense when people she cares about are in danger or trouble and has this knack for being able to show rescue people where to look for them. She has done it twice that I know of. She probably has them on their way here right now."   
  
"So the two of you are involved after all? A year ago you said that you weren't."   
  
"No! No! No!" that was one 'word' he had already learned in sign. "We are NOT involved, what would make you think that?"   
  
"She can sense when people she cares about are in danger or in trouble..." Kat repeated back to him.   
  
"Oh-I-see," another 'word' he had learned. "The people at JAG are all like a family. We all have a closeness that seems to defy our ranks and military protocol. I delivered the Roberts' first child in my office, and they named him after me. Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie are his godparents. Tiner is like everyone's kid brother. We are a family, which is what I meant about her caring for me. I think she sees me as a father-figure."   
  
"Oh-I-see," Kat turned and started walking along the beach again, embarrassed, and hoping that he would not know that she had been jealous.   
  
AJ stopped her with a hand on her arm and turning her to face him again, asked, "That is the second time that you thought the two of us were involved, why? I mean, she is a beautiful young woman, but I'm an old sea dog, why would you think that she would be interested in me at all?"   
  
"Is that really how you see yourself?" Kat could not believe what she was seeing. Here was this incredibly handsome man standing here in front of her telling her that he thought of himself as 'old'.   
  
"As a bald old man? Yes," he answered.   
  
"You really do not see how everyone woman that comes around you is practically drooling over you?"   
  
"Oh, yes, like the girls you have with you here on the island have been?"   
  
"AJ, they are children! To them, anyone over thirty is OLD! I know they think I am. I meant grown women my age find you sexy. You are the most handsome, virile man I have ever met!"   
  
"More so than...say... Clayton Webb?" AJ was fishing now to see if he could find out what her relationship with Webb really was, he did not have long to wait.   
  
"Clay?" she laughed. "Clay is a cuddly teddy bear! He is a sweetie!"   
  
"Webb? Are we talking about the same person?"   
  
Kat grinned up at him, and nodded, "Clay is like a big brother to me. He has been so sweet and caring since, well even before, Scottie's death. The two of you are not in the same league at all."   
  
"So Webb has never done this..." AJ gently pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He had not planned the kiss, it just happened, but once it was happening, AJ was very pleased at the way she was responding.   
  
He tenderly increased the pressure of the kiss when he felt her arms go around him. Tracing her lips with his tongue, he reveled in her taste. Teasing her, he nibbled on her bottom lip, trying to get her to open her mouth and let his tongue inside. When she did, he stormed the beach, he invaded, and he took possession! She gave up control to him, as her knees weakened and his arms supported her so she would not slide on to the sand.   
  
When they finally broke apart for air, he gazed into her eyes. Expecting to see the passion there that he had felt in her kiss, AJ was startled to see a stricken look on her face! She tore herself from his arms and ran off down the beach.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 32   
  
Tuesday, June 12, 2003 0800 EST Bethesda Naval Hospital Bethesda, Maryland   
  
Harmon Rabb had been transferred to Bethesda late yesterday afternoon, because his condition had stabilized and he was military personnel. So when Mac was making her rounds of the hospitals, she decided to visit Harriett and Harm first. Once there she checked in on Harriett and Mackenzie, learning that they were scheduled to go home that evening. Harriett was glowing; she was so happy that she simply lit up the room. They talked for a short while, when the nurse brought Mackenzie in for her morning feeding. Mac said that she needed to drop in on Harm, too, so she had better be going.   
  
At the nurses' station on the floor Harm was on, Mac was told that they were thinking of removing the phone from his room. It seemed that he had been on it for hours at a time, talking with Ms. Cavanaugh, who was still a patient at the Kresge Medical Center.   
  
Mac told them that she would handle Commander Rabb, and headed to his room.   
  
On the Beach.   
  
Kat had been avoiding him all morning. He wanted to talk to her about what had happened last night, but she made sure she was never alone. AJ approached her several times to try and get her to talk to him, but she was always too busy doing something to go off with him. Finally, he decided to give her some time. He gave her the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon, hoping that she would come to him. They really needed to talk, or at least he thought they did. It was just before dusk when he could stand it no longer and determined to get her alone so they could talk. He looked around the beach for her, but she was not there.   
  
Going over to Brenda, the girl nearest to him, he asked, "Where is Kat?"   
  
"She took a walk, she said she wanted to be alone to think," was her answer. "Did you say something to upset her, Admiral? She seemed sad."   
  
"No, I haven't talked to her all day. Do you know which way she went?"   
  
"She wanted to be alone......." Brenda stopped when she saw the look on his face. It was the same look that her father used to get when he was going to insist on something. "She went towards the pond."   
  
When AJ headed off in that direction, Brenda followed him and took hold of his arm to get his attention. "You can't go up there! It's of- limits to the guys till morning."   
  
AJ looked around and quickly did a head count on the girls there. All were on the beach except Kat. "She is the only one not here, Brenda. And if she was just going for a walk there should be no problem with me looking for her. Since it is nearly sunset the other girls should not be up there this late."   
  
He walked up the path that led to the ponds, hoping that what Brenda had said was not true. He had not planned to kiss her, but now that it had happened he did not want her to be upset about it, and he especially did not want her to be sad to be about it.   
  
Suddenly, there she was. Brenda had not been right when she said that Kat was just going for a walk. She was in the pond. Bathing. Naked. More beautiful than he could have thought possible, and she had her back to him! He should have turned and walked away...everything that was gentlemanly told him to do so, but he couldn't move   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 33   
  
Tuesday, June 12, 2003 0820 EST Bethesda Naval Hospital Bethesda, Maryland   
  
Mac walked into Harm's room, to find him, as she suspected, on the phone. Taking it out of his hand without warning, she spoke into the phone, "Mere?" When she got confirmation on that she added, "Harm's nurses are going to give him an enema every time he calls you, and they are here now for the call he just made. I am sure he will call you as soon as they are through, because he loves you so!" and she hung up the phone to face the startled and very angry man in the bed.   
  
"That was a mean thing to do, Mac!"   
  
She giggled, "Yes, it was. But I don't think you know just how close the nurses are to doing just that! You need to quit tying up the phone. I know people have wanted to call you and see how you are. And I bet you have not heard the other big news because of it!"   
  
"News? What big news?"   
  
"See? There is something other than your new found love for Meredith out here."   
  
"Mac are you jealous that I love Merry?" he demanded.   
  
"No, Flyboy, not that you love her......maybe just that everyone in the world seems to be paired off but me....So do you want to hear the news or not?"   
  
As she asked that there was a light knock on the door and Bud Roberts stuck his head around the corner, "Okay if I come in, Sir, Ma'am?"   
  
"Sure, Bud, in fact I was just going to tell him the news, and now you can!" Mac smiled at the young Lieutenant.   
  
"Cool, thanks, Ma'am, Commander, the reason Harriett and I have not been up to see you before now is that Harriett is here as a patient too..."   
  
When he paused for a breath, Harm jumped in, "She is? What happened? Is she all right? Is it the baby? Is the baby all right?"   
  
"She's fine, and so is the baby, but when she found out about the Admiral's plane she collapsed and went into early labor...."   
  
"The Admiral's plane? What happened? Is he all right?" Harm was really getting agitated now.   
  
"Oh, gosh... you didn't know?" Bud gasped realizing what he had just said.   
  
"I wanted to wait till he was stronger before I told him, Bud. I should have warned you." She then turned to try and calm her partner, "Harm, calm down, I will tell you what we know. The Admiral was returning from Italy on Webb's family plane. There was a storm, and it is overdue. There are rescue parties out looking for him as we speak and I am sure that he will be found in no time. You know he can survive just about anything."   
  
"It's the 'just about' part I am worried about," he told her. "Does Merry know?"   
  
"No, I was hoping to tell you after I had some more positive news. And you are totally forgetting that Bud and Harriett just had a baby girl!"   
  
Harm turned to the younger man, "Bud, I am sorry! It was just so unexpected, I didn't mean to lessen your news."   
  
"It's okay, Commander, I understand."   
  
"So what did you name her?"   
  
"Mackenzie Margaret," Bud answered, his chest puffing up with pride, and a grin spreading across his face. "She looks just like Harriett! Our little angel!"   
  
"That is a great name, Bud," Harm threw Mac a smile, "And I am sure that she is 'almost' as pretty as her mommy!"   
  
"Well I should get back to them now, it is almost her feeding time," the proud father said and left the room.   
  
"Mac, um....I've been thinking,"   
  
"Always dangerous when that statement comes from you," Mac grinned at him. "About what, Harm?"   
  
"Well, about the 'deal' that we made.......um, now that Merry and I are together...."   
  
To be continued...........   
  
This chapter is rated PG13 for content.   
  
Chapter 34   
  
The bathing pond.   
  
Katherine stood in the pond, bathing. The sun was just about to set, and the sky was turning an incredible shade of orange. She was alone and enjoying the cool water on her naked skin. About to slide under the water to wet her hair, she saw a silhouette on the water. Turning her head to look over her shoulder and keep her nudity as hidden as she could, she saw AJ just standing there on the edge of the water.   
  
The beauty of the woman before him mesmerized him. All he could see of Katherine was her naked back, but it was as tantalizing as if she were completely nude in front of him. He didn't know what caused her to turn and look over her shoulder at him, but their eyes met and he was lost. AJ knew that his feet would not move from that spot, even though his honorable self told him to go.   
  
Katherine stood there staring at him. His gaze told her that he found her beautiful. She had never been looked at that way. Scottie had always told her how plain she was, but here was an incredibly handsome man staring at her as if he actually wanted her! Not sure why she was doing it, Katherine, ever so slowly started to turn to face him, mere inches at a time she moved, until she was facing him fully.   
  
AJ's heart jolted as Katherine started to turn. He wanted to look at her...he wanted that so badly! He was a gentleman and he knew he shouldn't look. But there was an invitation in her eyes, he was sure of it. Allowing his gaze to leave hers, he caressed her shoulders with his eyes. Slowly, as if his eyes were his hands, he cupped her breasts in his mind. Her nipples hardened at just his look, and his gaze slid further down her body. Her waist and hips were curved perfectly, he thought. He wished his hands were the water hugging her skin so closely. He wanted to join her in the water, he wanted to hold her in his arms... he wanted!   
  
Katherine saw the desire in his eyes, she saw the need, she was amazed that it was there, was amazed that it was for her. She had never been made to feel desirable before. Knowing that it was wrong, to ask him to join her, to hold her, was against her moral upbringing. What if she was wrong? What if his eyes were lying to her? What if he did not want her? But she had to know...she had to! With aching slowness, she lifted her hand from her side and held it out to him. The invitation was given.   
  
AJ inhaled deeply. He could not believe that this wonderful woman wanted him. He could see the desire in her eyes. It drew him in, and he knew he was lost. There was no way he could deny her invitation, even though he could not understand what she could want with an old squid like himself, and now damaged to top it off. His hands moved to the tail of his T-shirt, and with hands that trembled, he lifted it over his head. Unsnapping his jeans, he shimmied out of them without ever breaking their eye contact with her.   
  
Her eyes did not want to leave his, but her desire wanted to see him, wanted to see her first naked man. She had never seen Scottie naked, he had always told her that they needed the lights off so he did not have to look at her plain face. There was no way she could keep from looking at him. Her eyes slid from his, with awe, her gaze took in the form of the virile man standing in front of her.   
  
AJ was set on fire by her eyes. The hunger in her look was something he had not seen directed at him in a very long time. He stood taller and straighter as her desire gave him back the confidence he felt he had lost since his break up with Meredith. His manhood rose to the invitation in her eyes. By the time her steamy stare seared its way to his groin, he was fully erect.   
  
She thought about running. She thought about hiding. She thought about touching the magnificent man standing in front of her.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 35   
  
Tuesday, June 12, 2003 0845 EST Bethesda Naval Hospital Bethesda, Maryland   
  
"You want out of the 'baby deal'?" she asked.   
  
"Well, we did say if either of us were in a serious relationship...and I am serious about Merry, Mac, she is really the one for me."   
  
"Harm, that's fine, I hope the two of you will be happy together."   
  
"We will be. Thanks for understanding, Ninja-girl."   
  
"No problem, Flyboy, but you better let up on the phone calls a bit or the nurses really will come up with something nasty for you. Now I am on my way to see Meredith before work. You get well fast. We need you back at the office."   
  
"Will do, Ma'am!" he barked and threw her a salute as she left the room.   
  
Tuesday, June 12, 2003 0900 EST Kresge Medical Center Falls Church, Virginia   
  
Meredith was humming to herself when Mac entered her room. She looked up and greeted her visitor with a huge grin, "Oh, Mac! He loves me!"   
  
"I know, Mere. I am happy for you both of you. You just need to concentrate on getting better so you can be together."   
  
She giggled, "How was his enema?"   
  
Mac doubled over with laughter. "Oh, he had the shits, I had the giggles......."   
  
Meredith looked shocked for just a second and then she was laughing too. But she stopped almost as quickly as she began, because she found that it still hurt a bit to laugh.   
  
"Sorry, Mere," Mac said, trying to stop, when she saw her friend wince in pain.   
  
"It's okay, but I guess it is good I am not still with AJ."   
  
Mac looked totally confused at this reasoning from her friend.   
  
"Well if the nurses had threatened to do that to a .....REAR Admiral........."   
  
And Mac was off again! Her sides hurt, she was laughing so hard, and there were tears streaming down her cheeks. When she could compose herself enough to talk again, Mac told Meredith about Bud and Harriett having their baby last night and what they had named her.   
  
Meredith sent her love to all three of them, and said that she would send a gift to the house later.   
  
Mac knew that she needed to get going. She had a very full day ahead, so she took her leave of Meredith, saying that she would be back to visit that evening.   
  
Tuesday, June 12, 2003 0930 EST JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia   
  
When Mac finally entered the bullpen that morning, she was surprised to see that Bud was hard at work at his desk. "Bud, what are you doing here?"   
  
"I know how short-handed we are, Ma'am, and Harriett and the Mackenzie are not being released until tonight anyway, so we thought I should come in and help out."   
  
"Thanks, Bud, as long as Harriett doesn't mind, we can use the help. So get to work, sailor!"   
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" he was grinning as he went back to work.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
This chapter is rated R for sexual content.   
  
Chapter 36   
  
At the pond.   
  
AJ approached her slowly, entering the pond and moving toward her. When he was close enough to touch her, he stopped, "Please tell me that this is what you want, Kat. Because if it's not, I need to leave now, before I can't leave at all."   
  
She lowered her eyes, and for a moment he thought she was about to turn him away, but then in the glow of the sunset he could see that her cheeks were rosy, and he knew she was blushing.   
  
Gently, he placed a finger under her chin, remembering that he had done that very thing over a year ago. Her eyes came up to meet his, and he asked, "What is it, Kat? Please tell me."   
  
"I have never been with any other man, other than Scottie...I don't know what to do, or how to please you. I am not 'worldly' like other women, I'll probably disappoint you."   
  
"Darlin', I promise you, I'll never compare you to any other woman. You have nothing to prove to me, and in my book a man derives more pleasure for himself when he puts the needs, wants, and desires of his partner ahead of his own. So let's promise each other that we'll tell each other what pleases us, and certainly if something does not, okay?"   
  
Kat shyly nodded. "May I touch you?" she asked, and his heart melted. No woman had ever asked him that before, they had just always assumed it as their right when he was in a relationship. These simple words from Kat touched him in a way nothing else had done before.   
  
She started to back away from him when he did not answer, afraid that she had already displeased him.   
  
"Oh, Darlin', no, don't back away. I was just surprised that you asked that. Yes, you can touch me, anytime, anywhere, you want to," he took the hand that he had reached for and captured and placed it on his chest right above his heart. It was racing, "Feel what you do to me?"   
  
He was again surprised when the first thing she did was trace a long scar across his abdomen, which he had gotten from a bayonet when he was in Viet Nam. AJ sucked in his breath at the jolt of desire this simple act sent through his body.   
  
Ever so slowly, so as not to startle her with any sudden movements, he placed his hands on her hips, drawing her closer to him. She could feel his erect manhood brushing her belly. His lips needed to be on hers so much, it was as if they had a desire all their own. AJ drew her into a long kiss that seemed to go on forever. Kat was breathless, but she didn't care, she was in heaven! His hands lovingly caressed her back, molding her to him. Sucking her lower lip into his mouth, he gently nibbled, and she felt heat blazing through her. Allowing his lips to trail soft kisses over to her ear, he tugged on her ear lobe, before tenderly nuzzling her neck.   
  
His lips were expressing more than his words ever could. Moving his hands to cup her bottom, he gently thrust his manhood against her belly. AJ's kisses became more urgent as her hands caressed the back of his head, holding him close and encouraging him to devour her mouth. He drew a ragged breath and whispered her name. Even though she could not hear him, she could feel her name on his lips, it was the most arousing thing she had ever experienced.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 37   
  
Tuesday, June 12, 2003 1800 EST JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia   
  
Clayton Webb walked into the bullpen that evening looking for Mac. She was in AJ's office, while the Admiral was gone, so Webb asked Tiner to announce him. "Sarah, have you had anything to eat today?" he asked when he entered the office.   
  
"Clay! Do you have any news about the Admiral?" she jumped to her feet and went over to him. Mac knew by the look on his face what the answer would be before he spoke.   
  
He just sadly shook his head. "I came to take you to dinner."   
  
"Oh Clay, I have so much work to do...."   
  
"You have to eat, and I could really use the company, Sarah."   
  
She smiled sadly back at him and replied, "Okay, I could use some food, but I have to come back here after we eat."   
  
He took her arm as they left, and she told Tiner that he could go home, that there was no need to wait for her return. Clay took her to a secluded, exclusive restaurant, he said that he didn't want to be bothered by people he knew stopping by their table.   
  
When their orders had been placed, Mac opened the conversation. "So much has happened since Sunday, it seems the world has turned upside down! First Harm and Meredith crashing, then the Admiral and Mrs. Kelso going missing, Harriett gave birth last night, Harm telling me that he is in love with Meredith, and then today backing out on our deal, I really don't know if I could take much more!"   
  
"Deal, Sarah?"   
  
"Yeah, we had a deal that if neither of us were in a serious relationship by baby AJ's fifth birthday we would go halves on one of our own. Now he says he is very serious about Meredith and wants out of our deal. I am happy for him, but I was really looking forward to having a child. After our time in Paraguay, I have been thinking about it more and more."   
  
"We haven't talked about Paraguay at all since we got back."   
  
"I...um...I just didn't know what to say, Clay. What you did for me, and the things you said..."   
  
"I meant every word, Sarah," he said, reaching across the table to take her hands in his.   
  
"But you are in love with Katherine Kelso! I remember that night that her husband died, talking to you outside the house, you said you had loved her for eleven years. A love like that can't change overnight, Clay."   
  
"You're right, it can't. I still love Katherine as much as I ever did, and I am still frantic about her being missing, but I realized when we were together in Paraguay that the love I have for her is different than the love I have for you, Sarah."   
  
Mac felt herself tremble at his words. She had almost put the things he had said in Paraguay out of her head, had almost passed them off in her mind as the ramblings of a man in intense pain. But now, here he was, saying that he loved her once again.   
  
"I have loved you almost as long as I have loved Katherine. Eight years, to be exact. It has not been easy loving two women, both of whom I felt were out of my reach. I found myself torn between the two of you on many occasions, but then when we were in Paraguay together, posing as husband and wife, with you pregnant with my child.......it was then that I came to understand the love I have for her is that of a protective older brother, rather than as a lover. You, on the other hand, I can love as an equal. Other than my mother, you are the strongest woman, I have ever known. Sarah, if you would let me, I would be willing to offer you the same deal as Rabb did, and I won't go backing out on it either!"   
  
"No, Clay, with Harm, I knew there could never be anything more that our deal. We like and respect each other, but we would only be parents together as friends. If you love me, and there is a chance at all that there could be more than friendship between us then I would like to explore that. We might be able to share more than a child between us."   
  
He sat there, dazed. He had no idea that when he came to take her to dinner tonight that they would be talking about his love for her, about sharing a child, and now about the possibility of having more than that! Clay had no idea what to say to her. He truly was speechless.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
This chapter is rated NC17 for sexual content.   
  
Chapter 38   
  
AJ dropped to his knees in front of her, his mouth searching for her breast and finding it almost by instinct. Taking possession of her nipple, he sucked it into his mouth and paid loving attention to it with his tongue. Gently playing with her other nipple with his hand so it would not get lonely until his mouth could devote time to it, he switched back and forth several times.   
  
Kat could hardly stand anymore, the things he was doing to her breasts was making her weak in the knees. Scottie had never done this to her, he barely took the time to prepare her in any way for his pleasure, sometimes taking her while she was still dry. But with AJ kneeling in front of her this way, she was melting!   
  
His cheek resting on her belly, AJ could feel Kat trembling. She was reacting to what he was doing as if she had never experienced it before. He could only wonder at a man, who was married to a woman for over ten years and had never sucked on her breast, 'Fool!' he thought. Realizing that she was having trouble standing, he guided he over to the side of the pond and lifted her so she was sitting on the cool grass beside it. Once again standing, he covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply, with every ounce of experience that he had at his command. Trailing kisses down her neck, he once again sank to his knees, but this time this SEAL's objective was not her breasts... he wanted to taste her.   
  
It took Kat a minute to figure out what he was about to do. She had only lip-read two women talking about it in the teacher's lounge one day. She had been embarrassed just 'seeing' that being talked about. Kat had never thought that someone would ever do that to her, but here was this incredibly handsome man about to put his mouth where no man had ever before. She was stunned. Kat was torn between her desire to know what it would be like and her modesty.   
  
She did not have time for her modesty to win the battle. AJ was caressing her thighs open, his objective in sight. Kat was so wet by this time that AJ could see her folds glistening in the golden glow of the sunset. Placing his face close to her, he inhaled the fragrance that was Kat. He kissed her thigh near the apex of her womanhood, he was paying homage to the privilege that she was giving him.   
  
Kat stared down her body. She could see his head framed between her breasts. He was about to touch his mouth to her and her modesty would allow her to watch no more. Falling back on to the soft grass, she stared up at the sky, waiting for this new experience to enfold her. She did not have long to wait. Something was delicately touching her. It was his tongue!   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 39   
  
"Clay? Are you going to say anything?" Mac asked with a slight smile. She had never seen Clay speechless...it was entertaining!   
  
"Sarah......are you saying that you......would consider dating me?"   
  
His uncertainty was a bit unsettling to Mac. She had never seen Clay unsure about anything before.   
  
"I couldn't believe all the things you said to me in Paraguay, I had no idea that you were even thinking those kinds of things about me. But then my memory would go back to our conversation outside the Kelso home, and I would tell myself that it was just the pain and the intense situation that we were in that made you say those things. And now you tell me that you have loved me for eight years? Why did you never tell me before this? Clay, how could I not have known you felt those things for me?"   
  
"I am a very private person, Sarah. I don't share my feelings very easily, but I just couldn't die without telling you how I felt about you. That might have been selfish of me, but I just had to tell you."   
  
"I am glad you did, Clay. I have thought about that a lot since we have been home. You are such a mystery in so many ways, but what I do know of you I like...a lot. I do think that we would suit each other well. I don't want a man that wants a clinging vine-- I could never be that, or one that just needs me as an ornament on his arm or to stroke his ego..."   
  
"Well, I could think of a few things that I would like you to stroke for me," Clay admitted with a sheepish grin.   
  
Her laughter rang out. She so enjoyed this man's sense of humor when he allowed it to show. She gave him a saucy grin in reply. "I think we might be able to accommodate that wish for you, Mr. Webb."   
  
He nearly choked on the sip of coffee he had taken to cover his embarrassment at having told how much he desired her, and here she was saying that his dreams just might come true. "Would it be presumptuous of me to suggest that we get out of here now?"   
  
"Are you saying that you do not want dessert, Clay?"   
  
"The only dessert I want is you, Sarah. That is, if you are on the menu... are you?"   
  
"Only if it is a very private menu, Clay," her eyes were filled with anticipation.   
  
"Oh I can assure that it will be very private, just you and me, Sarah," his eyes were devouring her.   
  
"Then let's blow this Popsicle stand."   
  
He stumbled at her words. "WHAT did you say?"   
  
She looked puzzled at his reaction, but repeated, "I said, 'Then let's blow this Popsicle stand.' Why?"   
  
Not quite sure he should answer her, he quickly decided that with their professions, there would be enough secrets that they could not share, that this would not be one of them, he would always tell her the truth when he could. "Um...well, it's just I have always had this fantasy..."   
  
"About a Popsicle stand?" she asked, incredulous.   
  
"Not the stand, just the Popsicles. If you would like to share it with me we could stop and get some on the way to...god, am I presuming too much here? Are we going to have sex, very soon?"   
  
"You are not presuming, Clay, we are going to have sex, very soon. And if you want to stop for Popsicles, I am game. Then on to my place?"   
  
"God, yes, Sarah!"   
  
To be continued...........   
  
This chapter is rated NC17 for sexual content.   
  
Chapter 40   
  
At the pond.   
  
AJ delicately licked her inner folds. Her trembling told him she was unsure about what he was doing. He gently took her clit into his mouth and sucked. Even though this was a new experience for her, Kat was wet with excitement. The feelings he was creating in her were sending a fire though her blood.   
  
Sliding a finger into her moist center, AJ sucked harder on her clit. She was trembling again, but for a different reason now. He could feel her breathing become rapid and shallow and knew she was close to cumming. AJ inserted a second finger into her, and Kat flew over the edge into heaven!   
  
The orgasm hit her by surprise. It had been so long since she had had one—years, in fact-- and never one as intense as this. AJ waited until her breathing settled down, then he stood before her between her thighs. Kat looked up at him, wondering what he was going to do next. He waited for her eyes to meet his, and then he brought the two fingers that had just been inside of her to his lips. AJ licked them first, just tasting her juices, and then he put them in his mouth and sucked them clean. Kat could not believe how that simple act once again built a fire in her.   
  
Taking his rigid cock in his hand, AJ ran it up and down her wet slit. Teasing her, tormenting her, tickling her clit with the head of his cock. When she was thrashing on the grass, AJ finally slid into her tight sheath in one fluid motion.   
  
Her eyes opened wide at how large he was. He filled her so completely! AJ paused when he was all the way inside of her, letting her adjust to his size. Leaning forward, AJ lifted her in his arms until she was sitting half on the edge of the pond and half on his cock.   
  
Kat felt her hardened, sensitive, nipples brush through the thick mat of hair on his chest as he held her close. She could feel his heart beating in time with hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him, this was the first time she had taken action since her invitation for him to come to her in the pond. AJ thrilled in the fact that she was becoming more confident with him, that she felt that she could touch and kiss him when ever she wanted.   
  
He could wait no longer, and started to stroke in and out. Their tongues dueled in time to his thrusts, he could feel that she was once again having trouble drawing a deep breath. AJ caught her gasps into his mouth and they echoed into his soul. Kat's fingernails raked down his back as the tension built within her. He pounded his cock home, so very close to his own release. But he wanted her to cum with him! Lowering his head to her breast, he took her nipple in his mouth and gentle bit down, she flew into orgasm as he exploded deep inside of her.   
  
The sun was completely gone by this time, but AJ could still see the sated look of passion on her face. He kissed her tenderly and lifted her off of his cock. Gently he drew her back into the water and lovingly sluiced water over her body, to clean away the last remaining evidence of their lovemaking.   
  
When he had finished cleaning both of them, he signed that they should get back to the students before they took it into their heads to come looking for them. She smiled shyly, and agreed. AJ found it hard to comprehend after what had just taken place that she could still be shy with him, but he would wait until the teens were asleep tonight to talk with her about it.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
This chapter is rated R for sexual content.   
  
Chapter 41   
  
Tuesday, June 12, 2003 1930 EST Sarah Mackenzie's apartment Georgetown, Washington, DC   
  
After a quick stop at a grocery store where Clay hobbled in, grabbed a box of assorted flavor Popsicles, and hurried back to the car as fast as he could, they headed to Mac's apartment. Her only thought on the ride home was the she would most likely not get back to work that night, and that she did not care!   
  
In her apartment, after he placed the Popsicles in the freezer, they faced each other, neither quite knowing what step should be taken next. Mac, trying to lighten the moment, said, "We've been married and now don't even know how to start making.....having...."   
  
"Or even knowing what to call it, it seems," Clay chuckled in response. "I want to make love to you, Sarah, I want......"   
  
"What else do you want, Clay?"   
  
"When....or if...I guess, you're ready, I want you to be my wife and to see you grow heavy with our child," he admitted, stepping towards her and resting his hands on her shoulders.   
  
"Oh, Clay....."   
  
Slowly bending his head down, he brought his lips to hers. The tenderness that was in his kiss amazed her. She was overpowered by the depths of the feeling that swept through her.   
  
"Tell me now if you don't want this Sarah, because very soon I won't be able to stop."   
  
"Don't stop, Clay, please, don't stop!" she begged.   
  
He wanted to sweep her up in his arms, but instead took her by the hand and asked, "Which way to your bedroom?"   
  
She nodded with her head in the direction of her room. When they reached her bedroom he quickly started undressing her. Normally he would have take quite some time with this task, but his blood was heated to a fever pitch and he knew that he had to see all of her very soon.   
  
Mac, never the shy one, began to undress him as well. As a rule he was fastidious about his clothing, and would have taken the time to hang up every piece of his suit to avoid wrinkles in the expensive fabric, but tonight he didn't care if she had thrown the damn suit out of the window as she took it off of him!   
  
It was not until they were both naked and facing each other the Clay finally found it in himself to slow down, he wanted to look at her, he wanted to touch every inch of her, he wanted to love her, and if he rushed the way his aching cock was trying to get him to he would not have the pleasure of doing those things. Calling every scrap of discipline he had ever learned to the fore, he made himself take several deep breaths before continuing.   
  
He was looking at her with such intensity! She wanted to know what he was thinking. Did he like what he was seeing, did he find her lacking in some way, did he want to turn around and leave? Mac was pretty sure of the answer on the last one, his cock was certainly happy at the moment, if the drop of pre-cum she could see glistening on the end of it was anything to go by. However, she wished she knew the answers to the other two questions running through her mind.   
  
Clay came slowly over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders he gently backed her towards the bed. When it hit her in the back of her knees, he guided her down so she was lying in front of him. "Don't go anywhere," he said and grabbing his cane turned to leave the room.   
  
Propping herself up on one elbow, she demanded, "Just where do you think you are going?"   
  
"Kitchen, be right back," was his answer.   
  
"You feel the need for a snack at a time like this!?"   
  
"Yes I do!" he was back within minutes, unwrapping what looked like a lime flavored Popsicle as he came towards her.   
  
"Just what do you plan on doing with that thing, Mr. Webb? Is this some kind of new spook interrogation technique?" she demanded, becoming aroused just thinking of what he could be planning.   
  
"You will just have to wait and see, Ms. Mackenzie!" he told her, throwing the wrapper for the frozen treat into the wastebasket near her bedside table. Joining her on the bed, he took a quick lick of the cold treat to get it wet. He did not want it sticking to her skin.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 42   
  
On the beach   
  
When AJ and Kat returned to the beach, they found that four of the students were off on their own. Brenda and Rick had gone off together and so had Daren and Perry. Telling the rest of the group to stay together, AJ and Kat went in search of the four.   
  
After about fifteen minutes of unsuccessful looking, they decided to split up to cover more area, since it was dark now. As they parted, AJ reached out and caressed her face, "Be careful, Kat," he told her with a tender smile.   
  
Saying she would, they parted to continue searching. Ten minutes later, Kat found Daren and Perry sitting on a rock, necking. She scolded them for running off like that and followed them back to camp.   
  
It took AJ a bit longer to find the two that he was looking for, but eventually he came across them. Brenda and Rick were walking back along the beach in the direction of camp when AJ came upon them.   
  
Suddenly seeing AJ, Brenda started in surprise. She tripped over something in the sand that she might have seen, had she not been looking up at the Admiral. Rick felt her stumble and quickly put his arm around her waist to keep her from falling. She turned and smiled up at him, and Rick leaned over slightly to kiss her cheek.   
  
After he was sure that Brenda was okay, Rick turned his eyes to the Admiral and signed, "I'm am sorry, Sir, that you had to come looking for us. We were trying to find Mrs. Kelso. Brenda told me how you had gone to look for her, and since you had not come back after some time, we thought we should go and look in a different direction. Has she been found, Sir?"   
  
The anger that AJ had been building within himself at these two for going off alone in the woods, dissipated at Rick's words. In fact, it turned to shame when he realized that they were out looking for Kat because he had kept her so long at the pond.   
  
"Yes, I found her. She's back at the camp now, probably preparing dinner. Why don't we all get back there? I don't know about you two, but I am starving."   
  
Brenda grinned at him and signed, "All this fresh air and activity sure makes me hungry."   
  
'And some activities just make you hungry for even more!' AJ thought as he walked with the two teens back to camp.   
  
Tuesday, June 12, 2003 1700 EST Roberts' house Falls Church, VA   
  
Bud went around to the other side of the minivan to help Harriett out, and then opened the sliding door to the back so he could unstrap his new daughter from her car seat. Little AJ came racing to see them the minute they got inside.   
  
"Ooo, baby! Me see! Me see!" he demanded, jumping up and down in his excitement.   
  
"AJ, you have to be very careful around your baby sister, she is very small and it will be some time before you can play with her," Harriett warned her son.   
  
Their next-door neighbor, who had been watching little AJ while Bud was picking up his wife and the newest member of their family from the hospital, joined them from the kitchen where she had been finishing up dinner dishes. "Mrs. Gunderson, thank you for staying with AJ," Bud said when he saw her.   
  
"Ack it is no trouble at all! I love watching him. I hope that you will let me baby sit for the new baby, too, when you two want to go out sometime," she said as she gathered her things to leave.   
  
"We will, and thank you again," Harriett added, as she saw her to the door.   
  
Later that night, after AJ was bathed and put to bed, and Mackenzie fed and tucked into her own crib for the first time, Bud and Harriett laid in bed talking. "Bud, what do you think we should call Mackenzie for short? Little AJ can't say her name yet, it should be something easy for him."   
  
"We can't very well call her Mac, since that is what the Colonel is called, and I think Baby Mac would remind us to much of Baby Sarah all the time."   
  
Harriett's breath caught at the unexpected mention of their daughter that had died. She thought of Baby Sarah often, but still sometimes when someone else mentioned her name it would catch her by surprise. "Well I don't think we can use her initials like we do with AJ, I mean calling her MM would just sound funny. There is always Meg or Peggy for her middle name," she offered.   
  
Before the conversation could go any further, they both heard the baby in question start to whimper over the baby monitor that was on Harriett's bedside table. Seconds later, their son, who should have been asleep, came running into the room.   
  
"Mommy, Daddy! Zee is crying! I didn't do anything to her really!" he insisted as he threw himself on the bed between them.   
  
'AJ, what did you call your sister?" Bud asked his son.   
  
"Zee, you know like in, Mack-en-Zee!" AJ gave his father a worried look, "How do you get her to stop crying?"   
  
Bud and Harriett looked at each other and smiled, "Out of the mouth of babes!" Harriett exclaimed. "I think, Zee, might be hungry, AJ. Why don't you come back to bed while I go and check on her?" she requested as she held out her hand for AJ to go with her.   
  
Lying in bed grinning to himself, Bud thought, 'Well we have AJ and Zee, the beginning, middle, and end of the alphabet covered! Wonder what we will call the next one?" and he drifted off back to sleep. . To be continued...........   
  
This chapter is rated NC 17 for sexual content.   
  
Chapter 43   
  
"Do you like lime, Sarah?" Clay asked as he slid into her bed. Offering the frozen treat to her for a lick, he smiled sensuously.   
  
Mac took the Popsicle in her mouth and stared directly into his eyes as she gave it a long suck.   
  
When she released it from her mouth, Clay deliberately ran it down her chin to her neck and into the valley between her breasts. He followed the sticky, wet trail with his tongue, cleaning up the mess as he went. When every drop was gone his eyes met hers, flashing her a message of what he was about to do. He circled her pebble hard nipple with the icy treat. She shivered both from the cold and the sexual jolt that tore through her.   
  
He lapped up the lime-flavored juices. Mac nearly came up off of the bed. As he was cleaning her breast, he was busy wetting down the other one. By the time he cleaned that breast, the lime Popsicle had melted away.   
  
Giving her a long slow kiss, with lips that tasted of lime, Clay grinned and said, "Hold that thought, Sarah," and ran to the kitchen for a second Popsicle. This time he returned with a purple one. Unwrapping and licking it to wet it like he did the last time, Clay started this one's journey by dipping it into her navel and then twirling it around. As his tongue began to remove the puddle, he slowly trailed a line from her belly button to her mound.   
  
Clay cleaned her curls as his hand spread her thighs. Mac's moans told him just how his actions were affecting her, and when he parted her folds with his free hand, he could see for himself just how wet she was.   
  
"Oh, Sarah!"   
  
"God, Clay, you make me so hot!"   
  
"Well let's see if this will cool you down some!" he dragged the Popsicle over her clit.   
  
Her scream, as she came, sent hot jolts of desire directly to his manhood. Before she had a chance to recover, Clay took a firm hold on the stick of the grape Popsicle and slid it into the center of her heat. Working it in and out of her, she came again in just a few strokes.   
  
He took the melting treat out of her and waited until she looked at him. He licked her juices off of the Popsicle and then offered the remaining candy to her while he placed his lips between her folds to lick up her grape flavored juices.   
  
When every last grape drop was cleaned off of her folds, Clay came back up next to her. Kissing her deeply, sharing the flavors mixed together on his tongue. She smiled tenderly at him when the kiss broke. "I think that it is my turn now, Clay," she hated leaving his side for even a moment, but she wanted to share his fantasy with him.   
  
Returning from the kitchen, she carried an orange flavored Popsicle with her. Mac mimicked his movements with the cold treat, starting with his nipples. She found that they were as sensitive as her own, and she enjoyed the groans she elicited with her hot mouth following the path of the frozen candy in her hand. Her treat followed the arrow of hair that ran down his abdomen to his groin.   
  
Covering his cock in the sticky juice, Mac took a chunk from the remaining treat into her mouth and then offered him what was left. As he popped the last bit in his mouth, she placed her mouth over the head of his cock, with the cold chunk still melting on her tongue.   
  
Clay shivered at the sensation of cold and hot that this gave him. Not sure how much longer he could hold out, he told her, "Mac, I am about to burst, slide yourself over me, babe and ride me!"   
  
"Oh, yes, Clay! I will do that....next time. But right now I want to taste you!" she drew him into her mouth as far as she could and began to suck, as her hands caressed his balls. Licking and sucking his cock, Mac did not have long to wait for the reward that she wanted.   
  
Groaning her name as he erupted, he watched as Sarah drank down every drop. Clay knew that this was the woman he had to have for his wife. He loved her more with every passing day. He wanted to spend the rest of his life showing her how precious she was to him.   
  
She smiled at him, "Well was that all that you dreamed your fantasy could be, Mr. Webb?"   
  
"All that and more, Ms. Mackenzie. You know that statement would sound so much better if I could call you, Mrs. Webb....."   
  
To be continued...........   
  
This chapter is rated NC 17 for sexual content.   
  
Chapter 44   
  
On the beach.   
  
That evening after dinner, AJ worked on making a few spears from branches he had collected, figuring on supplementing their diet with some fresh fish the next day. Daren and Perry asked if AJ would show them how to fish that way as well. AJ agreed, but said he planned on getting an early start so he would still have time to get cleaned up before the pond was off-limits to the guys.   
  
Again that evening the teens were asleep early, which left AJ and Kat alone to talk. She was avoiding looking at him. He was confused. He had never met a woman so shy, so passionate, so in need of loving before. Not wanting to push her, he stood and held out a hand indicating that he would like her to join him in a walk on the beach. With her eyes still on the sand, she took his hand and walked along beside him.   
  
AJ turned to her, always one to face problems head-on, "Kat, this afternoon was amazing, but I sense you're upset about something. Will you tell me what's wrong?"   
  
"You must think I am a hypocrite!"   
  
"NO! What would ever make you think that?"   
  
"Because I asked you to make love to me, at the same time I am trying to keep the students from doing the same thing."   
  
"I was flattered that you wanted me! I'm sure you could tell that I wanted you too. Kat, I was attracted to you during the trial a year ago, but I had to keep telling myself that you were married and off-limits. Now that you are free, I'd like to see where this could lead. As for the students, they are children and should be protected. They are too young to know the consequences of their actions," he chuckled a bit, "And do your hands ever get tired of signing?"   
  
She smiled back at him, and his heart lifted to see her happy again. "You really liked me way back then?"   
  
"Yes, Kat, in fact I had to have several 'talks' with 'little AJ'!"   
  
Kat blushed and signed, "I want to apologize about the mistake I made back then. But at least now I know why you were so surprised!"   
  
"What mistake, Kat?"   
  
"The conversation you and Colonel Mackenzie had about 'Little AJ', there is nothing 'little' about him!" she blushed at the boldness of her statement. AJ roared with laughter, although neither of them could hear it.   
  
Tuesday, June 12, 2003 2200 EST Sarah Mackenzie's apartment Georgetown, Washington, DC   
  
"Clay, I think we are well suited, and I also think we would be great for each other. I can see us married. Our time in Paraguay showed me how special that will be. But I think we should date for a while, and then bring up the subject again, okay?"   
  
"I can live with that, Sarah. How 'bout we jump in the shower now and then get some sleep?"   
  
"Mmmm, you naked in my shower...sounds great to me," she slid out of bed, holding out her hand in an invitation.   
  
Once they had the water adjusted to a temperature they both liked, Clay took her natural sea sponge and lavender scented body gel and began to slowly lather every inch of her body. His tender strokes aroused her again.   
  
"I think sleep is going to have to wait, Mr. Webb!"   
  
"I think you are right, darling," was his answer.   
  
When she could stand the torment no longer, Mac took the sponge from him and started her own brand of torture on Clay. He groaned when she went down on her knees in front of him to caress his shaft with the sponge.   
  
Staring up at him, from her kneeling position, Mac said, "Clay, I want you inside of me, I need you to fill me now!"   
  
Pulling her to her feet he turned her around and bent her over, she had her hands against the wall of the shower, with him behind her. Barely able to think clearly enough to ask, he gasped, "Sarah, are you on anything? Do I need to...."   
  
Mac told him, "No, I haven't had a need since Mic left, but you don't need to use protection--unless you want to wait for a child?"   
  
His answer was to slide his swollen cock into her. "Could I get you pregnant tonight?"   
  
Doing some quick mental math, Mac smiled and nodded. She wanted a child. She wanted his child! Her smile was all it took, with a few short strokes he was exploding inside of her. Filling her with his seed, the both of them hoped that she would become pregnant!   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 45   
  
Friday, July 04, 2003 Four weeks after the plane crash.   
  
It had been a miserable July 4th weekend for the JAG staff. No one had felt like celebrating at all. The search had been called off for the Admiral, Mrs. Kelso, and the twelve students. Memorial services had been held by Will Rodgers High School for Mrs. Kelso and the students. Mac had gone with Clay, to honor the woman he had come to realize that he loved as a younger sister.   
  
Admiral Morris had been appointed the new JAG, when the SECNAV had finally declared Admiral Chegwidden, 'presumed dead'. Mac had suggested that there should be a memorial service for AJ, but Harriett had become nearly hysterical at even the suggestion. She just could not accept that he was gone, and would not hear of anyone talking about him in the past tense in front of her. So the staff mourned each in their own way, not wanting to hurt Harriett's feelings. They allowed her to go on talking about the day he would be found, even though it hurt them to do so. Clay had helped Mac clean out the Admiral's office of his personal belongings. They had taken them to his home in McLean. Mac wondered if Francesca would sell the house, the Admiral had left everything to her in his will.   
  
AJ had also been awarded his third star posthumously. He had been up for it at the time of his disappearance and the SECNAV had approved it. Francesca would be getting the death benefits for a Vice Admiral now rather that a Rear Admiral. She was also the beneficiary of his life insurance policy, and even thought they were slower to pay out, she would eventually get a tidy sum awarded to her.   
  
Clay and Mac's relationship had grown since the 'Popsicle' night. They would alternate between spending their nights at either her place or his. The first night that they were at his home, Mac had been introduced to Ears. Ears, was a Beagle, and Katherine Kelso's hearing-ear-dog. Clay had given him to her after Scott had died and he had been caring for him while Katie was in Italy. Mac could not stop laughing when she was around the little dog, whenever the phone would ring or the doorbell would sound, Ears felt it was still his duty to let Clay know that these things were happening, even though Clay could hear just fine. Clay's frustration with Ears was a constant source of delight to Mac.   
  
When Clay proposed after the memorial service for Mrs. Kelso and the students, Mac accepted his ring. They had surprised everyone with the announcement of their engagement at Bud and Harriett's cookout on the 4th. Mac spent as much time as she could, at the party, holding little Mackenzie. She felt she needed the practice, because the home pregnancy test she had taken that afternoon had been positive. She had intended to tell Clay that night, but when he saw the look on her face as she held her namesake, he didn't have to be told.   
  
Harm was out of the hospital and well on the road to a complete recovery. He had even started coming into the office for half days that week. Meredith was also out of the hospital, but since she still had casts on both legs and an arm, she had a day nurse come in to care for her when Harm was not at home. Harm and Meredith had also announced their engagement the evening of Bud and Harriett's party, although it had not come as a surprise after how their had seen them behaving for the last few weeks. They were living at his place for the time being, but planned on looking for a house as soon as they were married.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 46   
  
On the island. Four weeks after the plane crash.   
  
Time was passing quickly for the fourteen on the island, although they were not without their problems, too. Most had stopped talking about being rescued by the fourth week, and the only real complaint was the lack of variety in the menus. Fish and coconut milk were the staples, with the occasional berry, root, or shellfish that could be found.   
  
Everyone was intent on staying comfortable in the island heat, the boys had started going shirtless, and after being assured by Kat that it was not inappropriate, AJ also spent his days shirtless. The girls that had long T- shirts, and those that stole them from the boys, wore them as mini-dresses with just their panties underneath. Pant legs were cut off to make shorts for everyone else. All fourteen were barefoot, tanned, and healthy. Even the two with broken bones were healing quickly, although there was no sign that AJ's hearing was coming back.   
  
Rick and Brenda it seemed had had a falling out. Rick had come to admire the Admiral so much that he had made a decision that, if they were ever found, he would join the military. Brenda, had seen them going to college and continuing their relationship until they married after graduation. When Rick told her of his new plans, she was very upset! The evening after that fight had taken place, Brenda, trying to discredit Rick's new hero in his eyes, had made a pass at AJ. She waited until Rick was looking her way and deliberately planted an open-mouthed passionate kiss on AJ's lips. It was not clear who was the most startled by this action, Rick, AJ, or Kat. AJ pulled her off to the side and had a long talk with the young lady. He told her that her methods of dealing with her problems were immature and that if she really wanted Rick she should sit down with him and discuss the matter, not go around trying to make him jealous.   
  
Daren and Perry seemed to grow closer during their time together on the island, and it was beginning to look like they might have a lasting relationship. Sherry and Rita were spending a lot of time with Kat learning how to cook. They even started to experiment with different ways of preparing the food available, in the hopes of varying their menus somewhat.   
  
Jenny had seen the results that Kat had gotten with her pressure points technique and had been spending her time learning that from Kat. Dawn and Robyn had taken it upon themselves to be the entertainment committee of the group. They organized sing-a-longs and created games, like modified horseshoes and volleyball, which they set up on the beach.   
  
From the last student, there was not much activity, but that could have had something to do with her shyness--or on the other hand, it could have to do with the fact that she seemed to be getting sick. Kat had noticed that the last few mornings Toni had been getting up earlier than usual and running out of the cave to throw up in the bushes. The third morning that this happened, Kat felt that she needed to talk to the teen. Kat asked Toni to join her for a walk. After quite a bit of questioning, Toni finally admitted that she had had sex when they were in Italy. Kat's heart ached to think that the young girl was pregnant and the father might never know. When she told Toni this, Kat was told that she was wrong. Mark, the young man with the broken arm, was the father, not some unknown Italian male.   
  
Toni insisted that they had not planned it, it had just happened. Both of them were so intensely shy that they had gravitated to each other. They had spent countless hours on the trip talking and getting to know each other. One night they had gotten hold of a bottle of wine and one thing led to another... Toni was very upset and not sure what to do. Kat told her that while they were on the island that there was not really much choice in what to do. She did however, tell Toni that if she felt that she was too young to keep and raise the baby, that she, Kat, would be happy to do so for her. Toni decided that she needed to talk things over with Mark, and Kat was proud of how mature she seemed when she went off to do so.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 47   
  
Friday July 04, 2003   
  
During the four weeks they had been on the island, AJ and Kat had become quite close. They could always be found together, talking or working side by side. Their time with the twelve teens was very important to them, teaching, listening, advising, and even playing with them. They had begun to feel like parents to them. But their time alone after the students were all asleep was the time they both looked forward to all day long.   
  
Every evening they would take a walk along the beach, usually ending up by the pond, where they would make love and then fall asleep in each other's arms. Because of AJ's decades-old habit of waking early to go for a morning run, he and Kat were always back to the cave before any of the teens woke up. Kat would start preparations for breakfast, while AJ would have his run and then start fishing for lunch and dinner.   
  
On the morning of the fourth, one of the teens had noticed the date and mentioned that they should find a way to celebrate, even if they were not at home. Many suggestions were made, but nothing 'felt' just right. AJ and Kat exchanged glances, both were thinking about the decision they had made the night before.   
  
Smiling at the woman he loved, AJ nodded to her, indicating that she should tell them. Kat raised her hands in the air and waved them until she had their attention. Once they were all facing her, Kat suddenly became shy. She blushed and AJ stepped up beside her. Putting his arm around her shoulder he smiled down at her, encouraging her to tell them their news.   
  
Thursday July 03, 2003 Late at night On the island   
  
Walking hand in hand on a moonlit beach had to be one of the most romantic things that Kat could think of. She had had so little romance in her life up to now, but this time with AJ had been amazing. The tender and caring way he treated her was giving her more confidence than she had ever had.   
  
AJ could never remember being happier that he was here on this island with Kat. While he would not have wished these circumstances on anyone, he still had to face the fact that he had found an inner peace he never had before. He knew there were many parents and friends worrying about these students, he hurt for their pain. AJ remembered how he felt when his daughter, Francesca, had been kidnapped, at least he could work to get her back, back home they just had to wait and wonder what had happened.   
  
Wondering if they had given up on searching for them yet, AJ still didn't understand how Mac had not found him. He also thought of Rabb and Meredith for the first time in weeks, wondering how they were doing, hoping they had both survived. AJ made a mental note to thank them if he ever got back. If it hadn't been for their crash, he would never have met Kat again.   
  
By this time in their walk, AJ and Kat had reached the pond. "Kat, there is something I would like to talk to you about," he told her as he found them a comfortable place to sit.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
This chapter is rated NC 17 for sexual content.   
  
Chapter 48   
  
"What is it, AJ?" she questioned.   
  
"Our time here on the island has meant a lot to me, this time we have spent getting to know each other," he wanted so much to hold her hands in his, but since they were using them to talk, he couldn't.   
  
"I feel the same way. Although I wish the students and their families didn't have to go through this, I can't find it in myself to regret that this time has been a wonderful opportunity to come to know you."   
  
Her words meant so much to him, he needed to let her know the depths of his feelings for her as well. Since his break up with Meredith he honestly thought that he was finished with relationships. One-night stands were the order of the day for him, or so he had believed until this amazing woman came back into his life. "I'm in love with you, Kat, and if we were back in Virginia, I would be asking you to marry me right now!"   
  
"And if we were back home, I would be saying, 'Yes!'" she leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips.   
  
Kissing her tenderly, AJ rose to one knee in front of her, "I know that we can't really be 'married' here, but I would like to make some kind of announcement to the students so we don't have to hide our feelings for each other. Let them know that we are committed to each other as if we were married. That is, if you feel the same way?"   
  
"Yes, AJ, I do feel the same way, and I think that is a wonderful idea. Maybe we could have a 'hand-fasting' ceremony like they did long ago? Would that be what you had in mind?"   
  
"That is as perfect as you are!" he drew her up into his arms, and his hands were much to busy too 'talk' for some time after that!   
  
During the past four weeks he had come to know what pleased Kat, but he was never tired of causing her that pleasure. Drawing her down onto the grass with him, AJ kissed her wonderfully expressive face, tenderly worshiping every feature that would light up when she saw him, or when she was signing. How he loved her! Even Marcella had never made him feel this complete or content, but maybe that was because the youth he had been with her did not understand those concepts. Kat was his heaven!   
  
Her small hands had grown bold in their love making over the time they had been together, and now she reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She wanted to feel the muscle under the mat of hair on his chest, she just loved running her fingertips through it.   
  
AJ undressed her quickly, he wanted to taste her skin, and he loved her taste. His kisses trailed down her neck to her lovely breasts. They fit perfectly into his hands as he cupped them. His thumb stroked her nipples until they were erect and ready for his to suck them. Taking one in his mouth sent her over the edge, and she gasped out her orgasm.   
  
He parted her folds, which were like a perfect rose, and tasted her wetness. Her juices were his nectar. Sucking and licking until he was rewarded with her screams again, AJ looked up at her and smiled at her breathlessness.   
  
Undressing quickly, AJ lifted her into his arms and steps into the pond with her. Kat wraps her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, as he slides his hard cock into her. Driving into her, their lips met in a kiss that nearly caused the water in the pond to rise as steam!   
  
Making sure she was looking at his face, AJ clearly said, "I love you, Kat!"   
  
Smiling, she repeated those three precious words to him too. Even though they could not hear each other, their meaning was crystal clear. Orgasms ripped through both of them seconds later.   
  
As their passion receded, they climbed out of the pond to spread the blanket they brought with them on the grass. Soon they were lying nestled in each other's arms. Kat looked up at him and signed, "AJ, have you thought about us having a child?"   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 49   
  
AJ sat straight up, "Are you telling me you are pregnant, Kat?"   
  
Kat was surprised at his pleased and excited look. "You would be happy if I were?"   
  
"Yes, as long as you are, Darling," he had asked Rick what the sign for 'darling' was since 'Darlin'' was his favorite term of endearment.   
  
"I'd love to have your child, AJ, but right now the child I'm talking about is the one Toni is carrying. She is pregnant with Mark's baby, and she's not sure how he will handle it."   
  
"They are so young!"   
  
"Yes, and I told her that if she did not feel that they were ready to raise a child I would be willing to do so. I had no idea that you would...were.... going to ask..."   
  
Amused by her floundering even in sign language, AJ smiled and told her, "I'd be happy to help you raise any child that comes into our lives."   
  
"I'm just concerned that if we are still here," she paused as the realization finally hit the that the fourteen of them might spend the rest of their lives on the island, "That when her time comes..."   
  
AJ sighed, he had always known this would happen someday, "It won't be the first baby I have delivered. The last one was even named after me."   
  
"Good! Then I won't worry anymore," at that they snuggled down to sleep.   
  
Friday July 04, 2003   
  
"AJ and I would like you all to know that we have made a commitment to each other, and if we were home we would be getting married. So we would like to have a hand-fasting here with all of you."   
  
Smiles broke out on all faces, except for Brenda. All of the rest of the girls gathered around Kat to congratulate and hug her. The boys slapped AJ on the back and flashed him the thumbs-up sign.   
  
Noticing that Brenda was holding back from the group of well-wishers, AJ went over to talk to her, "Brenda, is something wrong?"   
  
She looked at him with hurt in her eyes and turned and walked away. Following her, AJ put a hand on her arm to stop her and turn her to face him. "What is bothering you, Brenda?"   
  
Brenda turned an angry glare on him and signed, "How can you marry HER? When I love you so!!!"   
  
Stunned, AJ just stood there a moment, this had never happened to him before, and he was not quite sure how best to handle the situation. He slowly started to sign, "Brenda, you are a very sweet, young girl, but I love Kat. You don't want an old man like me."   
  
"Yes, I do!" she exclaimed and threw herself into his arms.   
  
AJ caught her because he did not want her to fall to the ground. Brenda took this as encouragement and pulled his head down into a kiss. She tried to insinuate her tongue between his lips, attempting to gain access to his mouth, but AJ had no trouble resisting. This was a child in his arms, and he needed to stop her--if possible, without hurting her feelings too much. Breaking away, AJ held her at arms length, "Okay, Brenda, if you love me so much, tell me what it is about me that you love?"   
  
Looking confused at his question, Brenda did not answer right away. He smiled gently at her. "Tell me why you love me," he encouraged.   
  
When there was still no answer he signed, "I love Kat because she is kind and caring, her smile lights up her face. She has been through some very rough times but has come through it with her gentle spirit intact. Her concern for each of you kids tells me what a wonderful mother she will be, and she has a wonderful sense of humor. Those are the things I love about her. Now can you tell me what you love about me? Or is what you feel, just a desire to be loved by someone, anyone? Brenda, there will be someone for you! You are a special young lady, and someday you will be a fine woman. Everyone wants to be loved, but you need to find the right one for you, not throw yourself at any man that is nearby."   
  
Brenda broke down into tears and that point and threw herself into AJ's arms. This time he did not mind that she was there, and he held her, comforting her, until she stopped crying.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 50   
  
Friday, July 04, 2003 2200 EST Roberts' home Falls Church, Virginia   
  
Clayton Webb could hardly wait to get Sarah alone to ask her about what he thought he saw in her eyes when she was holding baby Zee. When they were leaving the Roberts', Clay could not contain his excitement. Standing next to his car, he turned and asked, "Sarah, are we pregnant?"   
  
She just loved the way he asked that! "Yes, we are!"   
  
He fell to his knees in front of her and placed a tender kiss on her belly, "Hello, baby, I'm your daddy."   
  
Mac looked down at him and it hit her anew how much she truly loved this man. Before she could say anything though, Harm and Meredith came out of the house.   
  
"I thought you had already proposed and been accepted, Webb?" Harm teased, when he saw the spy on his knees.   
  
"Mind your own business, Flyboy!" Mac told him.   
  
Webb stood and helped her into the car as Harm and Meredith watched. "So you really are pleased?" she asked, when they were in the car.   
  
"More than you can ever know, Sarah. Mother will have to scale back on the elaborate wedding plans. I want us to be married before the baby is born!"   
  
"Could we be married at her house? It's so lovely and has so much room."   
  
"I think that would please her to no end. Thank you for understanding how important she is in my life, Sarah."   
  
"Clay, I'm glad she is! My parents were nothing much to brag about and I'm happy our baby will have at least one grandparent to spoil him or her."   
  
"I can't wait to see the look in her face when we tell her she is going to be a grandmother! Do you have a preference to a girl or boy?" he asked.   
  
Mac smiled at him, "Well I guess I do believe in the old cliché 'As long as it's healthy', but I would really like a little Clayton Jr." She glanced down at her still flat tummy, and placing her hand over it, imagined what their son might look like.   
  
"Well I want a daughter that looks just like her mommy and has her spunk too!"   
  
"Then I guess we'll just have to keep having babies till we get at least one of each," she teased.   
  
"Sounds like a plan to me!" Clay agreed.   
  
In Harm's Car.   
  
"Harmmy, when I get these casts off, what would you think if I dyed my hair blonde?"   
  
"What? Why, Merry?" Harm exclaimed.   
  
"Well, I know how much you like blondes...."   
  
"Merry that was my past. I fell in love with you for who you are, not the color of your hair. There is nothing I want to change about you except your name!" Harm told her with his cocky grin.   
  
"Meredith Rabb......I like the sound of that. Are you really sure about the blonde hair, Harmmy? I think I would look great as a blonde."   
  
"Well, if you really want to Merry. You're right you would look great as a blonde!"   
  
"Super! Okay then as soon as the casts come off I will dye my hair blonde! Now what kind of wedding do you want to have, Harm?"   
  
"Something simple, I think, that doesn't take to long to arrange. How about the Academy Chapel with Reverend Turner presiding?"   
  
"That sounds nice. Oh! And can we have the crossed swords that we walk under when we come out?"   
  
Grinning at her eagerness, Harm agreed that they could do that.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 51   
  
On the Beach. Sunset   
  
The hand-fasting was held that evening at sunset on the beach. The teens searched out the best of the clothes available for Kat and AJ to wear. They stood facing each other, exchanging vows that they had chosen themselves.   
  
AJ chose Shakespeare's twenty-ninth sonnet. It took him a while to share it with Kat, but when he was finished, there were tears of happiness filling her eyes. He had asked for a lot of help with the words that afternoon, and the words the students could not help him with, he spelled out.   
  
AJ signed: When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,   
  
I all alone beweep my outcast state   
  
And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries   
  
And look upon myself and curse my fate,   
  
Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,   
  
Featured like him, like him with friends possess'd,   
  
Desiring this man's art and that man's scope,   
  
With what I most enjoy contented least;   
  
Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,   
  
Haply I think on thee, and then my state,   
  
Like to the lark at break of day arising   
  
From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate;   
  
For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings   
  
That then I scorn to change my state with kings.   
  
Kat, remembering how AJ told her he saw himself, thought that a selection from her favorite children's book would suit the situation best.   
  
She signed: "It doesn't happen all at once," said the Skin Horse. "You become. It takes a long time. That's why it doesn't happen often to people who break easily, or have sharp edges, or who have to be carefully kept. Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get loose in your joints and very shabby. But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand."   
  
When she finished the quote she added this explanation, "You are the most 'Real' thing that has ever happened to me AJ, and I love you with all my heart." She also told him that she had a sign name for him. The sign for 'Real' was to place your pointer finger sideways on your chin, stroke up an inch or two and then curve out in a slight arch. Her sign name for him what the sign for 'Real' using A and J in the motion. His eyes were suspiciously moist also when she finished.   
  
The kids had worked hard to have a nice meal prepared for the newlyweds after the ceremony. AJ and Kat were touched and honored at how well their union was received by the teens, and by how much effort they had gone too to make it a special evening for them.   
  
As everyone settled down to sleep for the night, AJ and Kat snuck away to their special secret spot by the pond. They arrived to find out that their secret spot had not been a secret after all from the observant teens. A blanket was spread out, and flowers were strewn all over the area. Candles that had been rescued from the plane were there also with matches. A small bottle of wine that had also been among the rescued items was also there and ready for them.   
  
Kat looked at AJ, tears again falling down her face. She smiled and signed, "They knew all this time?"   
  
"It would seem so," he answered her. Lifting her in his arms, he carried her to the blanket and laid her down. "I am so incredibly happy that you are my wife now, Kat. I want to thank you for my sign name. It means so much more than I could ever tell you, to me."   
  
"And your vows were so special! How did you know that verse so well?"   
  
"I have always loved Shakespeare, his use of language is always so articulated. He would have made a great lawyer! But he is so able to express the feelings that I have for you, my lawyer ease could not do those feelings justice."   
  
"I love you, AJ," she signed, using his new sign name.   
  
He smiled tenderly back at her and signed, "I love you too, Kat," with his sign name for her.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 52   
  
Saturday, July 05, 2003 On the island.   
  
The morning following the hand-fasting, shortly after the guys had gone up to the pond, Toni approached Kat, and asked if they could talk.   
  
"Of course we can talk, Toni. I am here for you whenever you need me," Kat told her.   
  
"I told Mark about the baby yesterday, and even though he was surprised at first, he seemed..." Toni paused, and Kat saw that she was blushing.   
  
"Yes, go on, he seemed...." Kat encouraged her.   
  
"He actually seemed pleased! He said he loves me and would like us to be married like you and Admiral AJ. He said that he wanted to have the baby with me!" by this time tears were rolling down Toni's face.   
  
"Toni, I am happy for the two of you if that is really what you want, but you have to know that what AJ and I did yesterday is not legally a marriage. We wanted you all to know that we were committed to each other in case we don't get off this island."   
  
"We know that, Mrs. Chegwidden," Toni grinned, as she spelled out the long name, "but if we don't ever get off this island then that is as close to a marriage as we will get, and yours was so beautiful yesterday."   
  
Kat blushed at the name Toni used for her, pleased at this first time being called that. "Well, since both of you are eighteen, I don't know why you couldn't make that decision. But let me suggest that you wait a few days, maybe a week. Think about this, and if you really still want to 'be married', then I see no reason not to go ahead with another hand-fasting."   
  
"Thank you!" Toni exclaimed and hugged Kat. She rushed off to tell her sister Brenda.   
  
Tuesday, July 08, 2003 1900 EST Harm's apartment Falls Church, Virginia   
  
Harm returned from his second full day back at JAG HQ. He was tired, but looking forward to coming home to Meredith. He could hardly believe that he had finally found the one woman for him! And to think she had almost married the Admiral. The Admiral! It still hurt to think of him being gone. It was as if the heart had been ripped out of the JAG office. Everyone was just going through the motions these days.   
  
With Harriett still out on maternity leave, the office could more openly express how they felt at the great man being gone. Admiral Morris seemed to understand that they needed time to mourn Admiral Chegwidden's passing. Tiner, it seemed, grew up over night. He was invaluable to Admiral Morris.   
  
Harm still could not believe that Mac, his best friend, was going to marry Webb, but they did seem to suit each other. And after what he had witnessed in Paraguay, he at least knew how much Webb loved her. He hoped Mac would be as happy as he and Meredith were.   
  
"Harmmy, is that you?"   
  
"Who else would it be, silly? I used my key!"   
  
"Oh, you! Don't tease me that way! I was at the doctor today and he took off the cast on my arm, so I thought I would celebrate by buying you a gift," Meredith told him as she came out of the bedroom area of the apartment. She was carrying a small wire cage that looked very familiar to Harm.   
  
"A gift?" he asked, walking over to her to place a kiss on her lips.   
  
"Yes, King Leer the second!" she told him, holding out the cage for him to see. Sure enough, it was another hamster. He looked very much like the one who lost his life when Sarah crashed.   
  
Smiling down at her indulgently, he said, "Thank you, Merry. Have you talked to Mac today?"   
  
"No, why?" she asked, putting the cage down on the coffee table.   
  
"Well, she and Webb have set their wedding date for July 20th, and I thought that it was time we should be setting ours, too."   
  
"Oh! That is a good idea. I would want to wait until these casts are off my legs. The doctor said that I should get them off around the 18th. But we don't want to steal Mac's thunder by having it to close to hers. And we will need some time to plan it, let me get my calendar. How about September 20th?"   
  
"That sounds fine to me. I am still on light caseloads, so there is nothing that should be continuing until then. I can block out that time now. Where would you like to go for a honeymoon?"   
  
Ooo! Let's do something exciting.....how about white water rafting?" she asked eagerly.   
  
"That sound like a lot of fun, I will have Bud check out places on the internet and let you know tomorrow what he finds."   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 53   
  
Monday, July 14, 2003 1000 EST JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia   
  
Mac had managed to keep the morning sickness at bay through out the morning staff meeting. Well, at least until she heard an offhand comment from Bud as they got up to leave the conference room. Bud had said to Harm that he was glad Harriett had sent his favorite sardine and peanut butter sandwich with him for lunch. Just the thought of that had Mac racing for the head, knocking into Harm and Sturgis, who were standing in the doorway as she ran past.   
  
Speculation on what was wrong followed her into the ladies' room, where she barfed up her breakfast. 'Marines should not have to go through this!' she thought as she rinsed the foul taste from her mouth. Her next thought was, 'I'm gonna kill Clay when I get home for causing this! He can carry the next one!'   
  
Monday, July 14, 2003 1000 EST CIA Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia   
  
Clayton Webb had been queasy all morning, and nothing his secretary had brought in for him to take seemed to help at all. Then suddenly he made a mad dash to the bathroom in the office. His secretary smiled at him when he came back out and said, "If I didn't know it wasn't possible I'd say that you were pregnant, Mr. Webb."   
  
Turning a glare on the middle-aged woman, he replied, "I am pregnant....um, well, Sarah is...oh, god... am I having sympathy morning sickness?"   
  
"Seems like it, Sir," she smirked, secretly wishing that her husband had gone through that with her five pregnancies. 'He must really love her to be that in tune with her,' she thought. 'How lucky Sarah must be!'   
  
1010 EST JAG Headquarters   
  
Mac came out of the ladies' room to find Harm, Sturgis, and Bud all standing nearby. Bud was grinning and the other two looked concerned. "Ma'am?" Bud spoke up.   
  
"Yes, Bud?"   
  
"Ma'am, are you pregnant? I mean that was morning sickness....right?" he stumbled over his words. Harm gasped, looking at Bud as if he had lost his mind, while Sturgis started grinning too.   
  
"Yes, I'm pregnant. We wanted to wait a bit to announce it....like after the wedding....but I guess this little guy or girl did not want to wait to be announced," she said putting her hand over her tummy.   
  
"Wow! Congratulations, Ma'am!" exclaimed Bud. And Harm and Sturgis also stepped forward to offer their well wishes.   
  
On the Island   
  
"How can you just change your mind like that? We had everything planned! We were going to go to college together...you were going to play football and I was going to cheer, then after graduation we were going to get married, while you went on to the pros!" Brenda demanded.   
  
"Bren, things change! We didn't plan to be on this island, and after meeting the Admiral and getting to know him, I know I want to join the Navy. Just think I will come and see you on leave in my uniform, won't that be nice?" he tried to console her.   
  
"No! You could be away months at a time, and go someplace they are shooting at you, and you could come home with holes in you! Or not come home at all!"   
  
"Bren! Be reasonable! We might never get off this island, so there is a chance neither thing might ever happen."   
  
"I don't care! You promise you are going to stick to our plan, or we are through!" she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping waiting for him to make a promise to her.   
  
"I can't do that. I care for you a lot, Brenda, but this means a lot to me, too. I want to join the Navy, and Admiral Chegwidden is going to write me a letter of recommendation if we ever get home. Please try to understand that this is important to me."   
  
"No! We had a deal, and you are breaking it! I will find someone else!" she declared and stomped off.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 54   
  
Friday, July 18, 2003 1800 EST Harm's apartment Falls Church, Virginia   
  
"Merry, I'm home!" Harm called out as he entered his apartment.   
  
Meredith got up from the couch and said, "Lookie me!" as she twirled around. Her attempt to show off her cast-free legs backfired as she lost her balance and headed for the floor.   
  
Harm dropped his briefcase and cover and lunged towards her to keep her from falling. He almost lost the race, but managed to catch her seconds before she hit the ground. It was not until then that he noticed her hair!   
  
After leaving the doctor's office that afternoon, Meredith had stopped at her hairdresser's and had her hair dyed golden blonde. "Well, that was not quite the impression I had in mind!" she said grinning up at him.   
  
"Oh, and here I thought you were falling for me all over again," Harm teased, helping her to stand again.   
  
"You are easy to fall for, my love! I hope you are hungry, I made a cold pasta salad for dinner and chose a wonderful summer wine to go with it."   
  
"That sounds great, and yes, I am hungry. Your hair is lovely, and I bet you are glad to have your casts off so you can dance at Mac's wedding tomorrow."   
  
"I certainly am, now let's eat. I have plans for you later," she smiled seductively at him as she said that.   
  
"You do, do you?" he leered back.   
  
"The doctor said I was fit for any activity!" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.   
  
"Sounds promising!"   
  
They finished eating quickly, and Harm did spare a thought to the Admiral during dinner. He did miss his mentor very much, but this thought was about his disparaging comments about Meredith's cooking. The salad had been very good and Harm wondered if AJ just set too high of a standard. He didn't dwell on that too long, though, because the thought of AJ did make him sad, and he was very much looking forward to the rest of the evening's activities. It had been a long dry spell while the two of them had been recovering, and Harm was eager to make love to Meredith again.   
  
While Harm was cleaning up the kitchen after their meal, Meredith went into the other room to change into a sexy nightie and bring out the gift she had picked up for them to share while she had been out that afternoon. "Harmmy, I have something for you!"   
  
"I can see that!" he declared with a lecherous grin as he saw her in the transparent nightgown.   
  
"Not me, silly.... Um, well, yes, me.... but I have a gift here, too." She handed him the wrapped book.   
  
Opening it, Harm was a bit shocked to discover a copy of the Kama Sutra! "Um...you think we need this Merry?"   
  
"Well, AJ was not very adventurous and I thought that we could try some of the more exciting positions! How about if we start with me giving you a back rub?"   
  
Harm was uncomfortable talking about Meredith's previous sex life with his deceased CO. But those thoughts were quickly driven from his mind when he laid down on the bed for his back massage, and a new level of uncomfortable was discovered!   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 55   
  
On the island.   
  
AJ was not surprised to see the storm brewing late that afternoon. They had had several weeks of very pleasant weather, but were due for some rain. It did not take long for him to realize that this was not going to just be 'some rain'-- this storm would rival the one that landed them here, if not worse. He gathered everyone together and told them they needed to prepare for what could be a long while in the cave together.   
  
Everyone scurried to follow the Admiral's instructions. Food was gathered, as well as a large amount of firewood. They decided to try and use the rubber raft as a doorway of sorts, in case the rain was slanted into the cave. This would keep them drier that a blanket hanging in the opening would. By early evening the rain was coming down in sheets, lightning and thunder were constant companions as well.   
  
Sleep was hard to come by that evening. Everyone in the cave was restless. Dawn and Robyn, the two that had been working on keeping everyone entertained while they had been on the island, tried to distract them with games and sing-a-longs, but it was not working very well. Most of their attentions were focused on what was going on outside.   
  
Hours dragged by, and AJ spared a thought for the people back home, and Mac in particular. She could have told him to the second how long it had been storming.   
  
He truly hoped that his disappearance had not harmed anyone unduly. His heart ached for Francesca, though. If she thought he was dead, after losing her stepfather not that long ago, it would be hardest on her. His staff was well trained and would get along fine without him. Oh, he knew he would be missed, but since he was not really a part of their personal lives, he was sure they would be able to put it past them before long.   
  
The night passed and morning came but you could not tell it by the darkness present outside the cave. Tempers were fraying in the confinement of the cave, AJ would have allowed them to go out for a bit, even in the heavy rain, but the storm was so violent he did not want them out in it. The wind was kicking up the sand, making it impossible to see. The ocean was churning so fiercely that he was afraid they could be swept under before help could reach them if they wandered off the beach. So they stayed in the cave, and tried to keep themselves entertained.   
  
Saturday July 19, 2003 0900 EST Mac's apartment Georgetown, Washington, DC   
  
Their wedding day dawned bright and clear, all they could have hoped for. Neither Mac nor Clay were much on tradition, so they had spent the night together at her apartment, and rose together to get ready for their big day.   
  
Mac made her early morning dash to the bathroom, and brushed her teeth before returning to the bedroom. "I still say, you get to carry the next one, Clayton Webb!" she grumbled at him when he smiled sympathetically.   
  
"Would if I could, Sarah. I'm really sorry you have to go through that. Didn't Harriett say it should only last a few more weeks?"   
  
"No, dear, she said it could be over in a few weeks. Some women have morning sickness till the day they deliver."   
  
Both had left their wedding clothes at Porter Webb's house, and planned on dressing there. They showered and dressed quickly in casual clothes to make the trip to Clay's family home.   
  
Porter greeted them both with kisses when they arrived and directed Sarah to a guest room so she could change. "You have an hour, children. I know that will be enough time for Sarah to become beautiful, because she already is. Clayton, on the other hand, will just have to do the best he can with that time."   
  
"Thank you, Mother! Remind me not to name any of our children after you!"   
  
"Oh, please don't! Going through childhood named Porter was not pleasant," she assured her son.   
  
"Actually, I was thinking Neville Matthew, after Clay's father and my uncle, if this one is a boy," Mac replied, placing her hand on her tummy.   
  
"My dear, that is so sweet of you! He would have been proud, and I am sure he would have loved having you as a daughter-in-law," Porter leaned over to hug Mac, before shooing them both upstairs.   
  
It did not take Clay long to put on his morning suit. He had been wearing formal wear most of his life, and was used to all the intricacies. As soon as he finished, he hurried down the hall to check on Sarah. He wanted to offer any help he could, and steal a few kisses at the same time.   
  
When he got to the guest room door, he was alarmed to hear crying from inside. Entering without knocking, he found Sarah sitting at the dressing table in her slip sobbing her heart out.   
  
"Sarah! What's it? What's wrong?"   
  
"Oh, Clay!" she threw herself into his arms, "I'm not sure I can go through with this!"   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 56   
  
"Why? Sarah, you don't want to marry me?"   
  
She hiccupped and looked down at him kneeling in front of her, "Oh, Clay, no! I love you with all my heart."   
  
"Then what is it, darling?"   
  
"It just hit me! The Admiral should be walking me down the aisle! Oh, Clay, I miss him so!"   
  
"Sarah, I'm so sorry! AJ was a great man, I miss him too, but I know it could never come close to what you felt for him. He was like a father to you, wasn't he?"   
  
"Yes, he was," she was sobbing again.   
  
"Darling, would he want you to be happy? Would he tell you that your life must go on?"   
  
"Yes, he would."   
  
"Then we should go ahead with the wedding?"   
  
She smiled through her tears, "Yes, Clay. Oh, god, I must be a mess!" she said, turning to look into the dressing table mirror.   
  
"You are always beautiful," he declared.   
  
"You are in love!"   
  
"You are right!" and he laughed.   
  
"I'm sorry about all this. I guess it never hit me till just now. I was thinking about how he was to walk me down the aisle when I was going to marry Mic, and I realized I would never see him again."   
  
"Sarah, it's okay! It is natural to think about people that are gone when we have something that we would like to share with them. I wish Katie could be here too. I miss her very much."   
  
"What an ass I am! Of course you miss her too, and here I am blubbering like I am the only one that has lost someone. Forgive me?"   
  
"Darling there is nothing to forgive. Let's just get you dressed and get us married. Okay?" he smiled tenderly at her.   
  
The ceremony was as beautiful as the bride was. She came down the curved stairs on Harm's arm, following Harriett, who was her matron of honor, and Meredith, who was her bride's maid. Mac could still not believe that Meredith had dyed her hair blonde for Harm, she was going to have to talk to her after the ceremony. Chloe was also acting as her junior bridesmaid. Clay was waiting for her, standing next to Reverend Turner, with his best man Tim Fawkes, and Bud and a distant cousin of his acting as groomsmen.   
  
After exchanging vows, everyone was invited to stay for a sumptuous luncheon. Clay and Mac received many well wishes and the gift table was piled high. But their true joy came from the secret glances that they shared, promising that they would be alone together very soon. It was hard for them to linger with their friends when all they really wanted was to be alone together.   
  
Sarah purposely threw her bouquet right into Meredith's hands. When Clay removed her garter, which she had placed very high on her thigh, he discovered that she was not wearing panties. His hand lingered just a few seconds, but it made them both aware of how badly they wanted to get out of there. Harm, being the tallest male present, had no trouble snatching the garter out of mid-air.   
  
The newlyweds stayed as long as they could, but about two hours after lunch their eyes met across the room and by mutual agreement they found a way to sneak away, and head up the stairs to change into traveling clothes. Changing quickly, they snuck out the back door to Clay's car that he had hidden behind the pool house.   
  
Clay had reserved the bridal suite at the Willard, and it took only a few minutes to get there and check in. He swept her up in his arms as the bellboy guided them to their room. Carrying her over the threshold as he kissed her, Clay still managed to slip a twenty into the bellboy's hand after he had put the bags down.   
  
When the door was finally closed, Clay whispered against Sarah's lips, "Alone at last, Mrs. Webb!"   
  
"Ooo are you going to have your wicked way with me, Mr. Webb?"   
  
"I certainly hope so, Ma'am!" he smirked as he tossed her onto the bed.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
This chapter is rated NC 17 for language and sexual content.   
  
Chapter 57   
  
"Well, now that I'm here," Mac said when she stopped bouncing from being tossed onto the bed, "Why don't you strip for me, big boy!"   
  
"Whatever makes my wife happy," he said, as he slowly began to undress.   
  
"Ooooh, remember that throughout our marriage and I will be happy!"   
  
He laughed, "Why do I get the feeling that I am going to be hen-pecked?"   
  
"Hummm...... if I am the hen, does that make you the cock?"   
  
"You know it, baby!" Clay answered as he finally stood before her naked.   
  
"And an upstanding one at that!" Mac purred.   
  
"I think someone is majorly overdressed here."   
  
"That is Colonelly overdressed to you, Spyboy!" she challenged as he started to help her remove her clothes.   
  
"Oh! Yes, Ma'am! And should I salute too?"   
  
"Looks like you are already are, Sexy!" Mac said, wrapping her hand around his shaft and placing a kiss on the head of it.   
  
Clay moaned and stopped trying to remove her skirt as she slid his cock into her mouth and began sucking. "Oh, Sarah!" he exclaimed, running his hands through her hair. "I'm gonna cum if you're not careful."   
  
"Well here's to not being careful!" she sighed and squeezed his balls as she went back to sucking him.   
  
Within minutes, she was swallowing his cum. He sank to the edge of the bed, unable to stand. "Why don't you just relax a minute, big boy, while I undress for you!" Mac invited as she stood and started her striptease.   
  
Watching her in awe, he still had trouble believing that this incredible woman was his wife and carrying his child. He had dreamed of this for so long, and now here she was on their wedding night, and he could hardly take in all the joy he was feeling. Going down on his knees in front of her when she was finally naked, Clay placed a tender kiss where their child rested inside of her. Still not big enough to make any difference in Mac's tummy or to even be felt with flutters of life, he was still sure that the baby was there and just waiting for the time when it could be loved by his or her parents.   
  
"Sarah, I know you want to name the baby Neville Matthew if it is a boy and I thank you for that, but I was wondering..... if we have a daughter you might be willing to name her Angel-Joy Katherine, for our friends?"   
  
"Clay, I think that is perfect! On many levels, that would honor them both!" If Mac had been going to say any more after that, it was forgotten as Clay trailed kisses from her stomach to her mound. Nudging her legs apart he continued kissing her till he parted her moist folds and found her clit. Tasting her juices, Clay caused even more to flow as he licked along her folds.   
  
Mac was having a hard time remaining on her feet, so moved to the bed, to lay with her legs spread wide and a come-hither grin on her face. Clay did not need to be told what she wanted, and went right to work pleasing his new wife. As her orgasm ripped through her, Mac screamed his name. Before she had any chance to recover, Clay moved over her and slid his cock home. Her eyes flew open in surprise, and pleasure! He stroked in and out of her several times until both of them plunged over the edge into bliss.   
  
They spent the evening alternating between making love and ordering from room service. Both of them worked up quite an appetite with all the sexual exertions. It was near midnight when they both finally gave into sleep, curled into each other's arms.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 58   
  
On the Beach   
  
The storm had been raging for over twenty-four hours now, with no sigh that it was going to let up any time soon. In fact, outside the cave it had become very dangerous. Whether it was from the rain-soaked ground, or the violent winds, or a combination of those causes, trees were being uprooted and tossed about like twigs.   
  
Tensions in the cave had risen as the hours went by. It was very late Saturday night when Toni, trying to find someway to distract everyone, announced that she and Mark wanted to have a hand-fasting like Kat and AJ. She then added that she was pregnant. The students that were awake to hear this took turns congratulating the couple, all but her sister Brenda that was.   
  
Brenda, jumped to her feet screaming at Rick, "Even my homely, super-shy sister is getting married and having a kid! And you want to go off and be a sailor!" She spun on her heel and ran from the cave. Kat who had been lying awake next to AJ, who had finally managed to fall asleep a short time ago, jumped to her feet to follow Brenda.   
  
AJ woke at the sudden movement at his side. He saw Kat racing for the mouth of the cave and reached out a hand to stop her. His hand missed her arm by millimeters, and while he scrambled to his feet both, Kat and Brenda were racing down the beach.   
  
Knowing that it would do no good to call out Kat's name because she would not hear him, AJ instead called for Brenda to stop. But the wind tore the words from his mouth and no one heard hem. So the three raced down the beach until Brenda veered from a flying tree into the woods. Kat, hot on her heels, followed, just yards behind AJ did the same.   
  
Brenda's eyes were filled with angry tears and she did not see the tree that was falling. Kat did, though, from behind her student, she lunged forward and pushed Brenda out of the path of the falling tree. However, she lost her footing in doing so and was standing right under the tree as it raced towards the ground.   
  
Fear gave his feet wings, as AJ raced the tree. He got to Kat, just in time. Shoving her with all his might he saved her life, as the tree came crashing down on top of him.   
  
Sunday, July 20, 2003 0300 EST Bridal Suite at the Willard Hotel Falls Church, Virginia   
  
After an incredible evening of lovemaking and room service, Mac and Clay had finally fallen asleep in each other's arms. But at exactly 0302 EST Mac woke from her deep sleep, screaming. Clay sat bolt upright in bed when he heard Sarah scream.   
  
"AJ! He's alive! And dying!"   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 59   
  
"What? Sarah, that makes no sense, darling."   
  
"He's in danger! He will die unless we find him now!"   
  
"Sarah, honey, he's dead. You are just missing him, and the fact that he didn't walk you down the aisle today."   
  
"No, Clay......I know where he is! I saw it! Something....big ....heavy...I think it was a tree, has fallen on him and he will die unless we get help to him, fast!" she jumped out of bed and started to dress, only to find that all she had with her was her going-away outfit. "I have to go by my place and change. You call the rescue teams and have them ready for us!"   
  
"Sarah, this is crazy! AJ has been gone for six weeks, if this thing happened to him like you think you dreamed, then it probably happened six weeks ago and it is too late by now."   
  
"Do you often have trees fall on you during a plane crash, Clay?" she asked with a snarl. "If you won't help, then stay here and I will go alone....better yet, I will call Harm," she said, pulling her cell phone out of her purse and hitting her partner's number on her speed dial.   
  
Clay reached out to take the phone out of her hands but she dodged out of his way, and when she saw his intent, she ran to the bathroom and locked herself in.   
  
"'Lo?" came the groggy voice over the phone.   
  
"Harm! Get your Flyboy ass out of bed and over to my apartment. We have to go get the Admiral!"   
  
Trying to shake the sleep-fog from his brain, Harm realized that Mac was calling him for some mission on her wedding night so it must be awfully important. "Okay, Ninja-girl, don't get your panties in a bunch! If Morris needs us I will be there as soon as I get dressed. Uniform or not?" he asked as his feet hit the floor.   
  
"God, Harm, you are all mixed up when you wake up! Not Morris, you twit! AJ needs us he is dying! No uniform!" and she hung up.   
  
When she came out of the bathroom, Clay was standing there dressed to go with her. "If you are going on this wild goose chase, I am going with you, Sarah! Let's move!"   
  
Together they ran to the door, "Thanks, Clay, this means a lot to me, that you are willing to go along even if you don't believe me."   
  
In less than thirty minutes, Harm had met them at Mac's apartment, where she and Clay and just finished dressing in casual clothes and packing their side arms. When he got there, they met him at the door, ready to head out.   
  
"Wait just one minute, Mac! Are you trying to tell me that you think you know where the Admiral....Chegwidden, I mean.... is after all this time?" Harm demanded standing in her doorway.   
  
"Yes! That is what I mean to tell you, and IF, you even THINK of trying to stop me, I will go over the top of you!" Mac glared at him with her hands on her hips.   
  
"That's good enough for me, Ninja-girl! Let's get the lead out!"   
  
Clay looked back and forth between them with wonder. The trust that these two had in each other was something he could learn a lot from. His business did not inspire such trust in others.   
  
They quickly discussed the fastest coarse of action, and once the decision was made all three pulled out their cell phones and made the calls they needed to.   
  
On the Island   
  
Kat struggled to her feet, from where AJ had shoved her to safety. She turned to look for him, and her heart stopped. He was lying under a tree bigger around than he was, as still as death. Racing over to him, she fell to her knees next to him, lifting his wrist, she felt for a pulse.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 60   
  
His pulse was strong, and as she reached out to caress his cheek, his eyes fluttered open. "What have you done, my love?"   
  
"Are you alright, Darlin'?"   
  
"AJ, I'm not the one with a tree on my chest! We have to get you out of there!" Kat looked around and saw Brenda standing nearby. "Go and get help, Brenda. We have to get this tree off of him. Hurry!"   
  
"No, Kat, it's too dangerous for them out here. In fact, you and Brenda should go back to the cave."   
  
"I am NOT leaving you! Brenda, run and get help NOW!" Finally, Brenda turned and ran back to the cave. "Sweetheart, can you move at all?"   
  
"I don't think so, Kat. Please go back to the cave."   
  
"AJ, I am not leaving you. Please stop asking." Their eyes met and somehow Kat knew that AJ believed he was going to die. "Look at me! AJ you cannot die on me! Do you understand? You will not leave me to raise this baby on my own!"   
  
Sunday, July 20, 2003 0345 EST Admiral Morris' home   
  
Admiral Morris did not believe that Commander Harmon Rabb would call him at that hour with a cock-and-bull story like the one he just had. 'Who did Rabb think he was? Chegwidden might have stood for those kinds of antics from his people, but he was not Chegwidden! And to think that he was going to call out search and rescue on the word of some hysterical newlywed, even if she was a Marine Colonel, to search for someone who was declared dead weeks ago!?' He had told Rabb that if he was not in the office as usual tomorrow morning, he could kiss his career good-bye. The irritating thing was that Rabb seemed willing to do just that!   
  
Sunday, July 20, 2003 0400 EST Webb's car in route to Dulles International Airport   
  
"I've called CINCMED in Naples and they are going to patch me through Captain Ingles on the Seahawk, so the Fifth Fleet Commander can reopen the search for the Admiral. Have you guys had any luck?" Mac asked as they sped along the Beltway.   
  
"CINCMED?" Clay asked.   
  
"The Commander in Chief Mediterranean," Mac answered.   
  
"Gotcha, well. the jet will be ready for us as soon as we get there, and I am sure we can get a helo to take us out to the Seahawk once we get to Italy." Webb was the first to answer.   
  
"Morris thinks I am insane, and told me not to go off on a wild goose chase. The Coast Guard in Naples will begin the search again as soon as the storm in the area you pointed out clears some. They report that it is too intense to fly in at this time. However, they'll have ships starting in that direction so they can begin as soon as there it a break in the weather. They will also have their helo standing by for us when we arrive," was Harm's report.   
  
As they reached Clay's plane, Mac's phone rang. It was Captain Ingles, "Captain, good of you to get back with me so quickly. Have you been given the new information on Admiral Chegwidden?"   
  
"Yes, Colonel, and let me say that if this was coming from anyone but you I would have my doubts, but after the incident with Commander Rabb, your word is good enough for me. We are already underway towards the coordinates you gave the CINCMED, although we will not be able to get planes in the air till this weather breaks."   
  
"Thank you Captain. We will be joining you as soon as possible. All haste is needed, he will die without help."   
  
"We're on it, Colonel. See you soon," and the call was broken off.   
  
On the Island   
  
"You will do fine in helping Toni and Mark raise their baby, Kat," AJ told her.   
  
"Not their baby, AJ, our baby. I'm pregnant."   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 61   
  
"Oh, Darlin'!" AJ's eyes closed, he was both overjoyed and saddened at the same time. He knew he was dying and she would be left to raise the baby alone, but he knew how much she wanted a child and how wonderful a mother she would be.   
  
Before he could say any more, the twelve students came charging down the beach to the rescue. Rick took charge, telling everyone to grab hold of the tree, and that they would all lift on the count to three.   
  
AJ's voice stopped them, "Toni and Kat should not be lifting in their conditions." All eyes turned to Kat in surprise.   
  
She signed, "You all lift the tree. Toni and I will pull AJ out."   
  
Everyone got into position and Rick made the count down. With all their strength, eleven students tried to lift the tree.   
  
They failed.   
  
Rick counted down to three again and muscles strained, but still the tree did not move. AJ caught Rick's glance before he looked away in humiliation for his failure.   
  
Sunday, July 20, 2003 0425 EST Webb's plane just after take off   
  
Ever since the "fasten seat belt" sign flashed off Mac had been pacing around the plane. Harm and Clay watched her, trying to think of a way to get her to calm down.   
  
"Sarah, please come and sit down, darling. Try and get some sleep before we get there."   
  
"Clay, he is dying! He needs help NOW!" she stopped long enough to say this, when she started to pace again, Clay stood up in her way.   
  
Placing his hands on her shoulders, for just a moment he thought she would tear herself away, "Sarah, they will need your guidance once we get there and you will be of no use if you do not get some more sleep. There is nothing you can do now that is not already being done."   
  
"I won't be able to sleep, Clay. But I will try and rest if you want me to."   
  
Harm was amazed at the change in his partner at her husband's words. He had never seen her back down like that before. He was about to tease her about that when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"   
  
"Harmmy, where are you, honey? I woke up and you were gone. It's the middle of the night," Meredith's voice came across the line.   
  
"Merry! Babe, I'm sorry but Mac and I are on our way to Italy......."   
  
She interrupted him, "You ran off with her on her wedding day?! How could you leave me?! I thought you loved me, Harmmy!"   
  
"Merry, NO! Mac and CLAY and I are going to Italy, to search for the Admiral. She had a dream about him, and I am sorry I should have called. Please understand! I will let you know as soon as we have any information." Her disgruntled voice apologized for her wrong assumption and the call ended quickly.   
  
"Everything okay, Flyboy?" Mac asked him.   
  
"I have to start remembering that I have someone who needs to know when I am leaving, I guess. I'm not used to reporting in like that."   
  
"Sounds like a good idea," she told him, as she sat down next to him and patted his arm.   
  
"We should be in Naples in four hours. Let's all try and get some rest," Harm suggested, and put his seat back in a reclining position. Mac and Clay did the same, although they were all sure that they would not really be able to relax.   
  
On the Island   
  
"We have to try something else!" Kat signed to the students. "What about digging him out from underneath?" But the ground under AJ was not sandy, they had left the beach while chasing Brenda, and the ground here was rocky.   
  
"What about cutting the tree?" Jenny suggested, but that was also rejected as an option. All they had for tools were a few pocket knifes and the eating utensils rescued from the plane.   
  
AJ could see their spirits dropping as each suggestion proved to no avail. He continued to worry about them out in the storm. He had very little hope for his condition but he needed to find a way to get them back to safety. Calling out Rick's name he waited for the young man to come over to his side. Looking into his eyes he started to sign, "I know this will be hard for you, but you want to be in the military, you need to learn to take orders, and you need to learn to protect your people. Everyone needs to go back to the cave until this storm is over. There is nothing more that can be done for me. You have to take charge. Get them to safety. Take care of Kat and our child, and all the rest of the students too."   
  
Rick's eyes met AJ's, he knew that the Admiral was right, but he did not want to leave him here, alone in the storm trapped by this tree. Then the Admiral added something that tore his heart out.   
  
"In the morning, cover my body with stones before the rest can come out here. Thank you for doing this, I know it will be hard," AJ told him.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 62   
  
Rick turned his back to Kat so she could not lip read what he was about to tell his fellow students. He instructed them to return to the cave. They would be taking Kat back with them, even if they had to carry her back.   
  
Some of the kids started back to the cave right away. The rest turned to Kat. By the time she saw the determined looks in their eyes, it was too late. They had a hold of her and were moving her away from AJ.   
  
She tried to pull away, but they were ready for that and kept hold of her arms. Looking over her shoulder as they pulled her away, she pleaded with AJ to stop them. He turned his head away, not able to look at the pain in her eyes.   
  
Hours passed slowly, in the cave there was always two students awake to make sure that Kat did not leave. The others slept when they could. The storm was letting up as dawn approached. At first Kat begged and pleaded with her students to let her go back to AJ. Her guards refused her. Once, when she thought that the two left to watch her were asleep, she even tried to escape the cave. But Daren and Perry were not asleep. The caught her and brought her back to the cave.   
  
During Toni and Mark's turn to watch her, Kat tried a new approach, "I am your teacher! You can not keep me here. I am in charge!"   
  
Toni told her, "No, school is out, and here we are, no longer your students. We are your friends, and we are AJ's friends, also. He did not want you there by him, in danger from the storm. He wanted you and the baby safe. We intend to see that you are."   
  
So Kat curled up alone on her blanket and spent most of the night crying. She was blaming herself for AJ's situation. If he had not pushed her out of the way to safety, he would not be where he was! It was her fault that he was dying! And she could not even be there to hold his hand.   
  
AJ spent the night assessing his life and coming to terms with the fact that it would soon be over. He had had some incredible experiences in his life, some he would not trade for anything, and others, he would not wish on anyone. He had his share of regrets, most, though, were of the things that he would not be around to do. Francesca was strong and would be fine without him, but he would have liked to walk her down the aisle someday. He would also miss seeing his namesake, AJ Roberts, grow into the fine young man he was sure he would. He would also never see the Roberts' new child, which should have been born by now. AJ knew the staff at JAG would be able to go on without him. In fact, they had probably already done so. The students here had been on the island long enough now that he was sure they would be able to continue to survive with out him, even if there was never a rescue. Then his thoughts turned to Kat. He loved her so much! And now there was to be a child, another child of his he would not be able to be around to raise. How his heart ached for her and the child he would never see.   
  
As dawn approached, AJ realized that it was getting harder to breathe. The weight of the tree was crushing him. He figured it would not be long now.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 63   
  
Sunday, July 20, 2003 Dawn Webb's plane Naples, Italy   
  
As dawn approached, there was enough lessening in the storm that rescue efforts could once again be launched. And they were! All stops were pulled out in an effort to act on the new information that had been given to them about Admiral Chegwidden and the other's possible position. Coast Guard ships were on the move, Captain Ingles on board the Seahawk sent out his planes to aid in the search as well.   
  
Webb's plane arrived in Naples and they rushed to catch the helicopter that was waiting to take them out to the Seahawk. Once on board, Harm requested to be allowed to take a plane up and be a part of the search team. Mac was on the bridge pouring over the map, trying to narrow their search area even more. Unfortunately, her sense of AJ seemed to be slipping. She dreaded the reason for this--that he was dying and that she would soon no longer be able to 'get a read' on where he was.   
  
On the Island   
  
Rick rose early to go back to where AJ was laying under the tree, almost afraid at what he might find. He was glad to discover that his mentor was still alive, even if his breathing was labored. AJ insisted that Kat still be kept away. Rick tried to talk him out of this, though. "She needs a chance to say good-bye to you, even if that is all she can do. Her heart is breaking as it is. Don't let her carry this regret all her life." Rick told AJ.   
  
"I don't want her to see me like this," was the answer he got.   
  
"She already has," Rick responded.   
  
The choice was taken out of his hands when the two of them saw the other twelve approaching. Each came up to AJ, one at a time they kissed his cheek, squeezed his hand, or just shared a look with him. Then they sat near the tree determined not to let him die alone. Kat was the last to approach him. She wanted to give the others their chance to say their farewells, because she knew that once she was next to him she would not relinquish her spot again. Sitting as close to him as she could, Kat bent over to touch her lips to his. It was a brief kiss because she saw that he was having difficulty breathing.   
  
Mid-morning, three of the students jumped to their feet, they had heard a plane pass over-head! Rick was one of them, and within seconds of hearing the plane, he was racing down the beach to where they had the signal fire set up. The other students followed him, hoping that they might be seen from the air.   
  
The pilot spotted the children running down the beach waving their arms at him. He immediately radioed in the position back to the Seahawk, as well as the fact that there was nowhere to land on the island, so they would need to send in the helo's. Flapping his wings to let them know they had been seen, he returned to the ship.   
  
Harm heard the call and turned his plane around. He wanted to be back on the ship so he could go on the helo. However, he did not make it. The helo took off with it's regular personnel, as well as one Marine Colonel and one CIA spy. Fifteen minutes later, they were landing on the beach.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 64   
  
Mac was the first out of the helo. She looked around at the people on the beach for AJ, knowing that she probably would not find him there. The helo crew poured out, and immediately began checking the teens for injuries. One of the young men shouted that the Admiral was pinned under a tree and needed help fast. He took off at a dead run with Mac hot on his heels and the rescue crew close behind them. She was worried that AJ was already dead because her sense of him was gone.   
  
Almost colliding with Rick when he stopped quickly, she looked around him to see Katherine Kelso sitting on the ground next to a fallen tree. It took her a minute to realize that AJ was under the tree.   
  
Mac watched as Mrs. Kelso caressed AJ's cheek, he opened his eyes slowly, and she signed something to him. He seemed to understand her.   
  
"Darling, help is here! You will be free in no time!" Kat signed to AJ. He smiled weakly at her not believing what he saw, until the rescue crew came into view, and he thought he saw Mac and Webb also. AJ was not sure if he was dreaming or not at that point.   
  
The rescuers surrounded the tree, the chief yelling orders as they grabbed hold of the tree preparing to lift if off of AJ. Mac moved next to him to pull him free when the tree was lifted. Kat was ready to help Mac pull AJ out, and the students added their strength to the rescue team. On the count of three the tree was lifted from AJ's trapped body!   
  
Seconds later, AJ was free and being lifted onto a stretcher. Many hands reached to help carry him back to the helicopter. By the time they reached the beach there were two more helo's there waiting to aid in taking the victims off the island.   
  
The teens ran to the cave to gather up their belongings, and Clay bent over AJ to ask, "AJ is Beldon dead? I don't see him here."   
  
AJ saw Clay's lips moving, but he had still not mastered the skill of lip reading. He turned to Kat for a translation, she signed Clay's question to him and he nodded at Clay.   
  
Before Mac and Webb could put together the reasons why AJ needed Clay's question signed to him, the rescue team was placing his stretcher into the helicopter. Both Kat and Mac started to climb in after him. Mac was stunned and just a bit hurt when AJ reached out his hand for Mrs. Kelso. Taking one of the other seats in the helo, Mac watched the tender scene unfolding in front of her. Clay, who had climbed in next to her, watched this exchange also.   
  
The medic was checking AJ's vital signs, and because he was having trouble breathing, an oxygen mask was placed over his face. Kat never let go of his hand as she sat next to him. When the medic was not actually working on AJ, she would reach over and stroke his cheek.   
  
"You're Katherine's friend, aren't you?" asked Rick. He had climbed into the same helo and thought he recognized Mr. Webb from their departure for Italy all those long weeks ago.   
  
"Yes," Clay replied, still not able to take his eyes off of her and AJ.   
  
"I am very sorry about your pilot and the plane."   
  
"Beldon was a good man, but the plane is replaceable," Clay answered. "She hasn't even notice that we are here," he seemed to mutter almost under his breath, but both Rick and Mac heard him.   
  
"She is a bit more concerned with her husband at the moment," Rick replied.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 65   
  
"Husband?" Mac questioned.   
  
"Yes, they were married two weeks ago."   
  
"How the hell did that happen, with just the fourteen of you on the island?" Clay questioned.   
  
"They had a hand-fasting with all of us present as witnesses. They're very much in love."   
  
"It does look that way," Mac sighed, looking at her own husband of less than a day. She still found it hard to believe that it was only yesterday afternoon that they had gotten married. So much had happened since then.   
  
Clay saw the thoughts racing across his bride's face and knew what she was thinking. He hoped that Katie and AJ would find the same happiness that he and Sarah had.   
  
Kat looked up when she realized there was a conversation going on that she had not been aware of, and saw Clay for the first time. Clay saw the recognition on her face and that she wanted to 'say' something to him but he could tell she did not want to let go of AJ's hand either.   
  
AJ weakly smiled at her, and released her hand so she could 'talk' to Clay. Her first question was, "How did you find us, Clay?"   
  
He signed, as well as spoke, his answer, "Sarah had a dream that AJ was dy... that the tree had fallen on him. She was able to give a location to start the search in again."   
  
"We can't ever thank the two of you enough! AJ would have died under that tree if not for you, we all tried to get him out, and nothing worked!"   
  
"Well, you're all safe now, and that's all that matters!" Clay told her.   
  
"Where are we going? AJ needs to be in a hospital."   
  
Mac answered, and Clay and Rick, both started to translate for Kat. Both stopped at the same time and Kat smiled at them. Rick waved at Clay to do the honors. He smiled at the boy and continued, "First, we'll be going to the Seahawk. They'll decide if he's stable enough to be moved to Naples."   
  
"Clay, can you call AJ's daughter? She should know he's been found," Kat requested.   
  
"Yes, I can do that, Katie."   
  
At that point their helo landed on the deck of the Seahawk. Harm was there to greet them. "Is he all right?" he asked when he saw AJ on the stretcher.   
  
"We don't know yet, Harm," Mac told him.   
  
Clay followed Kat and AJ to the infirmary to translate for her. Once there the doctor in charge asked for details of what happened. Kat began to sign, "A large tree fell on him and he was trapped under it for several hours. He has been having trouble breathing since dawn."   
  
The doctor turned to AJ, "Admiral, I am going to need to take some x-rays to make sure none of your ribs are broken."   
  
Kat looked at Clay, and when he did not translate for AJ, she began to. AJ nodded his understanding. When Kat finished signing to AJ, Clay turned her to face him.   
  
"Why are you signing to AJ, Katie?"   
  
"He has not been able to hear for six weeks now. There was an underwater explosion and it affected his hearing," she responded.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 66   
  
Appalled, Clay explained what he had just learned to the doctor. "I'll have a look, but that is not my area of expertise. We might have to wait to deal with that till he's transferred to Naples. His breathing is of more immediate concern."   
  
When AJ was taken to x-ray, Clay led Kat to the Wardroom where Mac had gone to call Francesca with the news about her father. Harm was there as well making a call to Admiral Morris to let him know that Admiral Chegwidden had been found.   
  
"You two had better sit down," Clay said when Mac and Harm had finished their calls. Looking apprehensive, they both sat down at one of the tables. Clay poured a cup of coffee for himself and Kat seeing that Mac and Harm already had some, then joined the three at the table. Kat pushed her coffee cup away as Webb started to sign and talk.   
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news. It seems that when the plane went down one of the engines exploded. AJ was underwater and the blast deafened him."   
  
Kat shook her head and corrected Clay, "No, it was when he went back to get the pilot. He had already made sure all the students were safely on the beach."   
  
"What do you mean deafened him?" Harm asked.   
  
"He can't hear....anything," Kat answered.   
  
"Oh god!" Mac exclaimed. "What did the doctor say about that?"   
  
"Nothing yet," Clay responded.   
  
"Wow, how is the Admiral handling that?" questioned Harm.   
  
"He handled it very well," Kat told him. "He learned sign language."   
  
"What's that going to do to his Navy career?" muttered Harm.   
  
"There's not just that to worry about in regards to his career," Mac added. "He has been declared 'dead' and replaced as the JAG. There's no telling what will come of all this."   
  
A short time later the doctor came into the Wardroom, and asked if someone could translate what he had to say for Mrs. Chegwidden. Harm hearing this, commented, "There is no Mrs. Chegwidden, doctor. But we are all his friends here you can tell us what ever it is."   
  
Reading the Commander's lips, Kat stepped forward and told the doctor, "I am Mrs. Chegwidden," and Webb translated for her.   
  
"What?!" Harm shouted.   
  
"Calm down, Flyboy!" Mac interjected. "It seems they married each other on the island."   
  
"That's not legal!" insisted Harm.   
  
"I'm sure the Admiral knows that, but there was a good chance they were acting on the assumption that they would never be found after six weeks. Leave it alone for now," Mac advised.   
  
Clay suggested that the doctor be allowed to give them the information that he came to give them.   
  
"He has four cracked ribs, Mrs. Chegwidden," the doctor announced. "He will be fine with some rest. However, his hearing problem is beyond me. That will need to be dealt with in Naples. I have given him something for the pain and he can be transported at any time. He also asked me to check you out, he was concerned about the baby, please come with me," he turned to lead Kat back to the infirmary.   
  
"BABY?" exclaimed Mac.   
  
"BABY?" exclaimed Webb.   
  
"BABY?" exclaimed Harm.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 67   
  
Kat had turned to follow the doctor after Clay finished signing, so she did not see the three stunned looks on the faces behind her.   
  
Harm recovered first, "Well, seems like he went 'native' fast enough!"   
  
Both Mac and Webb were tempted to punch him for that comment. Clay shot Harm a glare and followed Kat. Mac turned to her partner and demanded, "How can you say that? Clay and I got married and I am pregnant in the same amount of time....are you saying that we went 'native' too? And be careful how you answer that, Flyboy, 'cause you are cruisin' for a bruisin' as it is!"   
  
The doctor quickly examined Kat and pronounced her fit. He also told Kat that he had examined Toni, the teen who was pregnant, and that she was doing fine. The two students that had had broken bones were completely healed as well, he informed her. It seemed no one was worse for their time on the island except the Admiral, and his ribs would heal. It was just a matter of his hearing loss that still concerned the doctor. He had called a specialist to be waiting for them at the hospital in Naples.   
  
Minutes later, Mac came in to say their ride to Naples was ready. The students would be returning with them and then, would be sent on to the States in Clay's plane. Their families would meet them at Dulles. Harm would return with them also because he had court in the morning. Clay's jet would come back for them whenever they needed it to bring the Admiral home.   
  
Once on the transport plane, Mac finally allowed herself to relax and soon was dozing on Clay's shoulder. AJ saw Webb's arm go around her and signed, "You two seem cozy all of a sudden."   
  
"Nothing sudden about it, AJ. You have been out of the loop for sometime. Sarah and I became close while the search was going on for all of you. We started dating, and we were married yesterday."   
  
Kat saw this and would have hugged Clay if Mac had not been sleeping on him. Instead she smiled and signed her congratulations to him. She was so glad that he had found someone to love him as he should be. He was a special person in her life, and Kat hoped that she and Mac could become friends, so she could continue with her closeness to Clay.   
  
Looking at AJ, Kat saw the stunned look on his face. He could not quite take in this news, whether it was the pain killers they had given him or the fact that he always assumed Mac would end up with Rabb.....Rabb! Rabb and Meredith were the reason he had been flying home....AJ turned his attention to Harm, "You seem to have recovered from your plane crash. Is Meredith all right as well?"   
  
After Kat translated AJ's question for Harm, he answered the Admiral, "Merry is just fine, Sir. She was in bed asleep when I left her to come help Mac and Webb find you."   
  
"Meredith was in your bed, Commander?!"   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 68   
  
"Um...yes, Sir...um, we've been dating...um, just since you two broke up...... and ..."   
  
AJ interrupted, "Spare me the details, Commander."   
  
"But, Sir, we are engaged now!"   
  
"What?"   
  
Webb could hardly hide his amusement at AJ's reaction to Rabb's news. Mac woke from the shaking of his shoulder.   
  
When AJ saw that Mac was awake, he turned his attention from Rabb to her. "I'm told congratulations are in order, Mac, and that you interrupted your honeymoon to come looking for us. Thank you for that."   
  
"I'm just glad we made it in time, Sir."   
  
"So you're married, Rabb's engaged to Meredith, and I assume Bud and Harriett had their baby? Anything else happen while I was gone?"   
  
"Yes, Sir, Bud and Harriett had a girl. They named her Mackenzie Margaret. Did Clay tell you that we are expecting as well?"   
  
"No, he didn't! Congratulations again," AJ signed.   
  
This time, however, Kat could lean over and hug Clay. "I'm so happy for you! Mac seems really nice!"   
  
Clay hugged her back and kissed her cheek, "Thanks, Katie, and she is."   
  
"So nothing else major happened?" AJ inquired again.   
  
"Well some things at work, Sir," Mac hesitated to go on.   
  
"Like what, Mac?"   
  
"Well, Sir....when they called off the search....um....the SECNAV declared you 'presumed dead'....."   
  
"I'll bet he enjoyed doing that!"   
  
"I wouldn't know, Sir, it just came down the line. He didn't come into the office until he ........um..."   
  
"Spit it out, Mac. I'm guessing that I've been replaced as JAG by this time?"   
  
"Um, yes, Sir. Admiral Morris was appointed to your position, but I'm sure now that you are back......"   
  
"Don't be, Mac. This hearing loss might be permanent and that would end my career anyway. We'll just take it as it comes."   
  
"Yes, Sir. May I say that you're handling this better than I ever could have, Sir?"   
  
"I've had a lot of time on the island to get used to it, and with Kat and the students to teach me to sign it made it much easier."   
  
"And we hear that congratulations are in order for you and Mrs. Kel....Mrs. Chegwidden also, Sir, both on your marriage and the baby you're expecting."   
  
"Thank you, Mac, and make it AJ, there might never be a need to 'Sir' me ever again."   
  
"I hope that's not true, Si.....AJ!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Only time will tell, but thank you again, Mac."   
  
"I hope your career is not over also, Admiral!" Harm added.   
  
"Thank you, as well, Harm."   
  
The transport finally reached Naples, and the passengers split up after good-byes were said and hugs given out. Mac went with the students and Harm to make sure that they got off all right in Clay's plane and would join him, Kat, and AJ at the hospital as soon as he could.   
  
At the hospital, Francesca Paretti was waiting for her father to arrive. AJ had been expecting her to be there sooner or later. What he did not expect was that Marcella was also there. Francesca rushed forward when she saw him, hugging him tightly, before Webb had a chance to tell her to be careful of his ribs. Marcella had hung back until her daughter was finished greeting her father, but she finally stepped forward and said, "AJ, we are both so glad that you were found."   
  
Webb signed this to AJ. Both women looked at him oddly when he started signing and even more so when AJ responded in sign. "It is good to see you both. The man signing is Clayton Webb. He is a colleague and Colonel Mackenzie's husband." AJ turned then and put his arm around Kat and introduced her. "This is Katherine Kelso, soon to be Katherine Chegwidden."   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 69   
  
"AJ, you are getting married?" Marcella asked.   
  
"Papa', you are engaged?" Francesca questioned.   
  
"Yes, we are," but before he could say any more, the nurse came over to admit AJ.   
  
Everyone followed AJ to his room and stayed until the doctor arrived. Clay suggested that they go down to the cafeteria while AJ was being examined. Marcella said she needed to go, but Francesca agreed to join Clay and Kat. He left word at the nurses' station, so Mac would know where they were when she arrived.   
  
They found a table and Clay placed an order for coffee, Kat signed that she would have milk. "But you used to love coffee. This is the second time you have refused it. What's up?"   
  
Because Clay had been signing and speaking the entire time he didn't think to do any different for Kat's reply. "It's not good for the baby, Clay."   
  
"Baby?" Francesca asked, when she heard this. Clay looked at Kat apologetically.   
  
"Your father probably would have preferred to tell you, but yes, we are expecting," Kat told her.   
  
"How long have you two known each other?"   
  
"I have known him over a year, but we have only been a couple since we were on the island together."   
  
Mac joined them then, and promptly ordered a strong black coffee. Clay quickly interjected, "Sarah, coffee is bad for the baby, darling."   
  
Francesca smiled and remarked, "I was about to congratulate you on your marriage, Colonel, but it seems you have much to be celebrating lately."   
  
"Thank you, Francesca," and then she turned to Clay, "What do you mean that coffee is not good for the baby? Do you really think I can go the next eight months without coffee?"   
  
Clay looked helplessly around the table at the three women and quickly buried his head in his coffee cup.   
  
Sunday, July 20, 2003 1600 EST Webb's plane en route to Washington DC   
  
Harmon Rabb was not sure how comfortable he was in sharing a four-hour plane ride with twelve teenagers, but when a perky blonde student sat down next to him, he thought it might not be so bad.   
  
"Hi, I'm Brenda, and you are soooo handsome!"   
  
Giving her his 'ah, shucks, ma'am' grin, he said, "I'm Harm."   
  
"So you work with the Admiral?"   
  
"Yes, well, I did. I am a lawyer at JAG."   
  
"Wow, I bet you look awesome in your uniform!" Brenda was practically drooling.   
  
"Why thank you! You are pretty cute yourself, Brenda."   
  
'Thanks! I am a cheerleader you know!"   
  
Every cheerleader fantasy he ever had, flashed through his mind, at her comment.   
  
"So do you ever date younger women?" she asked when he did not reply.   
  
Meredith's face replaced Brenda's in the fantasy he was having and he shook himself out of it so he could answer her, "I have in the past, but I am engaged now, and she might not like me dating anyone else," he gave her his famous 'Flyboy grin' to ease this news.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 70   
  
Sunday, July 20, 2003 1600 EST At the hospital.   
  
The doctor said that it would be tomorrow before AJ's tests would be back from the lab, so made an appointment for him the next morning at his offices, rather than at the hospital.   
  
Francesca wanted to spend some time with her father, but knew that they would either need an interpreter present, or they would end up doing a lot of writing. She asked them where they would be staying in Naples, and suggested a nice hotel when she was told they would just get rooms until the next day.   
  
At the hotel, Webb went to the front desk to reserve two rooms after confirming with AJ that he and Kat would be staying together. The five of them had dinner in the restaurant just off the lobby.   
  
After eating, AJ said to Francesca, "Darlin', I would love to spend more time with you, but Kat and I are both so exhausted that I think we could sleep for a week. Would you meet us back here for breakfast before we go to the doctor's office?"   
  
Francesca agreed to meet them in the morning, and after kissing her father's cheek, took her leave of the group. The two couples headed to their rooms, and after leaving wake-up calls, fell asleep within minutes.   
  
Monday, July 21, 2003 0855 EST JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia   
  
Harm was on time, for once, to work that morning. He sat at his desk, prepared for the morning conference meeting in just a few minutes, but he was looking at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand. The little blonde cheerleader, Brenda, he thought her name was, had slipped it into his hand as they were leaving the plane yesterday.   
  
"Call me, if you don't marry her," she had said, and ran to meet her parents who were waiting at the gate.   
  
He didn't know why he kept the paper, but here he sat in his office, thinking about calling her! He couldn't do that to Merry! He knew that he was in love with her and that he was just panicking about getting married and settling down. Angry with himself for being tempted, he tossed the paper in the trash, and got up to go to the morning briefing.   
  
Monday, July 21, 2003 0800 EST Hotel Restaurant Naples, Italy   
  
Both couples had come downstairs at the same time that morning on their way to breakfast. AJ asked Clay and Mac to join them, but they declined to give him and Kat some private time with Francesca.   
  
Francesca arrived at their table just as the coffee and orange juice arrived. Conversation was difficult with two deaf people and no interpreter, but they did manage to talk some. AJ informed his daughter that he and Kat would be getting married as soon as they could arrange it, once they got home. He invited Francesca to come, but warned her that it would be a small ceremony. She wrote out that she would try and come if her work schedule allowed it.   
  
0930 EST Doctor's Office   
  
Clay had come to the doctor's appointment with AJ and Kat to translate, while Mac remained at the hotel. She planned to do some shopping, and would meet them for lunch.   
  
The doctor came right to the point when the finally got in to see him, "There is some damage to your eardrums, Admiral Chegwidden. However, I believe that it can be repaired, to some extent. There is no way of knowing if you will recover your hearing completely. But my specialty is mainly cleft-pallet work, so I am recommending that since you seem to want to return to the States as soon as possible, that you consult Dr. Daniels, who is a renowned Audiologist based in the DC area. I will send along your charts, and you may return home any time you like."   
  
They met Mac for lunch, and after gathering up their belongings from the hotel, headed to the airport to return to the States. Mac called ahead, letting the JAG staff know when the Admiral would be arriving, knowing that they all wanted to be there to welcome him home.   
  
Monday, July 21, 2003 1600 EST Dulles International Airport   
  
The flight had been uneventful this time, although Kat had AJ's hand in a death-grip on both take off and landing. He smiled indulgently at her and helped her to gather her things as they prepared to leave the plane. The pilot had taxied to Webb's private hangar to the south of the main airfield, where the small crowd of people waited to welcome them home.   
  
AJ reached the tarmac first, and noticed Meredith first because she had screamed his name and she came running up to him. She threw her arms around him, and hugged so hard, he winced at the pressure on his still sore ribs, "Oh, AJ! I'm so glad you are all right!"   
  
"As I am that you are, Meredith," he said backing away with his hands still on her shoulders to keep her at arms length, "But what the hell have you done to your hair?!"   
  
"Oh! Don't you just love it? Harmmy loves it blonde!"   
  
Clay was translating for AJ but was having a very hard time keeping a straight face.   
  
"Harmmy?" his eyebrows climbed higher on his forehead as he looked at the Commander standing next to Meredith.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 71   
  
"Her pet name for me, Sir, and I call her Merry," Harm explained.   
  
Luckily AJ saw Bud and Harriett, just then. Bud was holding tightly on to little AJ so he would not race over and attack the Admiral as he usually did. Harriett was holding a tiny angel. AJ walked over to them and Harriett passed the baby to Mac so she could hug the Admiral.   
  
She and Bud had looked up some sign language on the internet before coming to the airport, and Harriett tried out the words she had practiced, "Welcome home, Sir!"   
  
Tears formed in his eyes at this special effort. He felt so blessed to consider these people family. "Thank you, Harriett."   
  
Bud stepped forward and signed, "We're happy you were found!"   
  
"It's good to be home. I want you all to meet Katherine Kelso, my fiancée." After everyone had greeted Kat, AJ stepped over to Mac, who still held Zee.   
  
AJ signed his request and Webb continued to translate, "Harriett, will you introduce me to this angel?"   
  
"We were sorry you were not here to deliver her, Sir!" she grinned. "This is Mackenzie Margaret after Colonel Mackenzie and Bud's mother."   
  
Mac reluctantly handed the sweet bundle to him. AJ remembered the long ago days when Francesca was this small, and then he looked at Kat, and shared a tender smile of anticipation of the baby they were expecting.   
  
Harriett saw the look that passed between her ex-CO and the woman he loved, and knew!   
  
"She is so incredibly beautiful, Harriett. Bud, you are truly a lucky man!" AJ told them.   
  
"Yes, Sir, I am!" Bud said.   
  
"Thank you, Sir," Harriett replied. She was very glad Mac had told her about the hand-fasting on the island and how she was sure they would want a small quiet ceremony here. Harriett hoped that AJ and Kat both like the surprise that was waiting for them in McLean.   
  
The group broke up to their individual vehicles, with Mac and Clay taking AJ and Kat to McLean. Clay deliberately drove slow and took a few wrong turns to allow everyone else to get there before them. The cars had all been hidden around back so AJ and Kat didn't suspect a thing. Mac and Clay held back just enough to insure that the other two were the first through the door.   
  
Lights blinked on and everyone signed, "Surprise!" Bud and Harriett had taught them.   
  
In addition to the people that had been at the airport, Petty Officer Tiner, Commander Turner, his father, Reverend Turner, and Bobbi Latham were also there. AJ and Kat both turned to Clay for an explanation.   
  
"We knew that you both felt 'married' from your hand-fasting on the island, and thought you might like to make it official as quickly as possible. This is a surprise wedding, but all you have do is say the word and it can just be a welcome home party," Clay told them.   
  
AJ looked at Kat and dropped to one knee in front of her, "Kat, will you marry me again, here in front of our friends?"   
  
Tears formed in her eyes as she replied, "I will marry you as many times and where ever you want me to, AJ! I love you!"   
  
There were several moist eyes in AJ's living room at this interchange as Clay had continued to translate for everyone there.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 72   
  
They consulted with Reverend Turner while the other guests milled around and munched on the food Harriett had provided. AJ and Kat talked about using the same vows they had shared on the island but then decided that they would go with the more traditional service here.   
  
The ceremony was simple and short, but for all that, it was still beautiful. Two things set it off as out of the ordinary. The first was the fact that everything was signed and translated, and the second was that just as the service was ending, Ears, Kat's hearing-ear-dog, could not be contained any longer in the bedroom where he had been locked. His consistent barking was driving everyone BUT the happy couple crazy! Little AJ finally took pity on the doggy and set him free.   
  
Ears made a beeline for his mistress, even by passing the temptation of the small child in the room. Kat and AJ realized that 'something' was going on, because all eyes had turned from them, and Clay had stopped signing. Kat turned just in time to have the Beagle launch himself at her. She lifted him in her arms with a blissful smile on her face. Ears was busy 'kissing' every inch of Kat's face that he could reach.   
  
AJ knew who Ears was. Kat had often talked of him while they were on the island and how much she missed him. Now here he was making time with AJ's best girl! Interrupting their wedding, in fact! He always knew that he was a possessive man, but to be jealous of this enthusiastic canine was not something he expected. With what he hoped was an indulgent grin, AJ lifted the dog out of her arms and proceeded to test something Kat had told him, but that he had a hard time believing.   
  
AJ placed the dog on the floor at their feet and signed, "Sit! Stay!" and he did! Ears was quivering with excitement still and eager for his 'release' command, but he sat there patiently waiting.   
  
Turning back to Reverend Turner, AJ said, "Please continue, Reverend."   
  
With a knowing smile, Reverend Turner said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."   
  
Not really certain he wanted to, after she had been covered in doggy kisses, AJ 'sucked it up' and kissed Kat with all the love and tenderness he felt for her. The kiss would have gone on much longer had Clay not nudged AJ. They turned to see all of their friends applauding for them.   
  
Well wishes were given, as well as hugs--careful ones in AJ's case--and kisses too. Ears was 'released' and ran around the room chasing little AJ as soon as he realized Kat was not going anywhere.   
  
They had a light meal, followed by cake and knowing how exhausting the day must have been for Kat and AJ, the guests started leaving soon after they finished eating. Soon the newlyweds were alone...well, except for Ears, who Clay was very grateful to leave with Kat.   
  
Looking at the beautiful woman who was now officially his wife, AJ thought how blessed he was! Less than thirty-six hours ago, he thought his life was over and that he would not be there to help Kat raise their child. But here they were, home, happy, and ready to face the future together. He was just about to express all that to her when they both broke into huge yawns.   
  
Grinning sheepishly at each other, AJ signed, "Bed, Mrs. Chegwidden?"   
  
"Yes," she answered, and waited for him to lead the way.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 73   
  
Tuesday, July 22, 2003 0900 EST Chegwidden home McLean, Virginia   
  
Ears woke them in the morning franticly letting them know something was going on. AJ reluctantly left the bed to check the door and finding no one there, looked accusingly at the dog. Ears was sitting next to the phone table in the living room, giving AJ what he was sure was a 'hey-stupid' look. Going to the phone, he realized that there was no way he could answer it. Kat came over and signed that they needed to bring her TTY phone here. AJ knew it was Mac calling from the number on the caller ID.   
  
Kat asked if he had a computer. Giving her an odd look, he led her to the den. She explained that his computer could be used as a TTY, and proceeded to boot it up and change his preferences so they could place a call from it. When it was time to punch the number in, Kat motioned for AJ to do it, since she did not know Mac's number.   
  
Mac had been calling to say that the soonest Dr. Daniels could get AJ in was Thursday afternoon at 1510 EST. AJ typed his thank you to her and logged off.   
  
AJ went to the kitchen with breakfast on his mind, and realized that there was nothing in the house to eat. He suggested to Kat that they shower, dress and go out to eat. She agreed that it was a good idea, and added that a trip to her apartment and the grocery store would be a good idea too.   
  
They had a leisurely meal at one of AJ's favorite coffee shops in McLean, and then went on to Kat's apartment. She gathered up some of her clothes, and her TTY. Kat also grabbed a few books and Ears' favorite toys and bowl. Next was the grocery store, where they drew some stares over their good- natured arguments, in sign, over the best brands of things that should be purchased.   
  
Ears was eagerly waiting for them and followed every move they made while unloading supplies. He was in heaven when Kat pulled out his plastic frog and played catch with him for a while before returning to help AJ put things away.   
  
Because of AJ's ribs, they had to take extra care in their love making, but managed to find a few positions that did not hurt him. They spent the afternoon and evening making love, eating, and making some changes to the house to accommodate their deafness. Even if AJ's hearing returned, Kat would still need those things.   
  
Wednesday, July 23, 2003 1130 EST Chegwidden home McLean, Virginia   
  
Toni Jordan called Kat begging her and AJ to come over to her home and talk to her parents and Mark's. They were refusing to let the couple get married, even thought they were both eighteen. Toni's parents wanted her to give the baby up for adoption, while Mark's were pushing for an abortion!   
  
Arriving at the Jordan home, Kat and AJ could see that Toni was very upset and have been crying for quite sometime. Mark appeared numb from all the arguing.   
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Jordan, Mr. and Mrs. Crenshaw, I understand that you think Toni and Mark are too young for this responsibility," Kat signed and Mark translated, "But Admiral Chegwidden and I came to know both of them very well during our time on the island. While it was irresponsible of them to be having unprotected sex while we were in Italy, after the crash everyone did some fast growing up. Survival will do that for you. These two learned what responsibility was. They talked this situation over between themselves, very seriously, and decided that they wanted to be together and to raise their child together. I admire them for that!"   
  
When Kat finished speaking, AJ could see that the two sets of parents were considering her words. He felt that he should add just a bit more, "There is one other thing that you all need to take into consideration here. Toni and Mark are both eighteen and are legally old enough not to need your permission or consent to marry. They are showing a level of maturity in asking for your blessing. They love you and want you all to be a part of their lives and the life of your grandchild."   
  
AJ's words, along with what Kat had said, seemed to finally sway the parents' opinion. Before Kat and AJ left, there were wedding plans being made.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 74   
  
Rick Andrews was coming up the walk as Kat and AJ were leaving. He told them that he was going to try and get back together with Brenda. Rick also reminded AJ of his promise to write a letter of recommendation to the Academy. AJ told Rick that he had not forgotten, and would get it in the mail the very next day. Rick heartily thanked him and went into the house.   
  
AJ was sure that with his input, the grades Rick had, and the notoriety from the crash and survival on the island, Rick would have no trouble securing a spot in the upcoming fall class.   
  
That evening they had dinner at Bud and Harriett's home. Little AJ launched himself at his 'Admiral AJ' as soon as he saw him at the door. Mindful of his ribs, AJ did not bend down to catch his namesake as usual, but let the child hug his legs instead. Clay and Mac were already there when Kat and AJ arrived.   
  
General talk flowed in the living room before dinner, and ever the thoughtful one, Harriett had notepads and pens at everyone's place on the dinner table. This would allow Clay to enjoy his meal without stopping to translate every word, she explained.   
  
"Admiral, has there been any word on what the Navy has planned for your career yet?" Mac asked after they had finished eating.   
  
"Well the SECNAV has been out of town. I have an appointment with him tomorrow morning. It will all still depend on how my hearing problem is resolved. But even if it is not reversible, retirement doesn't sound so bad. I can be a stay-at-home-dad and Kat can keep me in the manner I deserve!"   
  
Everyone had a good laugh at that image. Both Kat and Mac were delighted when Zee woke up, and they took turns holding her. They both said they needed the practice. AJ demanded a turn holding her, and when Webb was offered the chance, he went pale and waved the baby away like she carried a disease.   
  
Mac laughed at him and told him he had better get used to the idea of holding a baby. So Clay gave it a try, but held Zee like she was a live grenade.   
  
Little AJ seeing the problem he was having clambered up into his lap and said, "Uncle Clay, let me help you, you are doing it wrong."   
  
"Uncle Clay?" he questioned the child in his lap.   
  
"Well you married to Auntie Mac, right?" was the logic from the four-year- old. "Admiral AJ knows how to hold Zee, him older than you, why you not know how?" little AJ continued to torment Clay.   
  
"Why do you call him Admiral AJ and not Uncle?" Clay questioned the toddler.   
  
"'Cause him an important man!" little AJ replied.   
  
Clay being outwitted by a four year old had amused Big AJ, but this last comment had him curious about something, "AJ, what do you call Admiral Morris then?"   
  
"Sir!" was his answer.   
  
"Why is that?" AJ asked his namesake.   
  
"'Cause he is important too, but just 'cause he took your office does not mean he took your place in our hearts!" he recited, as if it were something he had been told many times.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 75   
  
There were very few dry eyes in the house after that comment. To lessen the tension, Harriett declared that it was time for AJ to be in bed and whisked him off upstairs. The two newlywed couples took that as a cue to take their leave. Wishing everyone a good night, the four walked down the Roberts' driveway to their vehicles. They talked about repeating the evening again soon, but no definite plans were made at that time.   
  
Thursday, July 24, 2003 0930 EST Chegwidden home McLean, Virginia   
  
Kat had called Misty Austen the afternoon before to reserve her services for AJ's meeting with the SECNAV, and for his doctor's appointment that afternoon. AJ wondered how Sheffield would react to having an interpreter present during their meeting.   
  
Sheffield was a bit disconcerted at first, when AJ was not alone for their meeting. AJ introduced Misty and through her explained how having an interpreter at the interview would work.   
  
The focus of the meeting turned out to be just as AJ knew it would be. Whatever position the Navy could offer him would be based on whatever was available when and if his hearing problem was resolved. Until then the SECNAV told AJ that he was on medical leave pending the outcome of his doctor's visit.   
  
The only thing that surprised him was to learn that he was now a Vice Admiral.   
  
AJ and Misty returned to McLean where Kat had lunch waiting for them. They would all go to the doctor's appointment that afternoon.   
  
Thursday, July 24, 2003 1500 EST Dr. Daniels' Office Fall Church, Virginia   
  
Dr. Daniels turned out to be an incredibly beautiful blonde in her mid- thirties. AJ's first thought was, 'Glad Rabb is not here, or Meredith would be history!' but then he felt bad for thinking that. After all, Harm had never been engaged before, so maybe he really was ready to settle down.   
  
After a battery of tests and x-rays, AJ was told to go home and wait. It would be several days before they knew anything. The lovely doctor said that she would call him back in as soon as she had some answers for him.   
  
During the next several days AJ and Kat were busy closing up her apartment and getting her moved into AJ's house. Ears was sure that this move was made just so he could have the huge yard to run in. He was also delighted to learn that AJ was also deaf, and that he now had two people to work for.   
  
Ears tried to convince AJ that his sleeping place was at the end of whatever bed Kat was in, but AJ disagreed with this plan. However, he did go out and buy Ears a cute little doggie bed and place it on the floor next to Kat's side of the bed.   
  
AJ suggested setting up the third bedroom, which he had been using for storage, as a nursery and Kat quickly called Mac to see if she wanted to go shopping for nursery items. As it turned out, they made it a foursome because both Clay and AJ were sure neither woman could be trusted not to lift the heavier items. Clay and Mac decided on pastels for their nursery, with no particular theme. AJ and Kat, remembering their time on the island, decided to recreate a tropical rain forest.   
  
The days flew with getting the rooms set up, and before they were quite ready, it was Monday, and Clay and Mac were back at work. They promised to get together again on the weekend to finish decorating the two nurseries.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 76   
  
Monday, July 28, 2003 1645 EST Chegwidden home McLean, Virginia   
  
It was late Monday afternoon when the call came from Dr. Daniels' office. The test results were in, and she wanted to see AJ the next morning. They made the appointment and called Misty to go with them.   
  
AJ did not sleep much that night. He tried not to wake Kat with his tossing and turning, and when he finally realized that he was not going to be able to sleep any more, he got up to go for a run. Ears would not be left behind. AJ was especially glad that the running trail behind his house was so private that morning. Ears spent more time in his way, and he could not count the number of times he almost tripped over the small dog. He was sure that this eager Beagle was not a 'mans-dog' and did not want to be seen with the energetic little baggage! However, Ears did relieve some of the tension that AJ had been feeling about the upcoming appointment, and for that he was grateful to the little dog.   
  
Kat was up and making breakfast when the two males got home. She greeted both with kisses.....AJ was glad that he got his first! Just as they finished eating, Ears let them know that Misty had arrived at the door. Misty was a favorite of his, because she always brought a doggy treat with her whenever she came to work for Kat.   
  
Ears was NOT happy about being left, when they went out to the Escalade for AJ's appointment. He managed to sneak out the door twice before the three of them got out without him. He climbed up on the couch to look out the living room window as they drove away. AJ was sure the dog was pouting!   
  
Tuesday, July 29, 2003 1615 EST Dr. Daniels' Office Fall Church, Virginia   
  
Dr. Daniels had some very good news for the Chegwidden's. The tests showed that there was a very good chance that AJ's deafness could be repaired with surgery. It seemed like they had a hundred questions for the doctor, but once they were all answered, it came down to, when did AJ want to be admitted to Bethesda for the surgery?   
  
AJ and Kat took a minute to discuss that question and quickly decided that the sooner, the better. So, after checking her schedule, and calling Bethesda for an open slot in one of their operating rooms, his surgery was scheduled for Wednesday, August 6th.   
  
The next eight days were some of the longest AJ had ever experienced. He was glad that Kat was there to help ease the tensions of the wait. Their developing friendship with Clay and Mac was also something that helped the time go by faster. The four of them had managed to complete both of the nurseries over that weekend, and to celebrate the Chegwidden's had hosted a cookout Sunday evening.   
  
Kat and AJ had taken some time out from working on the nurseries on Saturday. They were attending Toni and Mark's wedding. It was a small ceremony at the courthouse. Brenda and Rick were to be maid of honor and best man, but Toni and Mark had also wanted Kat and AJ to stand up with them. Kat and AJ had talked about what to get the couple for a wedding gift and had come to a decision after Kat had found out from Toni that because Mark still needed to find a job, they would be living over her parent's garage.   
  
Calling up her landlord and finding that he had not yet found a new renter for her old apartment, Kat explained the situation, and they had paid for a six-month lease as a wedding gift for the couple. AJ had also called an old friend from the SEALS and gotten Mark an interview for entry-level position in his friends computer company. Toni and Mark had been over-the-moon! Their thank yous had ventured into the embarrassing. They did take a few minutes from their groveling thanks to wish AJ well on his upcoming surgery, and then Kat and AJ made their escape back to the work on the nurseries.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 77   
  
AJ had not wanted to worry Francesca about the surgery, so had decided to tell her afterwards. However, Kat had been communicating with his daughter via email, since they had returned from Italy. Because of the surprise wedding Harriett had arranged for them on their arrival, Francesca did not have any plans to visit any time soon. Kat thought that she should know about her father's operation. So she simply mentioned it in one of her emails, letting Francesca choose how she would deal with the information.   
  
Francesca's cab pulled up outside of her father's home Tuesday evening. She got out, paid the man, whom she told to leave her luggage on the porch, and watched him drive away before she knocked on the door. Inside, Ears was on the job, alerting Kat and AJ that there was a visitor.   
  
Kat went to the door because AJ was in the middle of making dinner. She was surprised, but pleased to see Francesca. Kat helped her to bring in her luggage, as she held the door open and motioned her inside.   
  
AJ came into the living room, wiping his hands on his apron, to see who was at the door. He was startled to see his daughter standing there. When AJ started to question why she was there, Kat handed Francesca a pad of paper and pen after taking her luggage from her. Kat took it to the guest room and put fresh sheets on the bed to give father and daughter some time to themselves.   
  
Telling AJ not to be upset with Kat for telling her about his surgery, Francesca also told him that the decision to be here with him for the event was entirely hers. AJ found that having Francesca here meant quite a bit more than he thought it would. He told her as much and said that he would not blame Kat, but thank her for letting Francesca know.   
  
Kat finally poked her head out of the guest room to ascertain whether it was safe to enter the living room. She knew that if she had done what she did while married to Scottie, he would have been looking for her to beat her already. There were still times—like these—that she had a hard time remembering that AJ was a kind and gentle man and would never do anything like that to her.   
  
His smile and beckoning hand was all the encouragement she needed to join father and daughter in the living room. AJ patted the cushion on the couch next to him, and Kat happily snuggled up next to him, since he did not need his arm free to sign to his daughter.   
  
Wednesday, August 06, 2003 0745 EST Bethesda Naval Hospital Bethesda, Maryland   
  
AJ looked like he was arriving with a harem the morning of the surgery. He had Kat, Misty, and Francesca with him, and this got him some very interested glances from many of the men they passed in the halls. They sent him directly to the surgery floor, where he was prepped for the operation, and his entourage of ladies was sent to the waiting room.   
  
Once the operation was underway, Kat sent Misty home. She really only needed to be there for AJ's check-in. Anything the doctors needed to tell Kat could be written, and the operation itself would take several hours during which Kat would just be waiting for news.   
  
The entire JAG staff stopped by the hospital on their lunch hour to see how things were going. Unfortunately, Kat had nothing to report other than he was still in surgery. It was not until nearly 1400 that Dr. Daniels appeared in the waiting room to tell Kat that the operation had gone well. She added that all they could do now was wait and see.   
  
Kat would be able to see him in about thirty minutes, when they transferred him out of recovery and into his room.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 78   
  
Sitting next to his bed, while AJ was slowly coming out of the anesthetic, Kat held one hand, and Francesca sat on the other side of the bed holding his other. Kat knew that she could never be a mother—even a stepmother—to Francesca, because they were so close in age, but she hoped that they were on the way to becoming friends.   
  
It was dinnertime before AJ was finally able to open his eyes and fully comprehend that the operation was over. He was still too groggy to sign so the three of them just sat quietly, until they were deluged with visitors. First Harriett and Bud stopped by as they were leaving JAG HQ. Because AJ was still basically out of it, they did not stay long. They just wished him well, and said that they would stop by the next day, when he was more up to visitors.   
  
Minutes after they left, Harm and Meredith popped in to say hello and bring a huge bouquet of flowers to cheer up his room. Meredith was already trying to talk to him, as if he could suddenly hear now. Somehow she missed noticing that his ears were covered in bandages. They left when Mac and Clay stopped by for a visit, so his room would not become too crowded.   
  
Now the waiting began! It would be three days before the bandages could be removed and AJ's hearing tested to see how successful the operation had actually been. Because the surgery was on his inner ears, he would have dizziness problems, so Dr. Daniels' elected to keep him in the hospital for those three days.   
  
Kat rarely left his side, when she did, it was because someone pried her away and took her to the cafeteria to eat something. They often used the baby she was carrying to get her to comply to these times away from AJ's side.   
  
Francesca put her foot down on the second night after his surgery, when Kat wrote that she planned to sleep in the chair next to him again. Calling Clay and Mac to come and get Kat, Francesca, promised not to leave his side, and to call her at the least sign that she was needed. She told Kat that they could trade off nights, so that each of them could get some sleep in a real bed, and Kat reluctantly agreed.   
  
Saturday, August 09, 2003 1100 EST Bethesda Naval Hospital Bethesda, Maryland It was time! The bandages were coming off. Misty was there, to translate for Kat. Francesca was also there. She had managed to take a week off from work and did not have to return to Italy until Tuesday. Everyone was on edge, hoping that the result would be a favorable one. AJ could not look away from Kat, as Dr. Daniels removed the bandages from his ears. They had really not talked about how this would affect her, if his hearing were returned. Every time he had tried to bring up the subject with her, she brushed it aside, saying that of course she wanted him to hear again.   
  
"Admiral, can you hear me?" Dr. Daniels asked.   
  
AJ winced. Even though he was sure she had spoke in a normal conversational tone, it was blaring loud to a man who had not heard a thing in nearly eight weeks! "Yes, doctor, I can," he whispered in response.   
  
Tears were sliding down Kat's face as she lip-read his answer to the doctor. He could hear! Sitting on the edge of his bed, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged tight. Francesca was next to give her father a hug.   
  
Dr. Daniels performed several tests on AJ to determine the extent of the repair to his hearing. From what she could tell, there was very little remaining damage. His hearing would be very close to what it had been before the explosion.   
  
There would be quite a bit of adjustment for AJ, now that he could hear again, and the doctor told him that things would seem abnormally loud for several days. She advised wearing earplugs until he adjusted to the sounds in the world around him.   
  
AJ was released that afternoon. Kat called Mac to tell her the news, and she said she would pass the word to the rest of the staff. Kat also informed her that AJ would need some time to get used to sound again so it might be better if everyone waited a while to visit.   
  
Harriett called a short time later to ask Kat if she could throw a small 'quiet' celebration party for the Admiral at their home the next evening. Kat asked AJ how he thought he would feel about that, and he agreed, as long as it was kept low-key.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 79   
  
Sunday, August 10, 2003 1800 EST Roberts' home Falls Church, Virginia   
  
AJ had his earplugs in as he, Kat, and Francesca walked up to the Roberts' door. He hoped everyone would understand and not think he was being rude. He was able to hear through the plugs, but they brought the normal sound levels down to what he could tolerate at this point in his recovery.   
  
Kat assured him that everyone would understand, and that they could leave the party as soon as he felt the need to get away.   
  
Bud opened the door to their knock and was almost knocked off of his feet. His son came flying past to launch himself at 'Admiral AJ' with a squeal of delight that felt like it would deafen him again. Kat saw AJ wince. She squeezed his arm in sympathy.   
  
They all proceeded into the living room, with AJ carrying his namesake, who was clinging to his neck. There were only fifteen adults in the room, but it seemed like a rock concert to AJ. He was sure Bud or Harriett had turned on the stereo to play softly as background music, but AJ felt like the beat of it was pounding through his skull.   
  
Clay saw AJ grimace in pain and realized that he was doing it in time to the music. He went over to Harriett and whispered this in her ear. Her look of horror that she could have done something to hurt the Admiral caused Clay to assure her that she had no way of knowing. But the stereo was shut off, and when Tiner moved to turn in back on a few minutes later, he got his hand swatted.   
  
Clay and Mac stayed close to Kat and AJ throughout the evening so Clay could translate for Kat. Mac also wanted to try out the little bit of sign language that Clay had been teaching her. Kat was touched! She found out that Bud and Harriett were also learning sign language so they would be able to talk to her without an interpreter. The fact that these new friends cared enough to learn to sign meant a lot to her.   
  
About two hours into the evening, Harriett declared that it was time for gifts to be opened. Because they had not had time to have wedding presents for Kat and AJ, this was to be a combination wedding reception and operation celebration.   
  
AJ and Kat sat on the couch as Harriett asked them too, and were soon being handed beautifully wrapped gifts. From Clay and Mac they received matching silk robes and a box of freezer pops. Kat was puzzled, until she read the card with instructions for their use. Then her face flamed! She passed the card to AJ, who read it and looked at Webb with stunned bemusement. They were asked to pass the card around, but both of them firmly refused!   
  
Admiral Morris and his wife gave them a beautiful set of monogrammed, plush towels in deep hunter green. Tiner and Coates had gone in together and got them a selection of movies on DVD. Bud and Harriett gave them a card. AJ opened it and found that inside there was a gift certificate for a weekend at a lovely bed and breakfast upstate, 'for a honeymoon', the card read.   
  
Francesca brought her gift out next. Kat and Francesca had spent a lot of time talking while AJ was in surgery and Kat had told his daughter about the lovely vows they had shared during their hand-fasting on the island. In the box there were two books, the first was a selection of Shakespeare Sonnets and the second was a copy of the Velveteen Rabbit. This gift got a few strange looks, so Kat and AJ explained the meaning behind the two books to their fellow guests.   
  
From Sturgis and Bobbi, AJ and Kat received a complete satin sheet and comforter set in burgundy. Harm and Meredith were the last to present their gift. The first box contained two DVD's, From Here to Eternity and South Pacific because both were set on islands and had very romantic themes. The second box had holes in it.....   
  
To be continued...........   
  
This chapter is rated NC 17 for sexual content.   
  
Chapter 80   
  
AJ looked at the two of them suspiciously, and when he saw that Meredith was trying to hide giggles, his feeling of dread grew even worse. Kat took the box, eager to see what was inside, it seemed to be squirming around. She opened it to find two tiny kittens, just barely old enough to leave their mother. The card inside of the box said their names were Romeo and Juliet.   
  
About to protest that they had no place for, and did not want, kittens, AJ looked over at his wife, just in time to see her scoop the kittens out of the box and hold them to her face rubbing nose's with them! He knew he had lost the battle before it even began!   
  
The conversation turned to AJ's career opportunities now that he had his hearing back, and he told that he was meeting with the SECNAV the next day to discuss his options. Sheffield had mentioned three of four interesting possibilities, and AJ was considering them.   
  
Sunday, August 10, 2003 2130 EST Chegwidden home McLean, Virginia   
  
The party had been wonderful, but he was glad to be home with his wife. Home where it was quiet! AJ never thought he would be grateful for no sound ever again, but he was. The doctor had told him to expect that every noise or conversation would seem abnormally loud for some time to come, but he had not really been paying attention. He was just so glad to have his hearing back! But after an evening of never-ending sound, he now understood what the doctor meant. Here, at home, his ears could relax for the first time in hours.   
  
Entering their bedroom after putting the Escalade in the garage, AJ found that Kat was already undressed and putting on her nightgown. He signed to her with a smile, "I don't know why you bother, Darlin', you know I'm just going to take it back off again." The lecherous look on his face told her he was only partially kidding.   
  
She stood before him in the thin cotton gown, as he slowly approached her. Cupping her face in his hands, he tilted her head up so he could kiss her. AJ never tired of the taste of her lips. She was the sweetest nectar he had ever known. Her gasp when he trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone startled him. This was the first time he had been able to hear his wife as he made love to her!   
  
AJ wondered what other sounds he could get her to make for him before the night was over. He vowed to do his best to find out! He was about to kneel in front of her to kiss her breasts, when she reached for his shirt to remove it.   
  
Because she rarely took the initiative in undressing him, he stopped his plans to allow her to remove his clothes. He stood still as she unbuttoned his shirt and then smoothed it off of his shoulders. When her hands shyly reached for his belt, AJ nodded encouragement to her. She gave him an embarrassed grin as she pulled it from the loops and dropped it on the floor. Kat's hands were trembling when she reached out to unbutton and unzip his pants.   
  
Knowing she had not thought of how to get his pants off while he still had his shoes on, AJ quickly toed them off, as Kat was tugging his pants down his legs. Once they were off and she stood again to remove his boxers, she realized that she could not go on. Shyly looking up at him, she pleaded for help with her eyes.   
  
AJ tenderly cupped her face again and brought his lips to hers. She was so incredibly beautiful at that moment! He could not get enough of looking at her. Ever so slowly, he lifted her gown over her head. This tousled her hair a bit, and she smiled and started to brush it from her face. AJ stopped her by getting there first. His hand smoothed the hair away, and he mouthed, 'I love you', before kissing her again.   
  
To be continued...........   
  
This chapter is rated NC 17 for sexual content.   
  
Chapter 81   
  
Sweeping her up in his arms, he carried her over to the bed and laid her down. Before joining her, he removed his boxers, and watched as her eyes slid down his chest to his groin. Kat blushed as she saw his erection. He got aroused so easily! She had no idea that it was her reaction to him that turned him on so much. It was as if every time they made love was the first time for her.   
  
Kat was always amazed that AJ wanted to make love with the lights on. She could just not get used to this after of years with Scottie not wanting to look at her, so insisting on having sex with the lights off. But AJ always wanted to look at her. He wanted to watch her face for her reactions to what he was doing to her. He seemed to delight in giving her pleasure, something so very new to her.   
  
Joining her on their bed, AJ tenderly caressed her breasts while he nuzzled her neck. She was quickly quivering with pleasure. His lips followed his hands down her body until he could take her nipple into his mouth. His eyes closed, and he thought of their child, of when their baby would be here, and hoped that Kat would want to nurse the baby. AJ vaguely remembered Marcella nursing Francesca, but she was embarrassed to have him watching. He had only gotten the briefest glimpse on one or two occasions. Nothing could be more beautiful than a mother nursing her child, their child. He looked forward to that day.   
  
AJ's mind was divided as his lips moved from Kat's breasts to her tummy. He was thinking of pleasing her, but at the same time he was also thinking of their child that she was carrying. His hands massaged her stomach while he kissed the area where their child rested. Kat's love was the most precious thing in his life, and then here she was giving him the most wonderful gift any woman could give a man--a child, the product of their love for each other. His mind drifted to names for the baby for just a minute, and he thought they should talk about that soon.   
  
Bringing his thoughts back to the present, AJ moved lower on the bed and gently spread Kat's thighs. Looking up at her, he could see her warring emotions on her face. She loved what he was about to do to her, but she had grown up thinking that it was wrong and an unclean thing to do. No matter how much AJ explained that she had been lied to, and that this was a pleasure for him, she still felt that somehow oral sex was a forbidden thing. And in some way that thought heightened the pleasure that he gave her when he was delighting her with his mouth.   
  
He parted her moist folds and allowed his tongue to taste the sweet juices that her desire for him was creating. AJ licked and nibbled until she was arching off of the bed. Her orgasm ripped through her, she was mewed like one of the tiny kittens that Harm and Meredith had given them that night. As the ripples of pleasure subsided she collapsed, spent, hardly able to breathe. Moving up alongside of her, AJ kissed her again with her juices still on his lips.   
  
She moaned, and he smiled at getting another sound out of her. Rising up on the bed, he maneuvered himself between her legs and ran his shaft up and down her slit. She wriggled in frustration that he was not entering her. Kat signed, "Now, AJ, now!" to him but he ignored her so he could tease more moans from his lovely wife.   
  
When he could no longer stand the torment himself, he entered her in one swift stroke. Kat gasped! He was so large, and filled her so completely! AJ began stroking in and out of her quickly. He was so close to losing control, but wanted her to cum one more time. He wanted them to reach the peak together.   
  
Kat was close, he could tell by the shortness of her breathing. Reaching between them, AJ placed his thumb on her clit and stroked it time with his thrusts. She flew off of the edge of the world as he exploded inside of her.   
  
In the afterglow of their passions, AJ asked if she had thought of names for the baby. He looked at her when he did not get an answer, and found the reason why was that Kat had fallen into an exhausted slumber. He smiled, they could talk about names tomorrow!   
  
To be continued...........   
  
Chapter 82   
  
Monday, August 11, 2003 0320 EST Chegwidden home McLean, Virginia   
  
Hours later he woke and reached for Kat, he was alone. He found her in the nursery. She was looking very sad, but tried to hide it when he came into the room. "Darlin', is something wrong?" AJ asked.   
  
"No, there's nothing wrong. Why don't we go back to bed now?" was her answer.   
  
Following her into their room, AJ knew he could not let this rest. She had something major on her mind, and it seemed to have something to do with the baby, because he had found her in the nursery. "Kat, you know you can tell me anything.....I know something is troubling you. What is it, Darlin'?"   
  
"AJ, it was a mean and petty thought. I really don't want you to know that I could even think those kinds of things."   
  
"I don't believe that for a minute! You're the kindest, most generous woman I know! Kat, nothing could make me think otherwise."   
  
"OH, AJ! You are wrong! I AM jealous of you! There! Now I've admitted it!" she covered her face with her hands and began to cry.   
  
Tenderly pulling her hands away from her eyes so she could see him sign, AJ questioned, "Of me? Why?"   
  
"You can hear!"   
  
"Oh, Kat! I am sorry! I never thought how that would affect you! Oh, Darlin', forgive me!"   
  
"No! AJ, I didn't mean I was jealous that you have your hearing back! Really, I am not THAT petty.....well, almost as bad, I guess....." she stopped and ran her hand over the swelling in her tummy that was just beginning to show. "I was jealous of the fact that you'll be able to hear our baby cry, and laugh. I'll never be able to do that." Kat turned and walked away from him. She went to the window and pulled the curtain back to look out.   
  
AJ's heart tore in two as he watched the tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. He was overjoyed that he would be able to do the things she had just mentioned, but it was a bittersweet joy to know that she would not have the same privilege. Searching his heart for words that would comfort her somehow, it came to him. What she needed to hear...what she needed to do to hear...   
  
Turning her away from the window, AJ gently lifted her chin until she was looking at him. "I'm so sorry to ruin this night for you, AJ. I can only imagine how much getting your hearing back must mean to you, and here I am being so selfish about it."   
  
"Kat, I would trade in my hearing for you, if you could have it instead! In a heartbeat, I would!"   
  
"NO! I'm happy for you! Really, I am...oh please, don't think that I'm not! AJ, I love you and would never want you to spend the rest of your life without being able to hear.... please believe that, my love!"   
  
"I do, Kat, and I also know that I would give it up if it would mean that you could hear. I've been able to all my life, and would have those memories to cherish, you have never had that...and I would give up my hearing so you could... Please know that!"   
  
She smiled up at him through the tears, "I do, and thank you for that. All I really wanted to hear was our child....."   
  
"You can, Kat!"   
  
She shook her head 'no' sadly. "Yes, you can! All you have to do is listen with your heart!"   
  
She looked at him quizzically. "If you listen with your heart, you can hear so many things! You can hear how much I love you, and you'll be able to hear our baby, Kat!"   
  
She slowly started to smile as his words were taking shape in her heart. She was beginning to understand what he meant, and he could see it in her eyes. "Listen to your heart, Kat. Listen to your heart!"   
  
THE END 


End file.
